


Don't Forget to Like, Follow and Subscribe!

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Social Media, Bottom Chanyeol, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Shy Park Chanyeol, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Baekhyun is a lifestyle vlogger who just so happens to be friends with Instagram Influencer Sehun. Things turn interesting when Sehun decides to get Baekhyun together with a fellow fitness influencer named Chanyeol. He may or may not have made the match purely on compatible kinks.





	1. Welcome Back to My Channel

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only been a little while since my last long(ish) story, but I wanted to get this started before I started working again.
> 
> All of the members make an appearance and as they come up, I will also tag their kinks. I hope nothing is too spicy for you guys ahaha~
> 
> Anywho, enjoy and let me know what you think of the story so far :D

  
Mongryong settled in the only viable shade made by a few drooping palm trees and panted quietly, his gaze never leaving Baekhyun as he moved around, frantic to get the best angles.

As a favor to Jongin and his boyfriend Yixing, Baekhyun had promised to spend his—painfully open—Saturday filming their latest choreography for some DJ he’d never heard of. 

Then again, he hated EDM, so of course, he’d never heard of DeadKat or DJ Waterfall. 

Per usual, the choreography was crisp and well put together and Yixing and Jongin looked amazing. This would be run-through number five, but neither of the men had barely broken a sweat. Baekhyun, however, was drenched as he moved around, essentially chasing the other two around with a DSLR camera.

When the song ended, Jongin bent down and retrieved his phone, a satisfied grin on his face.

Baekhyun had been watching Jongin and Yixing practice for nearly two weeks and even if his memory was rather shitty, he knew in the five times they’d recorded, neither of them had made a single error. 

“I honestly think this might be it, Baek,” Baekhyun gave a slow nod and handed Jongin and Yixing the camera before he retreated to the shade with Mongryong. Immediately, the dog shuffled closer to him but made no attempt to beg for affection.

It was too hot for him. It was too hot for both of them. 

“Just a few more minutes, then we’ll go get some ice cream Mong,” the small Corgi perked up at the mention of a treat and wagged his tail.

By the time the couple finished reviewing the footage, Baekhyun and Mongryong had drifted into a heat-induced nap. 

“Is he asleep? We were only working for,” Yixing paused to look at his own phone, “almost three hours. Okay, well, I get why he’s tired.” His voice went soft towards the end and he took it upon himself to pack up all the equipment Baekhyun had used. 

In the meantime, Jongin woke up Baekhyun and sat the camera bag in his lap. 

“We’re done Baek, you can go home if you want or dinner’s on us tonight,” Baekhyun blinked a few times and yawned, which startled Mongryong awake as well. Both still disheveled from their impromptu naps, owner and dog looked a lot alike.

It was cute.

“Can we go to a place that’s dog-friendly? I don’t have the energy to take Mong home, then come back out,” as Baekhyun spoke, another yawn came out and he stretched with a soft squeak.

With an endearing nod, Baekhyun rose from his seat and Mongryong got up as well, trailing behind him. 

Dinner should’ve been satisfying considering that Baekhyun didn’t have to pay for it, but it wasn’t because Yixing and Jongin were not-so-subtly up to their usual behavior.

Jongin’s cheeks were reddened and every so often, when he would pick up a piece of his sushi roll, he would drop it back onto the plate with a forced cough and nervous glance in Baekhyun’s direction.

Both Yixing and Jongin were exhibitionist and though they thought they hid it well, all of their friends were aware. Everyone has come to the agreement to ignore them when they played their little games unless they went too far. 

Such as for Minseok’s birthday when they decided to fuck in his _only _bathroom with the door _ unlocked _. 

The image of Yixing’s bare ass as he pressed a completely naked and blissed-out Jongin into the plush bathroom rug was burned into Baekhyun’s long-term memory. 

Now, as Yixing was probably giving Jongin a handjob as they both attempted to eat sushi and keep straight faces, Baekhyun couldn’t make himself ask them to stop. Instead, he turned his attention to Mongryong. 

The dog lurched onto his side and was staring up at the table with a bored expression. When Baekhyun caught his gaze, he yawned and bared his teeth before he went back to softly panting.

It was beyond Baekhyun how their waitress didn’t see what was happening when she came back to their table, but Baekhyun took the time to order something on the menu called the ‘icy good boy’ which was a dairy-less, made-for-dogs ice cream treat. 

It only took a few moments for it to be prepared and sat down in front of Mongryong, who wasted no time not only licking their waitress’ hand in gratitude but immediately shoving his entire nose and face into the dish.

Both the waitress and Baekhyun watched him slurp to his little heart’s delight and when he’d licked the dish clean, Baekhyun hooked up his leash and stood up, “as fun as it was, watching you jack off your boyfriend in public, I’m going to go home to sleep. I’ll send the files after my shower.” 

The flush of Jongin’s face darkened and both he and Yixing nodded thankfully, though neither took the effort to stand up to send their friend off. Baekhyun probably imagined that if Jongin hadn’t come by this point, he had an unconcealable erection. 

Before they left, Mongryong licked Jongin’s ankle and awaited his usual vigorous pets, but when he didn’t receive them, he gave a disappointed snuffle and pulled at the leash, walking away.

Baekhyun could only snort and follow behind his dog, who somehow knew exactly what car was theirs just by how it looked. 

Thankfully, the LA traffic was light and Baekhyun made it home in under thirty minutes, all of which he spent being thankful that he’d gotten some content for his own channel earlier in the day. He’d also gotten a few non-spoiling shots of Jongin and Yixing as well to tease his viewers, plus some of Mongryong lazing around, which were wildly popular. 

After he’d gotten Mongryong fresh food and cold water, he retreated into his computer and recording room. His eyes were drooping closed as he waited for his computer to recognize his camera. 

By the time he had the videos uploaded, he could barely keep himself awake and hurried to send the necessary videos to Jongin. Shortly after, he dragged himself to the bathroom and showered, then dropped, face down onto his bed. 

The morning came quickly, but Baekhyun didn’t mind because he was well-rested and after a refrigerated face mask, light breakfast and some yoga, he was ready to _ actually _ start his day. 

According to his google schedule, which kindly reminded him with incessant beeps, today was the day he was doing a double GRWM video alongside Sehun. They were supposed to be taking their dogs to a newly opened dog park, then going to some stuck-up influencer party for an up-and-coming delivery app.

After silently sending a thank you to past Baekhyun for organizing his schedule for the month, probably due to his occasional bouts of insomnia, he started setting up the lights in his filming room.

Mongryong watched him move from the threshold of the door, knowing that he was rarely allowed in the pristine and impeccably decorated room. 

He finished rather quickly and went in search of his phone, which he found on the counter in the kitchen.

His timing was perfect because the message that Sehun was outside his door flashed across the screen. 

“You know, you could just ring the bell, like a normal person?” Sehun looked up from his phone with a brief grimace then hurried inside Baekhyun’s house with Vivi tucked comfortably under his arm. 

“If I was normal, we wouldn’t be able to be friends,” Sehun sighed, toeing off his shoes and placing Vivi on his feet. Immediately, Mongryong and Vivi looked at each other then ran off to some other part of Baekhyun’s apartment. 

There was some truth to the words, but it didn’t matter how many followers or subscribers he had, he was still the same Baekhyun he’d been in college, just thinner and with better skin. It was one of the things he prided himself on.

After taking one last sip of his unnecessarily complicated Starbucks drink, Sehun walked into the filming room with his large bag of makeup, “let’s get this started. We need to get to the dog park before noon because Vivi hates the heat and he’ll make me carry him.” Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from snorting, wondering just who owned who when it came to Vivi and Sehun.

Out of the two of them, Sehun was better at makeup, so as they spoke in front of the setup, he gave him the occasional tip or reached over and fixed a spot Baekhyun had missed. 

“The weather’s been so hot lately, right? I just want to stay in the pool at my community 24/7, but then my lovely followers wouldn’t get any content,” Sehun pouted, looking directly into the camera. Baekhyun didn’t even try to hide his eye-rolling and he mentioned that he was sure they wouldn’t mind the gratuitous pool-side shots. 

“The event that we’re going to is going to be full of other influencers, so it should be really fun. Whenever I go, I always leave with a ton of ideas,” Sehun explained, carefully tight-lining his waterline with brown—natural-looking, so he’d said—eyeliner. 

He suggested that Baekhyun go in with black to enhance his eye shape and when he followed the careful instructions, he squinted at himself then sat back with a satisfied expression, “hmm, hot.” This time Sehun snorted at him and continued to chatter about camera-friendly topics. 

When the makeup was finished, Sehun moved onto to styling Baekhyun’s hair.

Within a matter of a few minutes, Baekhyun’s hair was coiffed perfectly on top of his head, nearly salon quality. 

“Maybe instead of being an Instagram thot, you should go to cosmetology school,” Baekhyun mentioned, which nearly earned him a hair curler burn on the back of the neck. 

“So why did we decide to do this video anyway? Why are we getting so dressed up for a simple influencer party?” Sehun tutted at Baekhyun’s words and shook his head, lying on his stomach as he watched Baekhyun shuffle through his wardrobe for something appropriate to wear.

By that point, the dogs had wandered into Baekhyun’s room and when Mongryong climbed up his small staircase leading to Baekhyun’s bed, Vivi followed, so by the time Baekhyun had picked out his outfit, both dogs were snuggled against Sehun’s legs. 

“That’s definitely the one,” Sehun announced with a peculiar look on his face. 

He was up to something, Baekhyun just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

To be expected, the dogs were overjoyed and took their time sniffing and running around the open, grassy area.

Vivi didn’t even bother to stick around Sehun like he usually did. Instead, he waltzed around sniffing butts and licking at the faces of several dogs and their people. More than once did Sehun have to snatch a toy or ball that wasn’t his and give it back to their rightful owners because Vivi hated sharing. 

Mongryong spent most of his time by the water fountain and ended up meeting an energetic, black toy poodle, who kept pouncing on Mongryong’s back. After Mongryong let out an initial growl when he was irritated, the small puppy got the hint and started to play more gently.

At the sound of the growl, Baekhyun had jogged across the park and was going to scold Mongryong, but a taller, buffer man beat him there and he started to fuss at the poodle.

“Toben, you should play more gently. I swear I can’t take you anywhere,” the little dog ignored the tall man and sneezed before he started to follow Mongryong again.

When the tall man looked up, his jaw hung slack in surprise while he gave Baekhyun a shameless once over. Baekhyun chose to ignore it and he gave the man a small smile. 

“Energetic guy you have there,” Baekhyun would be lying if he didn’t admit he gave the other man a once over of his own. Similar to them, he was partially dressed up, definitely too dressy for a dog park. He also had some of the longest legs Baekhyun had ever seen, not to mention that on full display in a stylistically ripped up muscle tee, were arms that made his mouth water. 

The guy was hot.

And when Baekhyun spared the pups a glance, it seemed like they were getting along well.

So well, in fact, that it drew the ire and jealousy of Vivi, who trotted over and started eyeing Toben. Sehun seemed to already know what to expect and he came jogging over soon after. 

When he caught sight of the other man, he broke into a grin and greeted him warmly, “Chanyeol! What’s up, man? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Baekhyun’s heart did a somersault and his eyes darted from one man to the other.

How did Sehun know him? Would he be so kind as to introduce him? 

Though with the way that the other man kept shooting glances at him, he was just going to introduce himself.

“Baek, this is Chanyeol. He’s going to that influencer event today, too. He usually does work-out and fitness stuff, but he’s been getting into my realm lately,” at that, the giant—Chanyeol—blushed and he extended his hand with a hopeful expression.

Like he hoped Baekhyun would shake his hand and like him, eerily similar to how Toben interacted with Mongryong.

Baekhyun reached out entirely too quickly to be socially acceptable, but neither Sehun nor Chanyeol batted an eye. In fact, Baekhyun was getting the feeling that perhaps this might’ve been something Sehun orchestrated. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care though. Especially not when Chanyeol shook his hand softly and mumbled his Instagram handle, subtly flexing the muscles in his arm as he did so.

It was charming.

Because they were in LA, the dog park, of course, was surrounded by pet-friendly restaurants and cafes. With all their puppies in tow, Sehun led them to the cafe he liked best. 

Apparently, it was the most ‘grammable.’ 

Instagram was secondary to Baekhyun’s youtube channel, so he volunteered to take all the pictures for the day. That meant that his camera roll was filled with images of Chanyeol, Toben, Vivi, and Sehun posed too perfectly to be realistic, as well as some of all of them that were taken by a very creative stranger. 

With Mongryong curled up by feet, Baekhyun ate his lunch, barely following the conversation between Sehun and Chanyeol about the new Instagram algorithm that caused a ‘decrease in interaction’ on their posts. 

Baekhyun could vaguely piece it together, but he didn’t care enough to ask for further clarification. Instead, he found himself watching Chanyeol talk. Every once in awhile, Chanyeol would shoot a dimpled grin his way and he’d look down into his plate because the man’s smile was way too bright. 

Also, his teeth were perfect, like white chiclets lined up carefully in a row against his pink gums. 

“So, Baekhyun,” Baekhyun raised his head up so fast, his neck cracked, “I’ve seen some of your videos. You’re really natural in front of the camera.”

The way he said it made Baekhyun’s stomach toss in arousal and he swallowed heavily before he croaked out a “thanks.”

If it’d been socially acceptable, Baekhyun would’ve reached over and smacked the satisfied expression off Sehun’s face as he watched him flounder. 

This had definitely been a ploy to get him and Chanyeol together.

And from the looks of how Chanyeol’s eyes rarely ever left him, it was working. 

“I was telling Chanyeol about you a few weeks ago. You mentioned that you wanted to get into better shape and I think he’d be able to help you. Chanyeol loves working out, especially lifting weights,” Sehun’s compliments seem to make Chanyeol both shy and proud and Baekhyun noticed how he gently flexed his arms, probably to show off.

And that was working too.

When Sehun’s phone flashed with a phone call, the screen boasting a bunch of sparkles, eggplant and winking emojis around the name ‘Daddy,’ Sehun got up and took the call outside. Baekhyun laughed when he saw the bewildered look on Chanyeol’s face because he too had seen the name on the screen.

“Surely that’s not Sehun’s actual dad?” Baekhyun shook his head and made a tsking sound.

“Rookie mistake, that was definitely Minseok,” Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up into his hair and he nodded slowly, sitting completely back in his seat. 

“I know Minseok, but I…” his voice trailed off and he glanced at his own phone before the goofy smile stretched across his lips again, “hey, would you mind snapping a few more pictures for me?” Baekhyun took a sip of water and nodded before he got his phone and stood up. 

Immediately Toben, Vivi, Mongryong all stood up and stared at him intently, waiting to see where he would go. 

Instead of also standing, Chanyeol scooted his chair and arranged it into a rather picturesque shot with such precision and quickness that Baekhyun couldn’t even contain his snort of amusement.

“What? It comes with the job,” Chanyeol whined, his lips drawing out into an exaggerated pout. Baekhyun only rolled his eyes and told Chanyeol to start posing, which he did. He also bent forward and picked up all three dogs in one swoop.

Which was definitely impressive, considering how much Mongryong and Vivi weighed individually. 

Toben licked at Chanyeol’s chin while Vivi and Mongryong struggled for a few moments, but when all three dogs saw the camera, particularly Vivi and Toben, they went still. 

The moment was too good to miss, so Baekhyun hurriedly shot off about ten pictures, then moved to a different angle. He managed to catch all three dogs looking up at Chanyeol, as well as Toben making a dive for the rest of Sehun’s sandwich. 

Vivi and Mongryong watched on as Chanyeol fussed at the little black poodle again, wrestling the pieces of bread from his mouth. He managed to get one piece, but the rest went down the dog’s throat and he wagged his tail with renewed enthusiasm. 

“I swear I can’t take him anywhere,” Baekhyun chuckled while he waited for Chanyeol to put the dogs down for more pictures. 

By the time Sehun came back, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had exchanged numbers to send the pictures and Chanyeol was in the middle of bragging about how much content he had for the next month thanks to Baekhyun. 

Of course, that meant that both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had to take additional pictures for Sehun, which included Vivi nestled in his lap like a blob of white fluff and Toben deciding to jump in Sehun’s lap as well. Mongryong watched from his spot by Baekhyun’s feet with a somewhat uninterested expression. 

When Sehun decided they’d gotten enough of just him, he invited Chanyeol and the two looked advertisement worthy as they grinned and posed together, with and without dogs in tow. 

During the additional photo session, a worker came up and watched them with a look of disbelief. Momentarily, Baekhyun felt embarrassed and went to apologize, but the girl started talking as soon as he approached her.

“Uh, are those guys like, Sehun and Chanyeol from Insta? Me and my friends all follow you guys! Also, are those your dogs? Vivi’s so cute in person,” Baekhyun nodded and held his hand out, guiding her towards them and thankfully, she seemed to be cool and was excited to see people she knew at her job. 

After a five minute conversation in which Sehun asked her to take a picture of all three of them, the worker left with a wave. Shortly after, Sehun announced that it was time to go. 

“She was harmless, but if she posts about us being here, it’s not going to be fun,” Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun only shrugged and hooked Mongryong’s leash.

After a very confusing uber ride, which resulted in Chanyeol and Baekhyun just deciding to leave Mongryong and Toben in the care of Minseok, Sehun’s sugar da—boyfriend, they arrived at the event. 

Seulgi, another influencer, greeted them immediately and waved over one of the staff members holding a tray of pink champagne, “look who finally showed pub fashionably late, as always.” 

Neither Sehun or Chanyeol showed that they were embarrassed about being called out, instead, they both took a flute of champagne with identical shrugs. 

Baekhyun was the only one who muttered a sheepish apology, then reached for a glass of his own. 

“We miss anything interesting?” Seulgi scanned around the room and subtly nodded towards the other influencers present. 

“Over by the refreshment table are Kyungsoo and Joonmyun, apparently they asked Kyungsoo to cater the event, so you know the food’s amazing. His husband is here taking pictures as well,” subtly the group of men glanced over at the other couple. When Chanyeol caught Kyungsoo’s eye, the shorter man offered him a friendly smile.

“Do you know everyone?” Seulgi snorted and Sehun shrugged. 

“Not to toot my own horn, but I’m pretty good at networking.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t the most social person, but since making his channel, he found that he’d really come out of his shell. 

Before, being stuck in a room with talkative extroverts would’ve been his worst nightmare. Now, it was kind of fun. 

He became acquainted with Jongdae, a kind guy who did covers and mashups on his channel, as well as Jisung, who ran a slime channel.

“It’s so nice to meet you, I’ve been watching your videos for some time,” Jongdae admitted after they’d been talking for a while. 

Once again, Baekhyun was flustered by the praise and he mentioned that he’d seen a few of Jongdae’s viral covers as well. Jisung watched on the sidelines with an enthusiastic smile on his face and a glass of sparkling cider in hand. 

“I know you guys probably don’t watch my channel, but it’s nice to be here and talk with everyone,” Jisung commented at an opening in the conversation. 

“Actually, I love watching your slime videos. I still can’t believe you started your channel at 13,” Baekhyun commented.

Now it was Jisung’s turn to blush and softly refuse the praise. 

“I heard you also have quite the Instagram following,” Sehun commented, leaning into the conversation. Jisung’s cheeks darkened and he shook his head. 

“People only follow for the slime videos, though I get a lot of likes when I post personal pictures too…” Sehun let out a snort and he patted Jisung on the back. 

“If you say so Slimeboy02.”

After a pointless speech, an awkward toast and several mouthfuls of Kyungsoo’s hand-curated h'orderves, Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol were given obnoxiously large PR bags. 

As they were leaving, the creator of the app and director of the event greeted them at the door, “thank you for coming and supporting Grab! I look forward to working together in the future.”

It was only after they had shaken the woman’s hand and were getting into their ride home, that Sehun finally let out a drawn-out sigh, “so what is the app even about?” 

“You’re kidding me right?” Chanyeol chuckled, looking at Sehun with an incredulous expression. Baekhyun, however, wasn’t even surprised. 

Sehun’s already limited comprehension skills dulled after about three glasses of champagne and if his count was accurate, the younger man had passed the threshold not too long after they’d arrived. 

“The app is for vegan, vegetarian and other healthy options for delivery. They even cater to low-carb, paleo and other diets specifically,” Baekhyun explained, used to the usual routine. His own eyes kept glazing over because he’d also drank way too much champagne, but his mind was still sharp. 

“Ah, I’ll have to use it then,” Sehun mumbled, leaning onto the car door, probably to take a nap, despite that they were all getting dropped off at his condo. 

Still drunk, but showered and in his pajamas with Mongryong not too far away, Baekhyun scrolled through his Instagram feed and liked several posts from the event. He even sent Chanyeol a DM, praising the camera work on a picture he’d taken himself.

Before Baekhyun fell off to sleep, Chanyeol sent an additional message to follow up his emoji-filled reaction to Baekhyun’s comment. 

** _So, I’m wondering…do you want to go out on a date Wednesday? _ **

His fingers must’ve hovered and twitched over his screen for nearly ten minutes before he typed a confirmation text.

Something that fell between being overjoyed (which is how he felt) and playing it cool (which is what he wanted to do). 

** _Yeah, that sounds awesome. I know this great Italian place downtown :D_ **

He’d been so close to sleeping, now his heart thumped like he was doing vigorous exercise while he awaited an answer. 

** _I love cheese ;) Just send me the address~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to keep track of things:
> 
> Baekhyun- Lifestyle Youtuber/Vlogger  
Sehun- Instagram Influencer (more make-up/Fashion based)  
Minseok- Video Editor (Professionally)  
Chanyeol- Instagrammer (Fitness/Lifestyle based)  
Joonmyun- Instagrammer (Travel photography)  
Kyungsoo- Youtuber (Cooking)  
Jisung (NCT)- Youtuber (Slime)  
Jongdae- Youtuber (Singing Covers/Mashups)  
Yixing and Jongin- Youtubers (Dancers)  
Seulgi (Red Velvet)- Instagram Influencer (Fashion)


	2. GRWM

So maybe filming a date night GRWM before going on an actual date sounded like a cute idea, but then the camera kept unfocusing, plus he’d fucked up his eyeliner four times.

It was frazzling his already fragile nerves and he nearly decided to trash the video and actually get ready for his date, but Sehun sent him a message midway through with an encouraging reaction picture from an episode of Queer Eye.

It happened to be just what he needed to push through everything that made him want to throw his equipment and makeup in the trash and eat microwave lasagna with Mongryong in his lap.

The follow-up text, however, made him chuck his phone across the room, onto his bed.

_ **Oh btw I heard if Yeol really likes you, he’ll put out on the first date~ :3** _

The last thing he needed to think about was how good Chanyeol would look underneath him, saying his name and moaning as he fu—

He needed to get to the date first.

Finally, the camera decided to focus and record everything, so with almost thirty minutes to spare, Baekhyun finished the video and uploaded the files onto his computer. He’d salvage, edit and post tomorrow.

“Mongryong, do I look good?” Baekhyun asked, looking down at the corgi with a hopeful expression. Instead of ignoring him like he usually did when Baekhyun spoke to him, he let out a shrill bark and wagged his tail from his seated position.

Baekhyun took the rare occurrence as a sign of good luck and he reached to scratch between the dog’s ears before he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Baekhyun had been anticipating this date so much that he’d physically written it down on the calendar hanging in his recording room. He’d even drawn smiley faces around it, vaguely thinking that the drawings looked a lot like ear-less Chanyeols.

Now as he walked into the restaurant, his stomach did somersaults because his eyes immediately fell on Chanyeol seated at a table, either taking a picture of himself or checking his face in the camera.

When he saw Baekhyun walking up to the table, he seemed torn between checking Baekhyun out and being flustered that he’d gotten caught looking at himself.

“Baek—Baekhyun, you’re here,” as usual, Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile and he nodded slowly, sitting down.

“Yeah, I am. We had a date right?” He prayed he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. Chanyeol nodded and put his phone face down on the table.

“So, what Sehun said was true right? I’m always looking for work out buddies and it’d be nice to go with a friend.” The way Chanyeol said friend made Baekhyun’s hopes spring into the air because it sounded like Chanyeol was hoping for more.

“Yeah, when do you work out?”

“I work out every day, except Sunday,” Baekhyun choked on his wine and Chanyeol pushed a glass of water towards him, “I wish I could say that was the first time someone’s reacted like that.” After speaking, Chanyeol got a sad expression on his face before he gave Baekhyun another smile.

It made Baekhyun feel bad, so against everything he’d ever stood for as someone who’d only started exercising because he couldn’t fit his favorite pair of jeans, he agreed to go to the gym with Chanyeol.

Come either Tuesday or Wednesday, he knew he would come to regret it, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

All that mattered was the sparkle in Chanyeol’s eye and the genuine excitement etched on his face as he started to ramble about the different things they could try.

“I promise we’ll start simple, nothing too hard or difficult,” Baekhyun could only nod as Chanyeol continued to go into deep detail. He only slackened up when their food came.

With light conversation and the occasional loud slurp of a noodle, Baekhyun smiled harder than he ever had on a date. Several times, he had to remind himself that it was only the first date because as he and Chanyeol traded corny jokes, it felt like they’d known each other forever.

“So, do you still have room for fro-yo or…” Chanyeol asked after their waiter had gone for their checks. He didn’t even try to restrain how excited he was at the prospect and gave an enthusiastic nod.

“How did you know I love frozen yogurt?”

A shrug from Chanyeol, “I just heard it somewhere.”

Sehun’s words rang in Baekhyun’s ears when he found himself pressed into the brick wall outside his apartment with Chanyeol kissing the breath from him. He’d caught Baekhyun off guard, but once he got his bearings, he reversed their position, making Chanyeol let out a low mewl when his own back hit the wall.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since I saw you at the park,” Baekhyun muttered, breathing hard as he took in Chanyeol’s frizzy hair, reddened lips and how blown his pupils were when he pulled away.

Baekhyun fumbled with his keys until he got the door open, then he and Chanyeol stumbled inside with little regard to slipping off shoes or trying not to disturb Mongryong, who was probably asleep in the—forbidden—filming room.

Chanyeol’s lips simmered against Baekhyun’s skin as he, distractedly, guided them towards his bedroom.

Belatedly, as he pushed Chanyeol onto his bed, Baekhyun found that he was glad that he’d cleaned up before the date. It would’ve been embarrassing having to push rejected outfits and jewelry down onto the floor.

“It’s almost a shame for you to take off your clothes, you looked so good tonight,” Chanyeol mentioned as he lounged on Baekhyun’s bed. The compliment shouldn’t have made him blush, but it did.

The top few buttons of Chanyeol’s black shirt were undone and his collar already boasted the makings of bruises that Baekhyun was planning to add to.

Impatient hands made Baekhyun focus on how they pulled at Baekhyun’s belt and shirt, urging him to take them off. However flattering it was, Baekhyun lightly smacked Chanyeol’s hands away with a smirk.

He was in control.

The owlish expression that came as a response only fueled his mounting arousal and he caged Chanyeol between his arms.

Despite how much height—and muscle mass—Chanyeol had on him, when Baekhyun looked down at him, he looked so soft and small.

“Are you gonna be good for me, baby?” Before it got to a point where Baekhyun felt it was awkward to ask, he wanted to make sure things were going the way he thought they were.

Chanyeol’s eyes got even wider at the pet name and he nodded softly, uttering a soft “so good for you,” before softly biting into the flesh of his lower lip.

Baekhyun could’ve come in his pants right then and there, but he took a deep breath and nodded before he went to work on undressing the man below him.

The gorgeous, sun-kissed, muscled skin that twitched beneath Baekhyun’s fingers made him want to make Chanyeol cry and beg, but he would do so in due time.

For now, he took his time divesting himself of his clothes.

Baekhyun could tell he was driving Chanyeol up the wall with how slow he undid his belt, then the buttons on his shirt and finally inched the denim down his thighs.

When he finally got around to touching Chanyeol again, the muscles in Chanyeol’s stomach contracted and quivered under his touch.

Light fingers traced and tickled before they stroked the sparse line of hair leading down Chanyeol’s lower stomach.

Baekhyun’s first good look at Chanyeol’s dick made his own twitch in anticipation, taking in how big and hard he was and how deliciously flushed the head was as it rested on Chanyeol’s stomach, leaking clear.

“So pretty and hard, just for me,” Baekhyun whispered, moving his head down until his hand was wrapped around Chanyeol’s cock and his lips were pressed against the tip.

A shaky “please,” left Chanyeol’s mouth, sounding like a cross between a question and a plead.

Taking advantage of Chanyeol’s vague request, Baekhyun played with his dick, taking it into his mouth and let it rest on his tongue and occasionally protrude suggestively from his cheek.

All of it made a dark flush settle on Chanyeol’s cheeks and needy mewls fall from his mouth as he tried to thrust further into Baekhyun’s mouth. Each time he did, Baekhyun’s mouth pulled back a little bit more and eventually Chanyeol got the hint and kept his hips still, or at least as still as he could manage.

Which wasn’t a lot, considering how he shook like a leaf when Baekhyun finally took him down his throat a few times.

Baekhyun’s jaw ached from the inconsistent playing, but when he looked up and saw Chanyeol holding a hand over his mouth to stifle his whimpers and moans, he realized it was worth it.

He eventually let Chanyeol slip from his mouth with a wet pop and Baekhyun trailed his trimmed fingernails up the sensitive skin of Chanyeol’s thighs, reveling in how shallow Chanyeol’s breathing became.

It only took a few moments for him to reach for the lube and cover his fingers, but in that time, Chanyeol had leaned up and watched him slick up his fingers.

He didn’t even have to ask Chanyeol to spread his legs.

One earned him more hitches of breath, while two got him high pitched whines, which turned to a choked gasp when he crooked them. When he added another finger, Chanyeol gripped his wrist with a pained moan and a heated “now.”

The quizzical expression Baekhyun shot Chanyeol made him add a squeaky, “please,” before Baekhyun complied and put on a condom, stroking himself twice as Chanyeol watched with hazy eyes.

Chanyeol wrapped those long legs of his around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him closer as he soundlessly sunk further into him.

Baekhyun’s heart was pounding in his ears and once again, he had to remind himself to take things slow. After all, it’d been longer than Baekhyun cared to admit since he’d gotten laid.

He wanted this—with Chanyeol—to last, not just in terms of stamina, but also in terms of time. With the way Chanyeol held onto his shoulders and made teary eye contact when he did start to pick up the pace, it not only sent more blood rushing below his waist, but it also made his heart slam in his chest.

“It’s good?” His voice had a lilt to it as he spoke, but Chanyeol didn’t seem to realize and only gave a frantic nod, pressing his fingers into Baekhyun’s skin harder when he grazed his prostate.

Each hard thrust was met with more whines and mewls from Chanyeol, as well as an increasingly tight grip on Chanyeol’s thigh from Baekhyun. At some point, he realized he wanted to take things up a notch, so he hiked Chanyeol’s legs up until he was nearly folded in half, his knees at his chest.

Baekhyun didn’t have enough time to admire just how flexible Chanyeol was, even as he bent forward and started to piston his hips, pulling hiccuped moans from the man below him.

With how he was bent, he couldn’t dig his fingernails into Baekhyun’s back, so instead, he gripped Baekhyun’s thighs and held on tight, even when maintaining the arch in his back became uncomfortable.

The sounds of their skin meeting were drowned out by the steady squeaking of the mattress and the murmured praises Baekhyun kept breathing in Chanyeol’s ear.

Baekhyun finally took pity on Chanyeol and reached between them to stroke Chanyeol’s dick, deciding that this time he would give Chanyeol a pass. Once they had time to talk things out, he wouldn’t be so generous next time. If there was one.

It only took half a dozen strokes before Chanyeol squeezed tight around Baekhyun and spilled white between them with an exhausted sigh, though most of it landed on Baekhyun’s upper chest and his fist.

Chanyeol’s body seemed to pull Baekhyun’s orgasm from him and within a few thrusts, he pressed flush against Chanyeol and shuddered, letting out a quiet moan.

After a few moments, Baekhyun let Chanyeol’s legs fall and they landed hard on the bed after he pulled away. He spent a few seconds taking off the condom and wrapping it in tissue paper before he threw it into the trash. As an afterthought, he pulled more tissue to wipe the rapidly drying come on his chest, as well as a few for Chanyeol to clean up with.

After they were both cleaned up, Chanyeol scooted up and sat against the headboard, a smile on his face, “that was so fucking good.”

At first, Baekhyun just looked at Chanyeol in the dim moonlight, rather enamored by how gorgeous he looked with his violently tousled hair, his pink lips, and reddened eyes.

When Chanyeol waved a hand in front of his face to break him out of his daze, Baekhyun nodded with a gruff, “it was good,” when really, it was some of the best sex he’d had in a while, but he didn’t want to come off too giddy.

Which kind of went out the window when Chanyeol surprised him with a lingering, tongue tangling kiss that ended too quickly for his liking. Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled as he pulled away and his tongue darted out, licking his lips.

Baekhyun blinked a few times, trying to process exactly how to react. Eventually, Chanyeol started to chuckle and it made Baekhyun shake his head and try to open his mouth to talk, but the words kept escaping him.

After all, what could he say?

That he wanted Chanyeol to spend the rest of the night with him?

That Chanyeol should go home and get some rest since he probably had to go to the gym in the morning?

Chanyeol made the effort for him and he scooted closer to Baekhyun, “so is this the part of the date where I put on my clothes and pretend like we didn’t fuck on the first date? Or do I just stay and leave in the morning when it’s less embarrassing?”

Pretend? Embarrassing?

“I wouldn’t mind,” Baekhyun started, finally getting ahold of his words and thoughts, “if you stayed until the morning. It’s late and I’m sure Toben’s been fed and given enough fresh water?”

Something went soft in Chanyeol’s eyes that Baekhyun couldn’t pin down, but he nodded and crawled to the head of the bed, probably in search of his pants with his phone. In the meantime, that meant that Baekhyun was treated to the sight of Chanyeol’s bare ass, as well as other things, as he looked.

It was pleasant.

There wasn’t too much, but it was enough to where Baekhyun could tell that Chanyeol didn’t balk at doing squats and lunges. He couldn’t wait to play with it if—when—Chanyeol let him.

He nearly fell off the bed, but he did find what he was looking for. After a quick text, Chanyeol settled back in his spot, right against Baekhyun.

“This is probably pointless to say, but I really like you. Like, dating-wise. Would that be something you’re into?”

In his haste to answer, spit went down the wrong way and he went into a coughing fit. By the time he recovered, Chanyeol was holding one hand over his mouth to hide his laughter while the other patted him on the back.

“You alright?” Baekhyun nodded and cleared his throat before taking a big breath.

“Yeah. I like you a lot too, Chanyeol. We should date.”

Baekhyun woke up at his usual time from the feeling of Mongryong licking at his fingers and letting him know that it was also time for his breakfast.

Before the dog trotted out the room, he ran over to the other side of the bed and sniffed at Chanyeol’s hand before he gave it a curious lick.

Considering that he wasn’t barking, it seemed as though he liked Chanyeol and was already accepting him, which was a nice thought.

“You’re so lucky. At 7:30 sharp Toben starts barking and won’t be quiet unless my feet are on the ground and I’m standing up. He makes one hell of an alarm clock,” Chanyeol rumbled, his voice groggy with sleep as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

It was so cute.

Baekhyun forwent his usual morning yoga routine in favor of showering with Chanyeol.

Which went exactly how he thought it would.

They’d started out just washing each other backs, but it quickly turned into something more when Chanyeol offhandedly mentioned how spacious it was in the shower. Before Baekhyun could even blink, Chanyeol was on his knees mouthing at his dick with an expertise that made his knees weak. By the end of it, he was leaning against the tiled wall with his hands tangled in Chanyeol’s white hair while Chanyeol’s large hands were doing their own fair amount of squeezing his ass.

Following one of the best blow jobs he’d ever received in his life, Chanyeol wrapped his lower body in a towel and started to dig through Baekhyun’s drawers.

Eventually, he came up with an old pair of sweats and a corgi t-shirt one of his subscribers sent a few months ago.

It was about two sizes too small, but Chanyeol pulled it on anyway and shuffled around Baekhyun’s apartment with Mongryong cradled in his—strong—arms.

When he’d picked up the needy pup, Baekhyun wasn’t certain. However, he was certain that Mongryong ate up the attention.

“Do you like coffee?”

“Black, please,” Chanyeol answered, sitting down at the counter in the kitchen. When his face got close enough, Mongryong started trying to cover his face with kisses, but he was pretty deft at avoiding them.

“So, you being here, is that interrupting your workout schedule?” Baekhyun asked once they both had coffee mugs in hand. To respond, Chanyeol shrugged and took another sip from his cup.

“I can go to the gym at any time. I hope I’m not interrupting your schedule…” Baekhyun thought about it seriously for a few seconds, then let out a snort.

“If you include taking my dog for a walk, then going to Starbucks a schedule, then sure, but I don’t care. This is fun, though I will have to ask you to put Mongryong down. If you hold him too long, he gets spoiled,” Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he got up carefully, taking the dog and sitting him back on the floor.

“Trust me, I know all about spoiled dogs. I just got Toben to stop going to the bathroom indoors. When he goes by my sister and my mom, they let him use the puppy pads and it makes him lazy,” Chanyeol sighed, watching as Mongryong looked at him with sad eyes before he trotted over to a pillow shaped like a chocolate-iced donut and sat down.

As it turned out, eating breakfast with someone other than a dog was fun.

Chanyeol complemented Baekhyun’s cooking between mouthfuls of protein pancakes and homemade syrup he’d learned from one of Kyungsoo’s videos.

“So, um, you’re serious about dating?” Baekhyun asked carefully. His stomach was doing flips and he was gripping the handle of fork unusually hard.

Chanyeol nodded and he looked at Baekhyun with wide, genuine eyes, “I’ve honestly never been more sure about something.”

It was then that his stomach traded places with his heart and he loosened his grip, taking a deep breath. Everything was going perfect.

There was just one thing.

“About last night,” immediately a blush rose to Chanyeol’s face and ears and his gaze lowered to his plate.

“I, uh, I’m kind of...uh, needy in bed? I’m sorry, I should’ve mentioned that before right?” The more he rambled, the redder the tips of his ears got and the cuter he looked.

“No, I liked it. A lot. I’m actually kind of assertive myself, so we kind of match?” They were both skating around the topic, but it wasn’t annoying or purposeful. It was more like, Chanyeol was shy.

“We do, don’t we? So next time, you’ll take care of me, right?” Chanyeol shot him a coy expression, all wide, questioning eyes.

It shouldn’t have made Baekhyun aroused, but it definitely did and he swallowed hard, “yes, but I’ll need you to tell me exactly what you like and dislike, with direct words only.” His voice was level and slightly stern.

It was enough to make Chanyeol stop slouching in his chair and he sat up straighter, “I, um, like being cared for and directed. I like feeling...like that.”

When he finished, the words hung heavily between them and again Baekhyun tried to force himself to calm down because Chanyeol was exactly his type to a t.

“Feeling like what, exactly?”

“Just generally. I’ve always been big—er—tall, so people have always treated me a certain way, but in bed, I realized that I wanted to be treated...differently,” Baekhyun nodded softly and let out a confirming hum. He’s figured that out last night.

“I understand,” and he meant it too.

Growing up as one of the shorter members of his family with cousins well over 5’10”, he always felt the need to show he could be just as commandeering.

While he’d been painfully shy in high school and parts of college, he’d internalized those feelings and when he was finally given the chance to express it, he did. It just so happened that the guy he’d lost his virginity to had been a friend of his roommate, Kris.

Tao was tall and slightly intimidating, but once Baekhyun had gotten to know him—sexually—he realized he was very needy. Which was something Baekhyun quickly realized he liked.

Since then, Baekhyun had a preference for giant boys with secret soft sides.

Like Chanyeol.

Exactly like Chanyeol.

Things hadn’t been as awkward as Baekhyun had been expecting and after Chanyeol had finished his breakfast, he gathered his clothes from the previous night in a Trader Joe’s bag and left.

When his ride pulled up, he leaned over and placed a swift kiss on Baekhyun’s lips before grinning and ducking to get into the car, “see you later, boyfriend.”

Even after he was gone, Baekhyun’s nerves wouldn’t settle and he had to sit down with a cup of tea.

With uncanny timing, Baekhyun’s phone started ringing.

“Considering that you and Chanyeol didn’t answer my messages, DMs or phone calls, I’m going to assume the rumor was right? Did you have a good night,” the way Sehun drew out the word ‘good’ made Baekhyun scoff, “so I take that as a yes?”

“We had a nice date,” Baekhyun started, pausing for suspense, “and an even nicer night. That’s all I’ll say because you can’t keep your mouth shut.” Sehun made a squawking noise in disbelief, then he sighed.

“That’s fair, I guess. Just tell me this,” Baekhyun hummed, “you guys make a good match, don’t you? I had my suspicions, but a few weeks ago I met Chanyeol’s ex, Hakyeon. While he didn’t say anything too descriptive, I picked up the hint. It didn’t work out because Chanyeol was always busy and so was Hakyeon.”

“You know that happens a lot with people like us.” A knowing silence fell between them because even between the two of them, they’d seen the birth and death of several romantic relationships due to their hectic schedules.

“You’re right. Anyway, I’m glad your date went well and it’ll be nice for you to not be a third wheel for once.” Baekhyun let that slide and he opted to instead end the call.

Almost immediately, his phone vibrated with several messages.

** _I’m starting to feel like you don’t appreciate my matchmaking skills :,( even after I found you such a nice boyfriend~_ **

_ **Ungrateful :P** _

Baekhyun glanced at the messages and sent back a simple reaction picture emblazoned with the words ‘I’ll do what I want.’

_ **Meany >:(** _


	3. Photo Op

The rest of Baekhyun’s Thursday was spent editing and posting the problematic GRWM video.

When he posted it, he let out a sigh of relief, happy to be rid of the video that’d nearly made him break down. It’d been a while since he’d had such trouble with a video and in a sick kind of way, it made him nostalgic about when he first started his channel.

He’d been barely out of college and was still trying to establish himself as an ‘official’ adult, working at a media company as a severely underpaid intern. His parents had been paying his rent as well.

Things had come a long way since then, but now that he was standing on his own feet, he’d had little time to think about how things used to be.

Before he sunk further into his thoughts, his phone kept lighting up with notifications from Instagram, which was confusing. He hadn’t posted anything since he posted a very cute and very staged picture of Mongryong eating seedless watermelon on Monday.

Apparently, Chanyeol had posted a few of the pictures of him holding Vivi, Mongryong, and Toben at the cafe and he’d given Baekhyun photo cred. From there, many of Chanyeol’s followers went to check out Baekhyun’s Instagram and followed him, which inflated his follower count by at least 500. Most of them then proceeded to like all of his previous pictures and leave various comments, talking about how handsome he was or how cute Mongryong was.

Just like he usually did, he tapped the heart next to all the cute and polite comments. He also took the time to answer some of the less intruding questions.

He was nearly finished when Chanyeol texted him, so he took a break.

**So, like totally didn’t expect my followers to follow you but you’re welcome ;D**

Baekhyun snorted and debated what to reply with.

He sat there for at least five minutes before the metaphorical light bulb flashed on and his fingers slide across the keyboard.

**Who would’ve known? Not only did I get a bf but I also got clout too? Extreme Couponers can eat my ass bc I got the deal of the century~**

Chanyeol replied with the emoji covering its mouth in shock. Immediately follow that one, he sent a few of the smirking devil ones as well.

**They’re not allowed to eat your ass :/ it’s off the market these days >.>;**

Even if their conversation was childish, Baekhyun still felt heat bloom in his chest at the fact that Chanyeol was already getting a bit defensive over him. It made him think about the twisting feeling his gut each time he’d come across a thirst comment on Chanyeol’s latest picture.

He was falling and he was falling fast.

**Hey btw, I’ll be free tomorrow~ How about we go on a gym date *O***

**Yeah, that sounds cool. Only if I can film it tho :P Need some content for this week**

**I don’t mind, as long as you let me take pictures of you too. Btw I watched your Date Night GRWM video and whoever you went on a date with is sooooo lucky~**

Instead of replying with words or an emoji, Baekhyun sent an obnoxious anime screenshot reaction picture he’d stolen from Sehun.

With barely a few seconds between, Chanyeol sent at least twenty heart emojis and a gif of an anime character with bulging heart eyes.

After a quick late afternoon walk with Mongryong, Baekhyun changed into his pajamas and relaxed in his bed, his eyes glazing over as he put on The Office. Absentmindedly, he shoved his head into the pillow Chanyeol had slept on and took a deep inhale.

When it registered that what he was doing was a little bit creepy and obsessive, he stopped and forced himself to sit up against his headboard and leave the pillow alone. Mongryong must’ve heard the commotion and strolled into the room, climbing his staircase so he could curl up right next to Baekhyun.

The way the dog sniffed at the pillow Baekhyun had been huffing a few moments earlier, did not go unnoticed. After he was satisfied, he settled comfortably on the pillow with a rather content huff.

“I’m glad you like him too,” Baekhyun sighed, reaching over to scratch behind the dog’s ears.

It was entirely too early for how energetic people were at Chanyeol’s gym. They’d only just stepped inside and Chanyeol had been greeted by at least ten people, outside of the staff.

“You’re so popular,” Baekhyun mentioned, taking in all of the machines that were scattered through the pristine space. There were an unnecessary amount of mirrors, so Baekhyun kept catching glances of himself in his black, slim-fitting pants, matching black sweatshirt and sneakers.

He had to admit he’d gone above and beyond—nearly overboard—at trying to impress Chanyeol and if the quick, heated glances Chanyeol kept shooting him were an indicator, then his hard work had not gone to waste.

Baekhyun had also taken his time checking out Chanyeol as well the moment he’d seen the other standing outside the gym. Decked out in a gray tank top and black, knee-length shorts and matching cap—all from one of Chanyeol’s many sponsors—it wasn’t anything special, but he looked great anyway.

“I hope you came ready to sweat because we’re going to do a lot of that,” Chanyeol announced, grinning at Baekhyun before he led them over to a padded mat, “first we’ll stretch a little.”

Feeling apprehension and arousal simultaneously was an experience Baekhyun wasn’t sure he would get used to, but he just went with the flow after setting up his camera. It would be better to keep a lid on things if he wanted to have decent content to stitch together for a video.

As it turned out, being fairly decent at yoga helped him with his stretches and every once in a while, Chanyeol would compliment him on his form and cheekily grin towards the stationary camera.

“You know when I first started exercising, I did everything wrong, but so many people helped me,” Chanyeol mentioned as he and Baekhyun stretched their legs.

All around them, the gym was bustling with activity and the latest—and very copyrighted—Billie Eilish song was playing entirely too loudly, but both Baekhyun’s eyes and attention were locked on how easily Chanyeol manipulated his limbs. He hoped, belatedly, that his thirsty glances wouldn’t be caught on camera.

“You know, I’ve heard that sometimes people at gyms can be really judgmental. That’s why I always stayed away,” Billie crooned about being the bad guy when a brief silence fell between them and the expression on Chanyeol’s face made Baekhyun feel a little bad.

Him and stupid mouth.

Not only did he need to apologize for bringing up the subject, but he might also have to delete some footage. Making Chanyeol look sad and forlorn wasn’t something that needed to be caught on film.

“That’s why a lot of people avoid the gym honestly, which is sad because a gym is a place that should be judgment-free,” Chanyeol huffed, his eyebrows drawn down into a frustrated arch, “but instead there are some self-righteous assholes that ruin it.” Instead of chiming in, Baekhyun only nodded and leaned up from his stretch when Chanyeol did.

When the taller man rose to his feet and did a few twists, stretching his back and waist, Baekhyun followed suit and did the same before he attempted to speak again.

“I’m happy to say I don’t feel judged at all here. Even here with all these people.” With those words, Chanyeol’s face lightened up and he nodded.

“It’s why this is my favorite gym and believe it or not, all of the branches are the same. A judgment-free zone,” Baekhyun’s gaze happened to fall on an intimidatingly buff man softly instructing a woman on the proper form for lunges.

Chanyeol immediately figured out who he was looking at and he chuckled, “that’s Hoseok, though everyone here calls him Wonho. He’s one of the personal trainers and he’s really sweet.”

“He’s so...buff...that’s so cool,” the admiration of how the man’s shirt clung to the well-cultivated muscles of his back was stunning, but Baekhyun forced himself to look away and not think about how Wonho could probably crush him.

“Yeah, I have a bit of a fitness crush on him honestly. I wish I had that dedication,” Chanyeol sighed, his eyes looking hopelessly dreamy as if he didn’t work out almost every single day of the week, “anyway, we’re going to start with some curls with light weights, then we’ll kick it up a notch. Sound good?”

Baekhyun had no idea what a curl was, but with the way that Chanyeol confidently lead him to a place with small weights and seats—apparently called benches—he figured he’d find out.

After getting Baekhyun settled on a bench and showing him the motion with one small five-pound barbell in each hand, he got some twenty-pound barbells for himself and did the same thing. Chanyeol attempted to have a conversation with Baekhyun, but between Baekhyun not wanting to fuck up and watching Chanyeol’s muscles flex as he did his reps, he wasn’t very interesting.

Things only got worse when Chanyeol nudged him toward a machine that had what looked like a seat on with bars at the top and weights behind the aforementioned seat.

“This looks like something that’d be a sex dungeon,” Baekhyun commented under his breath, though Chanyeol seemed to have heard it loud and clear because he let out a chuckle. He’d turned off the camera for the rest of his workout, so he was happier to be a bit freer with his words.

“It’s for assisted pull-ups. The seat is for you to kneel and the weights are to help you,” Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion, “help you meaning, say you weigh about 130, if you are beginning, you would set the weight to say 120. That would make it so you were only pulling up 10 pounds of your body by your own strength, rather than all 130 pounds. When your arms get stronger, you start to decrease the weight until you can do unassisted pull-ups.”

It sounded simple enough, so Baekhyun hunched over the weights, not sure if he wanted to see that he weighed quite a bit more than Chanyeol’s initial guess. At nearly 140 pounds, he decided to adjust the weights to 130 and kneeled on the seat.

His posture or position must’ve been wrong because as he reached for the bars, large, warm hands wrapped around his waist and adjusted him softly.

As if the exercise wasn’t getting his heart beating fast enough, Chanyeol’s hands on his waist sent his heart into overdrive. Only when the hands went away did Baekhyun’s heart calm and he finally reached for the bars.

He managed to pull himself up a few times without even breaking a sweat, so he knew that perhaps only pulling up ten pounds of his weight was too little. So, he lowered himself down and got off, adjusting the weight to 120. Immediately he noted the difference at how hard it was to pull himself up.

When he looked over, Chanyeol wasn’t watching him anymore. Instead, he was settled on the same type of machine next to him, already pulling himself up. Baekhyun could tell by how few weights were notched on his machine that Chanyeol used it frequently.

He probably should’ve been focusing on attempting to pull himself up, but his attention kept honing in on how mesmerizing Chanyeol’s arm muscles were as they flexed and worked to pull him up.

If that had been what Chanyeol considered ‘taking it slow’, Baekhyun wasn’t entirely sure if he ever wanted to see the extent of Chanyeol’s exercise regimen.

They’d only sat down at the restaurant, but Baekhyun could already feel the phantom aches of his muscles protesting against the abuse. After all, he was a naturally soft man with a love for pasta and bread and his body showed it.

“How was it? Not too hard right?” Baekhyun shook his head and shoved a mouthful of rice, salmon and assorted vegetables into his mouth.

“Honestly, I’m not used to working out so seriously, but I’m sure it’ll get easier,” Baekhyun sighed, subtly reaching down to massage the dull ache that was blooming in his thighs.

It was clear that when he got home, he’d need to take a nice soak in his tub.

A bright, electric smile spread across Chanyeol’s face and he took a sip of something he’d called ‘kombucha.’ He’d offered some to Baekhyun earlier, but once he’d taken a whiff of it, he politely declined and stuck with his carbonated lemon water.

Lunch was Chanyeol’s treat and was only a brief walk from the gym, so despite that Baekhyun was covered in a thin layer of sweat and knew he probably wouldn’t be able to move tomorrow, Chanyeol’s giddy felt contagious.

Everything about lunch screamed a date and even the pictures they’d taken following the end of their workout looked very couple-like.

He was probably making sappy heart eyes at Chanyeol as he chewed his food aimlessly, but who cared? It felt good to deviate from his usual routines.

“How do you feel about running?” Chanyeol asked, seemingly out of the blue after they’d finished their food.

Baekhyun swallowed the remnants of his water and gave Chanyeol a leveled stare, “how do most people feel about running?”

Chanyeol’s head tilted cutely to the side and Baekhyun crossed his arms. He already knew he would pay for today’s exercise the following day, so he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Chanyeol expected him to be able to go for a run.

“Fair enough,” Chanyeol answered, a mischievous smirk on his face, “well how about a nice walk tomorrow morning?”

Now that sounded more like something he could, despite how much protest his muscles were going to put up.

“It’s a date.”

When they departed, Chanyeol gave him a shy kiss on the cheek and tangled their hands together before he walked to his own car. Even when he pulled from the parking lot, he gave a few short honks at Baekhyun, waving excitedly.

Chanyeol was so cute that he made Baekhyun’s heart throb almost painfully in his chest.

Even after Baekhyun had showered and was sitting at his desk with Mongryong curled up on top of his feet, he kept thinking about how soft Chanyeol’s lips were against his skin.

It made him so distracted, he had to pause his editing of the footage he’d gotten for the day and just relax into his chair, thinking about his day.

He hated strenuous exercise, but if it meant spending his mornings with Chanyeol, he could make some minor changes.

“Mongmong, how do you feel about adding more exercise to our lives?” The dog raised his head and stared at Baekhyun a few moments before he started to pant, “Good answer.”

After scratching between Mongryong’s ears, Baekhyun resumed editing and couldn’t contain the grin that spread across his face as he watched the videos.

First, there was Chanyeol shyly doing his introduction with him in the lobby of the gym. Then, they were stretching and talking about the latest Star Wars movie, which Baekhyun learned Chanyeol was very passionate about. Lastly, the camera caught moments of Baekhyun making faces as he curled ten-pound barbells. In the background of the clip, Baekhyun could see Chanyeol watching him, his expression similar to the one he’d given him the morning after their first date.

He wondered if he should edit it out to avoid unnecessary prying into his relationship with Chanyeol, but something told him to leave it. His subscribers could assume and inquire, but he didn’t have to answer them.

Just before the video went live, Baekhyun posted a picture he’d taken at the gym on his Instagram.

His notifications filled with likes and comments within five or so minutes. Even some of the new followers mentioned how much Baekhyun seemed to be hanging with Chanyeol recently.

It wasn’t until he got a DM about Chanyeol mentioning him in his story, that he started thinking about how, if or when he was going to reveal their relationship. With the addition of only grinning and thumbs-up emojis, it remained vague enough for people to shrug off as a budding friendship.

Or so he thought.

Sehun, however, burst that bubble when he sent fanfiction he’d found about Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Ranging from sweet to downright raunchy, though surprisingly close to the truth, he felt his stomach flop.

People were already shipping them.

“How does it feel to be trending on twitter? I think I saw some spicy fanart earlier. Want me to send it?” Baekhyun made a noncommittal noise into the phone and Sehun giggled, his fingers already beginning to slide across the screen.

He hardly dealt with Sehun for ten minutes before another call came in, though this time it was from Chanyeol.

“I’m hanging up now, Hun. Thanks for the uhh information?” Sehun caught on quick and said his goodbyes.

“Hello?” Chanyeol’s deep voice asked, sending Baekhyun’s stomach into summersaults.

“Yeah?” When had his lips gotten so dry and why did his tongue feel like it was sticking to the roof of his mouth?

He was acting like a lovesick school kid.

“So, that picture you posted of us was cute. You should post more on Insta, you’re really handsome,” the words were like honey-infused butter, soft yet sweet and Baekhyun was freshly baked bread.

He wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but he was sucking it up and as Chanyeol continued to rain unprompted compliments in that deep voice of his, Baekhyun wasn’t going to stop him.

“Ah-ah, so um, when is our next date?” Baekhyun asked, clutching the phone entirely too tight. He was anxious to see Chanyeol again.

“Any time you want? Even now would be good.” The way Chanyeol said it sounded a lot like he wanted Baekhyun to come over to his place, though Baekhyun could’ve very well been rusty at the whole dating thing.

Looking at the clock, it was almost eight o’clock. If he went, he would probably end up staying the night, because letting go of Chanyeol, as he’d realized on their first date, was hard. The longer he thought about it, the more he knew he was going to overthink things further if he sat still.

“Send me your address. I hope you don’t mind if I bring Mongryong though? He hates spending the night alone,” Chanyeol said that he didn’t and as he spoke, a shrill bark came from Toben like the little poodle knew Baekhyun and his dog were coming over.

Chanyeol mentioned that it didn’t make sense for them to stay on the phone any longer if Baekhyun was coming, which Baekhyun agreed to, so they hung up with unspoken promises.

Quicker than was probably necessary, Baekhyun packed a bag for Mongryong and loaded him into the car, completely forgetting anything for himself.

It was only when he was sitting outside of Chanyeol’s apartment that he realized that and inwardly cursed himself. He didn’t go back to get things for himself though.

In fact, he briefly imagined what he’d look like in Chanyeol’s clothes, causing arousal to swirl in the pit of his stomach.

Which only worsened when Chanyeol opened the door in a tightly fitted muscle tee and low slung sweatpants.

“That was quick,” Chanyeol mentioned, already reaching to give impatient Mongryong chin scratches. Toben circled Chanyeol’s legs and looked up at the attention the plump corgi was getting before he let out indignant barks. Partially out of humor, Baekhyun sat Mongryong down and gave Toben the same treatment Mongryong had received from Chanyeol.

No more barks.

Mongryong simply gave the scene an apathetic snort, then went on his way of exploring Chanyeol’s apartment.

“Uh, welcome to my humble abode,” Chanyeol introduced, waving his arm around the carefully decorated space. Quite different from the nearly chaotic hodgepodge of Baekhyun’s apartment, there was something sleek and modern about Chanyeol’s.

He wasted no time showing Baekhyun around and pointing out the necessary places like the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, where he lingered.

The sheets were crumpled on the bed, but otherwise, the room looked fairly neat and just as organized as the rest of the apartment. Baekhyun also noted that whatever pleasantly soft smell emanated from Chanyeol, poured from his bedroom in droves.

It was almost like an alluring aphrodisiac, pulling him in.

As the ideal host, Chanyeol set up Mongryong’s food bowl and his own water, as well as scatter some of his favorite toys—a stuffed pig and red tennis ball—around the house. Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed his absence until he pressed his fingers in the small of Baekhyun’s back, urging him to not just linger at the doorway, but to walk in.

With neither dogs in sight, he closed the door behind them and pulled Baekhyun further into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on my new [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)


	4. Q & A

The moment Chanyeol had gotten him into his bed, he’d been all over Baekhyun.

They were skipping all kinds of steps and milestones as Chanyeol wrapped his legs and arms around Baekhyun and just kissed him. Like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks, much less a few hours.

Woodsy and spicy, the scent of both Chanyeol and the air around Baekhyun made him want to drown and let all of it wash over him as Chanyeol’s tongue tangled with his own.

Sure, Chanyeol had moved and gotten them into that position quickly, but the kisses themselves were languid and careful like Chanyeol was tasting him. Considering how heavy things had gotten when they’d first slept together, Baekhyun couldn’t—and wouldn’t—complain about having both arms and his lap full of one zealous man with long limbs.

Baekhyun had never had a relationship where he’d fallen so hard and fast.

He didn’t even seem to care that things had gone out of logical order. They’d fucked on the first date, then decided to date exclusively and officially the next day. A few days after that, here he was pinning the taller man into his bed as he attempted to memorize every dip and curve of his body after having spent a good portion of the morning hours with him.

Chanyeol’s fingers were digging into the fabric of his already stretched to hell shirt and he leaned into it, enjoying it as he kissed down his neck and removed his clothes from him. By the time he trailed the kisses down Chanyeol’s inner thighs, he’d slipped the other’s sweatpants off revealing nothing underneath.

Large, encouraging hands carded through Baekhyun’s faintly pink hair while light scratches landed on his scalp, making him let out satisfied hums on Chanyeol’s warm skin.

A quick glance told Baekhyun that Chanyeol was painfully hard, but he wasn’t pushing for more. Instead, he was just sitting still, letting Baekhyun bite and lick at his skin, leaving faint marks. When he looked up, Chanyeol’s eyes were glassy and his lower lip was trembling.

Baekhyun didn’t even give it much thought when a soft “baby,” slipped from his mouth as he mouthed at the defined ridges in Chanyeol’s stomach. The pet name must’ve struck something inside of Chanyeol because his cock twitched and he let out a moan that made his chest rumble beneath Baekhyun’s mouth.

“You like that?” Baekhyun asked, pausing his kisses to look up. Chanyeol nodded slowly and tugged at Baekhyun’s arm until they were face to face.

Just like the kisses from before, it pulled Baekhyun in, intoxicating him on just how needy Chanyeol was for him.

He was aroused as well and had been since Chanyeol initially pulled him into the bedroom, but now he felt the need to take apart the man beneath him. Even when he pulled away for a breath, Chanyeol’s hands were still tangled in his shirt and whining, not wanting to part from him.

The grip only tightened as Baekhyun resumed kissing Chanyeol’s skin, planting gentle kisses on his lips, chin, neck, collar, shoulder, pausing again to focus on Chanyeol’s interestingly small nipples. Countless pinches, licks, and bites had Chanyeol arching into Baekhyun’s mouth, wordlessly pleading with him to do something more.

But Baekhyun couldn’t do that of course. This was about more than just getting off and he wanted to make sure Chanyeol knew that, so he just grinned against Chanyeol’s skin.

“Good boys wait for what they want,” Chanyeol went quiet as Baekhyun paused, “isn’t that right baby boy?”

Chanyeol nodded and watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Baekhyun moved down past his dick, focusing on his thighs. Thick with muscle, yet still soft and quivering under his touch, Baekhyun was obsessed. He couldn’t wait to see them flex and work as Chanyeol rose and fell in his lap.

Baekhyun quickly came upon the realization that not only was Chanyeol a phenomenal listener, but he also excelled at restraining himself.

Each time he managed to get Chanyeol to the edge with his hands and mouth, he’d stop just short of making him come and run his hands up Chanyeol’s thighs teasingly. Chanyeol would let out a frustrated moan and arch his back, subtly trying to get Baekhyun to finish what he’d started.

Light scratches down Chanyeol’s stomach and soft kisses to the angry red tip of his cock had tears springing up in Chanyeol’s wide eyes.

“You’re so pretty,” Baekhyun sighed, grinning when he saw the color of Chanyeol’s cheeks darken.

“Baek,” his voice was hoarse like he’d been screaming and moaning all night. It shouldn’t have gone straight to Baekhyun’s dick, but it did and he couldn’t deny it.

“Even your cock is pretty,” Baekhyun mumbled, pumping Chanyeol slow while he maintained eye contact with him. Leaning forward, he finally gave Chanyeol what he wanted and deep throated him, making sure to make wet slick sounds. When he moaned around Chanyeol, he felt him tense under him and Baekhyun pulled off with a soft pop.

Chanyeol’s arms tensed at his side and he balled up the sheets in his fists, arching his back as he was stroked until streaks of white covered Baekhyun’s chin, lips, nose, and eyelashes.

When Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol was finished, Baekhyun stuck out his tongue and made a face that was entirely too cute considering the current situation. Chanyeol could only look at him and covered his own eyes, letting a chuckle echo deep in his chest. As the laughter subsided, he wiped most the mess off his face with tissues that Chanyeol handed him and he crawled over Chanyeol, looking down at him.

“Good boys get a reward.”

The reward, Chanyeol decided, was exactly what Baekhyun had been picturing earlier when he was admiring Chanyeol’s thigh.

The sculpted muscles looked gorgeous as he gripped those strong thighs, making him let out pleasure-filled sighed that made Chanyeol ride him harder.

“I want you to come,” Chanyeol whined, grinding down his hips and making Baekhyun brush against his prostate. The electric shocks made Chanyeol shiver and shake on top of him, his dick hard and bouncing against his chiseled abs.

“And I want to see you come on my dick,” Baekhyun spoke, stroking tanned skin. “So it seems like we’re on the same page, as usual.” Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol would’ve grinned at him if he hadn’t been so focused on getting him to come.

He bent his knees and he started to meet Chanyeol’s down thrusts, moving his hands from the man’s thighs to his hips. The grip was so tight, Baekhyun was sure there would be marks in the shape of his hands by the time Chanyeol clenched tight around him and drew his orgasm from him.

“Chanyeol, fu—” White heat clouded his vision and Baekhyun gritted his teeth, his eyes nearly crossing when Chanyeol squeezed him tighter.

Once he’d finished spilling into the condom, Chanyeol climbed off Baekhyun’s lap and kneeled down next to him, an expectant, yet goofy expression on his face.

“Touch yourself and come,” Baekhyun’s words made Chanyeol’s eyes widen even more and he spread his legs, reaching down to give himself a few tentative strokes before making eye contact with Baekhyun.

Slow, yet effect, Chanyeol came after a dozen strokes, splattering white over Baekhyun’s stomach. His chest was heaving and he kept looking at Baekhyun through his thick eyelashes, especially when he squeezed the last bit from himself.

“Gorgeous,” Baekhyun murmured, reaching up to intertwine one of his hands with Chanyeol’s clean one. The compliment made the taller man blush and he quickly cleaned his come from Baekhyun’s skin.

Baekhyun also sat up and discarded the used condom in the trash can near the bed, then he pulled Chanyeol towards him and settled down to take a nap.

The soft trilling of Baekhyun’s phone woke him up from his sex-induced nap and he reached across a snoring Chanyeol for it. He also hit a nearby lamp because the room was completely dark.

Without thinking about it, he okayed a video message and was welcomed to the sight of a rosy looking Joonmyun.

“That doesn’t look like your house…” Baekhyun shrugged, stilling wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he struggled to sit up. He didn’t even bother to be careful and for a few split moments, Chanyeol’s bare, hunched shoulders were in view and Joonmyun’s eyes widened, “wait, Soo come here!”

Realization dawned on Baekhyun and he tried to right himself and get Chanyeol out the frame, though the owlish expression on his face gave him away. After some shuffling from Joonmyun’s side, both Kyungsoo and Joonmyun came into view.

The other man squinted at him, almost like he was trying to piece together where he was and when a certain black poodle decided to start barking from behind the door, he knew he was caught.

“I knew it! Are you guys dating or oh—” Joonmyun stopped when Chanyeol sat up, cuddling into Baekhyun’s side with obvious hickies on full display, “I see. Well, Kyungsoo mentioned something about seeing your most recent gym vlog with Chanyeol and he kind of guessed it. Congrats!”

It was a bit too late in the night to be dealing with Joonmyun’s bubbly disposition, but since he’d bothered to facetime Baekhyun, it must’ve been too important for text.

“Yeah, we’re dating. We were waiting for the right time to tell everyone, but I guess no better time than the present,” Baekhyun admitted, still managing to hold the phone away from himself. Chanyeol had fallen back asleep and was snoring in his ear.

“I called to invite you to Kyungsoo and I’s fifth-anniversary party and we’re having a small get together. Since you and Chanyeol are together, I’ll extend my invitation to the both of you, rather than tell you both to invite a plus one,” Baekhyun chuckled softly, trying not to disrupt the sleeping man on his shoulder.

“Consider this your RSVP,” Joonmyun gave a happy hum of response and wished them a good night before hanging up.

There was nothing Baekhyun wanted to do more than go back to sleep, but his stomach had other plans as it growled. The barking had ceased, but Baekhyun maneuvered Chanyeol to the nearest pillow and slipped out of bed to check on the dogs.

When Mongryong caught sight of Baekhyun from his perch on what had to be Toben’s bed, he trotted over and sniffed at Baekhyun’s bare legs. He’d opted to just pull on his underwear, so the dog eyed him with something that looked like judgment.

Toben, on the other hand, glanced at him from the couch and hopped down, wagging his tail as he led Baekhyun to his empty food bowl.

“So, you’re hungry,” Toben barked and wagged his tail harder, his tongue lolling out his open mouth like he’d understood Baekhyun’s words.

After finding the large bag of dog food, he measures half a cup and poured the dry food into the bowl. Toben barely waited for him to pull away before he stuck his face into the dish, causing some bits to scatter onto the floor.

He made quick work of cleaning up the soiled puppy pads and putting down new ones, before washing his hands and retreating back to the bedroom.

With his arms folded, Chanyeol was sitting up and watching Baekhyun with that amused look of his.

“Such a good puppy daddy,” Baekhyun grinned and he kneeled on Chanyeol’s side of the bed, leaning over to give him a peck on the lips.

“Yeah, well this puppy daddy is starving. What do you feel like eating?”

Thirty minutes later, they were draped over each other on the couch, watching Bob’s Burgers and eating pad thai.

“So was I dreaming or did Joonmyun call earlier?” Chanyeol asked about halfway through his bowl. Baekhyun nodded and swallowed what was in his mouth before explaining everything, including that Kyungsoo had guessed that they were dating, “I’ve actually been getting a lot of comments like that. I think both of our followers think we are too. I never confirm or deny.”

“Me neither really. Do you want to make this public? I don’t like people prying too deep into my personal life, but with how we keep crossposting, it’s bound to just become common knowledge right?” Baekhyun had actually been thinking about the topic for a few days and now that Chanyeol had opened up the metaphorical Pandora’s box, his imagination ran wild.

What would happen if or when they broke up? Would they have to be public about that as well? Baekhyun had only briefly mentioned people when he was dating them, never showing their faces in his vlogs or Instagram posts. He noticed—after a late-night creep session of Chanyeol’s Instagram—that Chanyeol did the same.

If neither of them had ever openly shared a romantic relationship, why would they start now? Also, could they perhaps capitalize off it, like Jongin and Yixing, who’s subscriber boosted when it was revealed that the dancing duo were boyfriends?

Or, they could take the route of Joonmyun and Kyungsoo, who kept their personal life mostly separate from their accounts and the only people who were aware that the two men eve knew each other were their close friends. Though Baekhyun always thought the two were begging to be caught whenever Joonmyun would travel somewhere and take pictures, then Kyungsoo would feature that country on his channel and cook a dish using ‘authentic ingredients’ sent to him by a traveling ‘friend.’

“It’s like I can hear the wheels in your head turning,” Chanyeol mentioned, his face a few inches from Baekhyun’s, “what if we just let people assume what they want? I’ll post what I want and you post what you want. If either of us wants to confirm or deny it, we can. There doesn’t have to be some big reveal.”

There was definitely that idea.

“Valid,” Baekhyun mumbled, picturing himself repeatedly fighting the urge to post goofy videos and pictures of Chanyeol that he would definitely take. He could also imagine himself using some vague, yet not-so-vague hashtags like #datenightbros

With dinner finished, Chanyeol reluctantly got up from his spot nestled against Baekhyun and threw away the trash, then he ran across Toben and Mongryong curled up together on Toben’s bed. After quietly getting Baekhyun’s attention, both of them snapped an obnoxious amount of pictures, then retreated into Chanyeol’s bedroom to sleep.

As expected, Chanyeol insisted on being the small spoon, so he wiggled his way into Baekhyun’s arms, sighing when he got comfortable.

“Night Yeol,” Baekhyun whispered, kissing the top of Chanyeol’s head. As a response back, Chanyeol squeezed his hands.

“Night Baek.” If Baekhyun hadn’t been so tired from the early morning exercise, plus the very vigorous workout Chanyeol gave him a few hours prior, he would’ve melted at the domesticity of it all. For now, he was exhausted and slipped off to sleep.

The first thing Baekhyun noticed when he woke up the next morning, was the unbearable heat that was making him sweat. Thinking he must’ve swaddled himself in his blanket, he sleepily tried to pull the blanket off him, but his hands were met with skin and hair that were not his own.

Cracking open a single eye, Baekhyun surveyed his surroundings and quickly realized he wasn’t in his own bed. He also realized that the source of the heat wasn’t a blanket, but Chanyeol, who was nestled into his chest and holding him like a body pillow.

There was even a small puddle of drool on Baekhyun’s—Chanyeol’s—shirt.

Rather than wiggle free, he kicked off the small amount of blanket that was covering him and attempted to stretch his arms.

It was then that he was reminded of the impending ache that accompanied him after a stint at the gym. Unignorable and present, he made a groaning noise and put his arms down.

It wasn’t the noise, but rather the movement that made Chanyeol stir awake and he lifted his head, gazing at Baekhyun with sleepy eyes.

Baekhyun always did love waking up to something devastatingly cute in the morning.

Perhaps out of courtesy, Chanyeol released his grip and let Baekhyun—slowly—sit up. His grimace did not go unnoticed and Chanyeol shot him a cheeky smile, before slipping from the bed and disappearing into the connected bathroom.

The sound of running water, as well as Chanyeol relieving himself, came from the cracked door and Baekhyun debated seeing if his legs were better off than his arms.

Which, as it turned out, they weren’t.

He still made it to the bathroom, though his legs were threatening to collapse beneath him.

Sitting on the edge of a large garden tub, Chanyeol dropped something reminiscent of a blue jawbreaker into it and quietly watched as the water turned colors.

When Baekhyun leaned on the doorsill, he tried to look nonchalant and cool, but his limbs felt like they were full of sand. The sound of his footsteps caught Chanyeol’s attention and he looked up with a sheepish smile.

“I didn’t keep my promise and we did a lot at the gym.” Baekhyun shrugged and walked slowly into the bathroom, leaning on the counter as he watched Chanyeol continue tending the water.

“Is that for me?” A nod.

“It’s a muscle-relaxing bath bomb from Lush. I got them in a birthday basket from one of my sponsors and I’ve been buying them since.”

Still leaned on the counter, Baekhyun kicked off his pants and gently lifting his shirt over his head. When Chanyeol turned to beckon him into the water, he listened and stepped up into the tub, not missing the heated glances on his body.

As much as he wanted to fool around with Chanyeol and soak the fluffy rugs with splashing water, he could barely think about anything more than the ache throughout his body, especially his legs and arms.

Sinking into the water felt like he was dissolving into a peppermint-eucalyptus cloud and he let out a sigh, only opening his eyes when heard clothes rustling. At first, he thought Chanyeol was just going to shower in the stall that was situated close to the tub, but he soon realized that the other man was going to join him in the tub.

“This is one hell of a third date,” Baekhyun joked, scooting over so Chanyeol could straighten out his long legs. With just enough room, they settled into a quiet conversation and Baekhyun mentioned how much better his muscles felt.

“How about we take the dogs out, then go for brunch? There’s a place that wants me to do a feature post on them and our food will be free,” Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled as he voiced the suggestion and Baekhyun agreed without much thought.

After all, what else was he going to do for the rest of the day besides sit at home with Mongryong and his computer, probably playing the Sims?

All washed, dried and dressed in more of Chanyeol’s endless amounts of exercise clothes, they hooked up their dogs to leashes and Chanyeol showed Baekhyun his usual route. There was a park near the apartment and after a few laps around the neighborhood, they let Toben and Mongryong run around the park.

It wasn’t exactly a dog park, but since both dogs had taken care of their needs, they didn’t cause too much trouble. At least not until Toben charmed a toddler out of his vanilla ice cream cone, which he then shared with Mongryong.

While the child seemed amused at the puppies eating his ice cream, his mother was not and she fussed at Chanyeol and Baekhyun about not keeping their dogs on their leashes. She seemed satisfied enough when Chanyeol bought her a frosé and a new ice cream cone for her kid.

Following that, the dogs went back on their leashes and the couple walked home, Baekhyun grinning because their hands kept bumping while they walked. Eventually, he just reached over and held Chanyeol’s hand, making the man’s cheeks darken.

Going home had been hard, but Chanyeol had been invited, last minute, to a new kickboxing gym. He swore up and down that he was allowed to bring Baekhyun, but Baekhyun declined, mentioning that his muscles still hadn’t recovered at his day at the gym. He was in no shape to do a kickboxing class.

After a guilt-inducing pout and plenty of kisses, Chanyeol let him leave.

Back at his own house, things were quiet and exactly as he’d left it, but it almost felt weird going back to silence. At Chanyeol’s house, there was noise all the time, either coming from Toben or Chanyeol.

The silence didn’t last for long though, because after Baekhyun had settled in his filming room and checked his business email, sorting through potential sponsors, a loud banging startled him and Mongryong who was settled by his feet.

When he opened the door, his niece and nephew offered a screeched greeting before chasing down Mongryong. When he looked up, he saw his sister-in-law, Jungwon, staring at him with a sorry expression.

“Please don’t tell me you forgot you promised to watch Rina and Gunhoo. It’s your brother and I’s anniversary,” which definitely looked to be true when Baekhyun took in her semi-formal attire, heels, and makeup. Following the birth of the twins, the woman rarely ever wore more than a lipstick or light bb cream, sneakers and exercise gear.

“Uh,” Baekhyun mumbled. Jungwon looked at him with a raised manicured eyebrow and shrugged. “No matter, they’re yours for the night. Baekbeom will pick them up tomorrow afternoon. Have a good—” the woman stopped to rethink her words, “decent night.” With that, she shoved two backpacks at Baekhyun and bolted, walking entirely too fast considering the height of her stilettos.

Closing the door and setting down the two backpacks—Moana and Friday Nights at Freddy’s, respectively—he went in search of the children.

Piled on top of Mongryong’s beloved donut pillow, they were petting and scratching the fat little dog’s stomach and behind his ears without pause. Most dogs who weren’t raised around children were wary of them, but not Mongryong.

Mongryong was rolled onto his back and enjoying the spike in attention, looking blissed out with a doggy smile on his face as his tongue hung out and his tail wagged furiously.

“So you guys only wanted to hang out with me to see my dog, I see how it is,” Baekhyun spoke up, covering his face and hiking up to his voice to a whining pitch. Both of the twins looked at him and immediately abandoned poor Mongryong in favor of cuddling their still faux weeping uncle.

After far too many wet kisses from two guilty six-year-olds, Baekhyun suggested that they watch a movie so he could finish checking his business emails from his phone. When he asked for suggestions, he got everything from the Lion King to some monstrosity called The Emoji Movie. They settled for Mulan and bowl full of fresh popcorn, which they could only eat after promising not to feed any to Mongryong, who was begging at their small feet with big puppy eyes.

Surprisingly, he managed to read all the emails and reply to the ones that were of interest to him while the two kids were transfixed on the bright colors of the scene where Mulan turns a line of lanterns into a makeshift zipline.

Even Baekhyun had to pause making a professional reply to watch it because it was one of his favorite movies and he refused to admit it aloud.

When the credits rolled, Baekhyun mentioned taking the dog for a walk and Rina and Gunhoo jumped from their seats and shoved their feet into their little shoes. Mongryong, who’d heard the walk from his resting place bolted to the door and ran circles around the feet of the kids.

By the time they’d gotten back from their walk, they were starving, so Baekhyun drove them all to a nearby family-owned pizza place. The kids loved chalkboard-esque walls and spent a good portion of dinner drawing on with the giant pieces of chalk.

Baekhyun kept trying to wipe their hands so they wouldn’t ingest more chalk dust than they were already breathing in, but that proved to be an impossible thing. At one point, he just asked their waitress for about twenty wet wipes and threw a pack at either child when they came to take bites out of their pizza.

Gunhoo got smart and kept shoving his face into his plate so he wouldn’t have to use his hands. Both Baekhyun and Rina looked at him in disgust, but he kept doing and even growled after a big bite, coming up with pizza sauce smeared on his face.

Very quickly did it make Baekhyun question if he wanted kids of his own.

But, he also kept picturing kids with Chanyeol’s big ears and goofy smile and it made him smile to himself. To any outsider, it looked like he was humoring Gunhoo’s lack of table manners.

Dinner ended without much incident and he took the kids home, letting them take their baths and put on their own pajamas. He turned on something Sehun had mentioned before called The Miraculous Ladybug, which is apparently what Vivi watched when Sehun and Minseok weren’t home to keep him occupied.

If it was enough for a spoiled dog of Vivi’s caliber, it was definitely fine enough for his easily entertained niece and nephew.

They were quite entertained and both of them faded off to sleep by the third consecutive episode. Thanking whatever deity was helping him for the night for Netflix, he turned off the lights, sans a dim nightstand lamp in case one of them had to get up and use the bathroom in the night. He also cracked the door and set off to sleep in his filming room.

Mongryong, the traitor, obviously slept in Baekhyun’s bed with the twins, leaving Baekhyung to make himself comfortable on the bed he rarely slept it. It had far too many pillows and honestly looked pristine on camera, but wasn’t that comfortable.

Or it wasn’t comfortable until he kicked all the extra blankets and pillows of the bed, then cuddled into the sheets.

Before he fell asleep, Chanyeol sent a few pictures of him taking the kickboxing class in a t-shirt emblazoned with the name of the gym on it in orange letters.

The way the t-shirt clung to his sweaty and amply muscled torso made Baekhyun’s throat go dry.

His boyfriend was too hot for his own good and he told him so.

**Did u kno ur tits were out?**

**U like my titties out, noted ;)**

Park Chanyeol had plans to kill him and he wanted to humor him more, but he briefly told Chanyeol about his babysitting endeavors. He even sent Chanyeol some pictures he’d taken during their walk and at the restaurant.

**They’re so qt *O* also they look very energetic**

**Too energetic. I’m about to crash ~_~**

Chanyeol sent sympathetic emojis of a bear patting its bird friend’s back, as well as some K-pop girl telling him to ‘cheer up’ in Korean. To reply, Baekhyun sent a picture of a bear going to sleep and Chanyeol sent him a goodnight message back.

**GN and don’t let the Chanyeols bite….unless u like it? :)**

Baekhyun let out an involuntary snort and sent an emoji rolling its eyes before he actually went to bed, but not before eyeing the darkening spots that were on his chest and stomach.

He did like it.

Before the kids woke up, Baekhyun did his usual yoga routine and took Mongryong for a quick walk. When he made it back inside, Rina was stirring awake.

Twenty minutes passed before they were able to rouse Gunhoo and Baekhyun told them they were going to IHOP, which made the twins move through their morning routines quicker than he’d ever seen them move when playing wasn’t involved.

Not even ten minutes after he’d made his announcement were the twins dressed and ready to leave.

Jungwon would probably have a fit at the fact that they weren’t eating organic things, but since the kids didn’t have a fun aunt, he would be their unhealthy-food-uncle. A little junk food never killed anyone.

On the ride, Baekhyun subjected himself to listening to BTS and Old Time Road, which were apparently things kids like to listen to. It seemed he was learning a lot about kids this time around and he probably should write it down in a notebook or on his phone.

Something had made him grab his vlogging camera, so he took a few video shots of the twins, who were naturals in front of the camera. It might’ve been that their mother insisted on capturing every important moment since they’d been born.

They had no problem telling the camera about their school and then eating their pancakes, though Gunhoo displayed considerably better table manners. Perhaps the next time they came to visit, Baekhyun might film them to ensure they—well, Gunhoo—behaved.

He also caught a bit of Rina and Gunhoo running around at a park. Baekhyun figured since he’d loaded them up with sugar so early, he might as well let them run some of it off before they dad came for them.

When Baekbeom came back for them, they were nearly comatose, clearly ready to take a midday nap and in a bad mood.

Both Baekhyun and their father tried to lure them out, but both children refused to leave the couch where they were laying. Eventually, Baekbeom had to pick both of them up and carry them to his car, while Baekhyun carried their bags.

They sluggishly put on their seatbelts and leaned on either window of the car, falling asleep before Baekbeom even pulled off.

“Thanks again for watching them, even if you forgot,” Baekbeom muttered, shoving Baekhyun’s shoulder lightly.

“It was actually fun, so no problem and I didn’t forget!” From how his voice hitched at the last word, both men knew he had. Instead of picking at him more, Baekbeom thanked him again, then climbed into his car and drove away.

Watching them go made Baekhyun a little sad, but when he walked into his apartment and noticed the chaos, he missed them a little less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know the name of Baekbeom's wife or if he has kids yet, so that's definitely made up. The children, however, are based on actual things I've seen my students do...


	5. Of Facetimes and Instagram Lives

Baekhyun squinted as he watched Joonmyun finish preparing party favor bags for everyone. There was a slight smudge of red lipstick and if Baekhyun hadn’t spotted it when he walked past Joonmyun, he would’ve missed it.

“Is that lipstick on your cheek?” Baekhyun wished he hadn’t mentioned it, because Joonmyun’s eyes widened and he excused himself, fleeing to what Baekhyun assumed to be the nearest bathroom or mirror.

He’d only been in Joonmyun and Kyungsoo’s home a few times before, but each time he always felt overwhelmed by how neat and precise everything was. There was nothing out of place and all of the decor matched.

The only thing that clashed were the two toy poodles, lounging on the white rug. They’d only looked up when Joonmyun had shuffled down the hall, then laid back down and stared at Baekhyun.

He couldn’t resist getting up from his seat and going to scratch and pat the puppies, who both seemed to like the sudden attention.

When Joonmyun came back, his cheeks were red and he thanked Baekhyun for telling him, then went back to putting the finishing touches on the bags.

“So, you’re sure you want to go shopping with me of all people?” Baekhyun asked, looking up from rubbing Meokmul’s belly.

Sheepish expression gone, Joonmyun smiled brightly and he nodded.

“Yes! You have a great sense of style and I want my outfit to surprise Kyungsoo.” That was a fair enough explanation, so Baekhyun accepted it as fact and got up.

Five stops later, Baekhyun managed to drag Joonmyun into a few high-end stores to check out their options.

“I think that red blazer will be perfect with the slacks you wanted to wear, plus we can pin your favorite thing on it,” Baekhyun cooed, walking over to tug at the blazer until it hung perfectly on Joonmyun’s slight shoulders.

“Do I even want to look at the price tag?” Joonmyun joked as he gazed at himself in the mirror. Baekhyun could tell he was impressed with what he saw because he kept rolling his shoulders and turning sideways to admire how it looked.

“Probably not.”

To protect his mind, Baekhyun took Joonmyun’s card and the jacket, paid for it and handed the man the card and a large bag.

For his help, Joonmyun offered to treat Baekhyun to lunch, but he turned it down because he had plans with Sehun.

“He’s been jealous lately since Chanyeol and I have been hanging out more,” Joonmyun gave a thoughtful nod and thanked him again before they went their separate ways.

“See you tomorrow. I can’t wait to see how nice you both look together.” Baekhyun said, patting Joonmyun on the shoulder before he left.

“Right back at you. Kyungsoo’s going to be surprised by that jacket, I know it.” Joonmyun looked down at the bag and grinned.

Traffic was horrible going uptown, so by the time Baekhyun made it to the restaurant they’d agreed on, Chanyeol and Sehun were already seated and had ordered their food and his.

“Look who finally decided to show their face. I haven’t seen you in two weeks and then you show up late? I’m getting new best friends,” despite how sharp his words were, his face betrayed how happy he was to see Baekhyun.

He slid in the booth next to Chanyeol and kissed his cheek, catching him by surprise. His face reddened immediately and he stuttered a warm greeting.

“Watching you two makes me sick,” Sehun muttered, reaching to sip at his sparkling water.

“You’re kidding, right? I had to deal with the heart eyes you would make at Minseok when you first started dating. Lest we not forget how you almost called him Daddy in the middle of dinner,” Sehun’s eyes widened as he sipped from his straw and he avoided Baekhyun’s eyes.

Chanyeol looked scandalized and Baekhyun only shook his head, knowing he wouldn’t hear more snark out of Sehun’s mouth for the day.

“So anyway,” Chanyeol started, trying to change the subject, “how was shopping with Joonmyun? I know you found him something good, right?” Baekhyun nodded and he showed them a picture he’d taken of Joonmyun in the blazer.

Sehun let out a satisfied hum and Chanyeol grinned.

“He looks great. I can’t wait to see the rest of the outfit. Your style is so good Baek,” the compliment sounded like honey coming from Chanyeol with his deep voice, so Baekhyun couldn’t help but grin back.

The hand that reached for his underneath the table also contributed to the grin on his face.

When the food came, they ate with light conversation flowing until Baekhyun mentioned the lipstick he’d seen on Joonmyun’s face.

“I had no idea he was interested in makeup. I would love to do stuff with him,” Baekhyun mentioned offhandedly. Sehun stopped eating and sat down his fork, looking at Baekhyun with his eyebrows raised.

“Wait you don’t know?” Baekhyun shook his head and a Cheshire grin crossed Sehun’s face, “you know how secretive Kyungsoo is, but Joonmyun kind of lets himself slip up here or there. Just like our lovely Yixing and Jongin have exhibition kinks, Joonmyun is a rope bunny with a penchant for pretty clothes.”

Baekhyun waited for Sehun to go into more detail and when he failed to do so, he swallowed what was in his mouth and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, I can’t say Joonmyun wouldn’t look pretty in a dress,” Baekhyun sighed at last. Out of respect for Kyungsoo’s unspoken wish of privacy, the topic died there.

Sort of.

Later that night, when Baekhyun was lying in bed and scrolling through Instagram, Chanyeol called him.

“How do you feel about dresses and stuff?” Chanyeol asked, making Baekhyun startle into an upward-seating position at his suddenness.

“In what context? I don’t really wear them myself, but my taste isn’t too bad. My mom and Jungwon always love what I pick out,” Baekhyun rambled, trying to figure out why Chanyeol was asking him about women’s clothing.

“So you don’t like-like it?” Chanyeol asked vaguely.

If this had been anyone but Chanyeol, Baekhyun would’ve gotten frustrated.

“Please be more clear Chanyeol, I don’t understand what you mean,” Baekhyun sighed, relaxing back into his previous position. Chanyeol really knew how to keep him on his toes, figuratively.

There was a long silence and Baekhyun could imagine the pensive look on Chanyeol’s face as he attempted to explain things better.

“Would you be into me, in a dress?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he gripped the phone tighter.

“I wouldn’t not be into it.” The frustrated noise Chanyeol made told Baekhyun that that hadn’t been the answer he was looking for.

“It’s just, uhhh, at dinner,” Chanyeol started, trying to find the right words.

Suddenly the light came on and Baekhyun laughed lightly, running his hands through his hair.

Chanyeol was something else.

“If you want to try that, I wouldn’t be opposed Chanyeol. It doesn’t matter what you wear,” even though they were talking about sexual preferences, the words came out saccharine sweet and Baekhyun almost grossed himself out.

The worst part of it was that he’d meant every word.

He usually never got this attached to someone he’d only been dating for a short time, but Chanyeol seemed to be the exception.

His words must’ve struck a positive chord because Chanyeol let out an uneven breath and shifted the phone.

“You mean that?” Baekhyun hummed.

Another unsteady breath.

“If I wore something like an oversized hoodie and thigh-high socks, would you be into that?” The mental image of it all sent blood rushing below Baekhyun’s waist and this time it was him breathing into the phone.

Chanyeol standing in front of him with nothing but pastel colored thigh-highs, an oversized hoodie, and a smile, made him want to grab his keys and drive to Chanyeol.

“I would,” Baekhyun settled on, trying to maintain his composure even as his boxers became tented.

“Good,” Chanyeol replied, voice low. It only made Baekhyun’s dick harder.

“You should take responsibility,” Baekhyun spoke slowly, still holding onto his phone as his spit in his hand and slipped it into his underwear.

“For?” There was more shuffling on Chanyeol’s side and Baekhyun could almost see him touching himself as well.

“Facetime me,” Baekhyun replied.

Obediently, their call switched to a facetime one and the image of Chanyeol’s lap and muscled torso came into view, as well as his flustered cheeks.

Baekhyun panned the camera over his body, settling on how he was touching himself beneath the cover of his boxers.

The light was scarce but Baekhyun could see Chanyeol’s face flush darker.

“This is for you,” Baekhyun sighed, stroking himself self slow enough to provide friction, yet not nearly enough to get him closer to coming.

Pink lips were licked in nervousness and Chanyeol watched with wide eyes as Baekhyun worked himself over.

“Is it from imagining me? In the socks?” Baekhyun nodded and gritted his teeth when he tightened his own hand over the head, squeezing just the way he liked it.

“Pink socks. So high and tight on those thighs of yours. A big white hoodie too, like the one you had on today. Just those and a smile, just for me,” Baekhyun described. He didn’t miss how Chanyeol chewed on his bottom lip and his hand drifted lower on the screen.

In all its hard and hefty glory, was Chanyeol’s dick. Just seeing Chanyeol hold himself was doing a lot for Baekhyun.

“What if I told you that I already have pink thigh-highs,” Baekhyun took a sharp inhale and tightened his fist, gritting his teeth. It was getting difficult to hold the phone steady, but he did his best.

Heavy breathing echoed in the phone microphone and came out amplified in Baekhyun’s room, making it even harder to not come immediately.

“You’re so perfect,” Baekhyun’s words earned him a choked moan and he continued to edge himself. His eyes never left the screen as he watched one of Chanyeol’s big hands pinch at his currently exposed nipples, while the other stroked his dick just out of frame.

Carefully sculpted abs flexed as Chanyeol’s hand sped up and Baekhyun licked his dry lips, matching the pace.

He’d spent enough time with Chanyeol to know when the other was coming, so he changed his rhythm and squeezed at the tip again. A hiss escaped his lips and he felt his stomach tighten before he came.

Amid his own orgasm, he watched as Chanyeol came as well and spilled onto his fist and chest. Just seeing how Chanyeol’s body shook as he continued to stroke himself past sensitivity, made Baekhyun’s stomach tie in knots.

Chanyeol was the hottest guy Baekhyun had ever seen and he didn’t want to look away for even a second.

The other man, however, fixed that for him and moved around his phone, putting it back up to his face while he presumably cleaned the mess. Baekhyun did the same and he smiled, taking in the deep flush that colored Chanyeol’s cheeks and the coy expression on his face. He wanted to do nothing more reach through the screen than cuddle him.

Which, arguably, was a weird follow-up after what they’d just done.

Things like this were becoming strangely common with Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t say he hated it.

After telling Chanyeol goodnight and cheesily kissing the screen of his phone, he got up and washed his hands, then climbed back into bed and went out like a light.

When the morning came, Baekhyun woke up to a cute good morning text from Chanyeol, accompanied by a picture of Toben in a Winnie the Pooh outfit. There was also a reminder that Joonmyun and Kyungsoo’s anniversary party was for that day.

He debated doing a facemask, but decided against it and scrolled through his business email, eyeing an offer for a facial at a spa in exchange for a shoutout post or video.

Perfect.

While he waited for a response to his acceptance of their offer, Baekhyun went through his normal morning routine before he got dressed and took Mongryong for a walk.

They stopped at the dog’s favorite spots, included but not limited to the fire hydrant down the street from his apartment, the large palm tree in front of a convenience store and the iron gate of an old lady’s house.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and while he waited for Mongryong to poop, he grinned at the spa’s positive response. He saved their address and asked for an appointment in a few hours, which was immediately confirmed.

Not only would he look good in the new red slacks he’d splurged on when he’d taken Joonmyun shopping, but his skin would be glowing more than usual under his makeup. Baekhyun couldn’t wait to see the look on Chanyeol’s face when he noticed.

Baekhyun brought his vlogging camera and walked into the large, marble laden lobby, taking extra care to catch several shots of the decor.

“Wow, it’s so intense and lush in here. I feel out of place,” Baekhyun spoke quietly to the camera, grinning as he took a seat on the edge of a black marble lion fountain. He raised his free hand in front of his face in a v sign, like he was posing for a camera.

Hopefully, a screenshot from the footage would be able to be used for the video thumbnail.

A woman approached him as he winked at the camera and laughed at his own antics. She scared him, but he maintained his grip on the selfie stick and turned around with a small smile.

“Baekyun Byun, right?” Baekhyun nodded and reached to switch off the camera. He tried to be careful in not including people on video without asking for permission first and had made that clear in his email.

The woman seemed to know that and mentioned quickly that he could film her, “you can continue filming. I’m just here to lead you to your room.”

Camera poised and ready, Baekhyun nodded and followed her down a long hallway, lined with gorgeous wooden doors, numbered 1-50.

“We have made accommodations for you, as requested. Please change into the white robe and lay on the table. If you have on any makeup, the esthetician will remove it for you before they begin your facial,” the woman—Krystal, as her name tag read—instructed him softly. She led him into room 20 and before she left, she told him he should be ready in about five minutes or so.

As promised, another woman in a white jacket, Jinri apparently, knocked on the door and walked in when Baekhyun responded, changed into the fluffy robe.

“Feels like that time I went to Abu Dhabi with Joonmyun,” Baekhyun mentioned, making a mental note to include a few snapshots to remind his viewers of the trip. The video had done well among the vlogging and travel crowds, so he wondered if it was time for him to take another excursion.

The spa had a large tripod, so they set it up at an angle that would catch the most natural light and have a good view of Baekhyun. He made sure his camera was secure before he laid down, sitting still as the esthetician introduced herself and started her work.

While the camera rolled, Baekhyun got comfortable and took in his surroundings. There were aromatic candles scattered throughout the room, as well as soft instrumental music playing over a speaker.

He wondered vaguely if he would get a copyright strike for it.

Jinri massaged, cleansed, and pampered his skin, her soft hands steady as they ran the cooled, glass bulbs over his cheeks.

“You have very good skin Mr. Byun,” Jinri mentioned, as she was removing the mask she’d put on him a few moments earlier.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun mumbled as soon as the muscles in his face were free from the tightness of the mask. When he was completely clean, Jinri rubbed moisturizer on his face and said that he could sit up whenever he was ready.

She then excused herself from the room and Baekhyun got up, leaning into the camera to show off how supple and soft his skin was. He didn’t want to touch it with his hands, but he could feel the difference and when he saw himself in the viewfinder, it only confirmed it.

Baekhyun turned off the camera while he got dressed and removed it from the tripod, then set it up on the selfie stick again before turning it back on.

As he was walking out of the room, he bumped shoulders with someone and turned to apologize. The words died on his lips when he saw that it was Joonmyun and Kyungsoo, also leaving a room, though, from the cracked door, it was obvious that they’d gotten a couples massage.

Baekhyun immediately reached to switch off the camera.

“Weird that we’d bump into each other here of all places,” Kyungsoo mentioned, a small smile on his face. He and Joonmyun were holding hands and their matching wedding bands stood out.

Baekhyun, always the nosey person, eyed them in silence and agreed with a nod.

“They offered me a free facial for a video and I needed content, so I thought ‘why not?’ Also, I’m going to put a semi-formal GRWM,” Baekhyun explained, motioning towards his skin.

Kyungsoo leaned forward with a squint and gave a thoughtful nod, while Joonmyun just smiled and complimented him on his newfound glow.

“We’ll have to come back and get facials as well. One of Kyungsoo’s classmates from UCLA owns this place and gave us massages for our anniversary.” Well, that explained how, in all the thousands of spas there were in the city, the three of them met there.

They parted ways at the reception desk and Baekhyun turned on his camera again. He thanked the staff and the manager came out of his office to specifically greet Baekhyun.

The middle-aged man briefly talked about how important it was to have a social media presence for the spa, which Baekhyun agreed to and he said that he would tell his friends, as well as his followers to pay the spa a visit. The genuine smile on the man’s face made Baekhyun glad things worked out and he shook the man’s hands before going outside to his car.

Halfway through his Chipotle burrito, Baekhyun decided that he would invite Chanyeol to his house to get ready for the party.

He would also film it.

He’d never really kept important life details away from his subscribers and it was becoming more obvious that Chanyeol was an important detail.

The fact that they were a couple was probably old news to his more vigilant subscribers and followers, but he wanted to make it official.

Sort of.

No big reveal or planned script—he hated those—just him and Chanyeol being themselves on camera.

Though he’d have to keep things PG-13 at spiciest. He had younger viewers after all.

“What if I do something stupid or say something offensive?” Chanyeol asked immediately after Baekhyun explained his plans.

“You’ve never said an offensive thing in your life, Chanyeol. Also, you’re acting like editing is not a thing. I know you don’t do videos, but I can cut out something not good or if you hate something,” Baekhyun explained calmly.

He could picture Chanyeol pacing the length of his apartment, chewing on his bottom lip as they spoke and wanted nothing more than to wrap the nervous giant into a tight hug.

After a few moments of Chanyeol shuffling his phone in his hand as he walked, presumably to his bedroom to gather his things, he agreed and asked Baekhyun if he should bring anything extra.

“Just yourself,” as Baekhyun answered, he could hear Chanyeol smile over the phone.

Baekhyun set up his stationary camera and lights in his filming room, then started to pick up little things around the house.

While he’d been at the spa, Mongryong had taken all of his favorite toys out their basket next to his bed and strewn them all over the kitchen floor. Ordinarily, Baekhyun would’ve led the dog into the kitchen and made him watch as he picked up the toys and put them back, but he didn’t have time today.

Whenever he made plans to film in the other rooms of his home, he always made sure to pick up enough to make things look neat enough, yet also still lived in.

Since he’d already done a house tour video, as well as the subsequent videos whenever he updated or redecorated his filming room, most of his subscribers already knew the general layout of his apartment. The video that he would put up in a day or two would be like a refresher, as well a life update of the sorts.

Chanyeol showed up a little early and after he’d greeted Baekhyun with a soft, cherry-scented kiss, he shuffled behind him into the filming room.

“It’s so perfect in here,” Chanyeol commented immediately, looking hesitant as he debated the most appropriate place to put his garment bag and one of his many gym bags.

“Are you wearing a suit?” Baekhyun asked, reaching for the long bag. Chanyeol just grinned and moved the bag out of his reach.

“It’s a surprise.” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, moving around the room to hang up the bag.

So his pretty boy could keep a secret from him. How interesting.

The camera came to life and after adjusting the angle, Baekhyun made Chanyeol stand next to him and he went through the motions of his intro. Chanyeol awkwardly did it with him, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

It took some time, but after a few icebreakers about things that Baekhyun knew would make Chanyeol loosen up on camera—like talking about his impressive Star Wars figurine collection—Chanyeol stopped looking so stiff.

“I know you guys liked my video last time with Sehun, but this time, I’ll be the resident make-up expert. To make it up to you, I have Chanyeol aka Loey92 with me as eye candy and my unsuspecting victim,” Chanyeol’s wide eyes widened even more and he shot Baekhyun a startled look.

There were so many questions in his eyes, but Baekhyun chose to answer none of them. Instead, he winked at the camera and launched into his partially practiced ramble.

“So, as the title of this video says, I have some life updates to share with you all! But first, Chanyeol would you mind if I did your makeup?” Chanyeol shook his head no. With a smile, Baekhyun went to work, gently rubbing moisturizing primer on Chanyeol’s face, while still talking to both the camera and Chanyeol.

“Yeol, I’m still wondering if I should say something. We said we wouldn’t make a big deal about, but now that we’re in the moment, a big reveal feels appropriate,” Chanyeol’s cheeks flushed and the question slipped from his lips.

“Uh, is this about us dating?” Baekhyun pulled the spoolie brush away from Chanyeol’s eyebrow and nodded, a giddy look on his face.

None of it was for the camera. All of his excitement was from hearing the words come from Chanyeol’s mouth in that deep deep voice he loved. He wanted to lean over and kiss the taller man, but he didn’t want to distract him or make an unintentional sex tape.

“Yes, it is,” Baekhyun turned and looked at the camera, “we’ve been dating for a few months now. I’m sure our collective followers have figured it out and to answer your questions, yes Chanyeol and I met through Sehun. Also, yes, Mongryong and Toben get along. We’ll have to do a doggy vlog.” At the mention of that, Chanyeol’s eyes glowed with happiness and Baekhyun could tell he was already mapping out their puppy-accompanied date.

Chanyeol’s skin was damn near flawless, so Baekhyun was able to use a few drops of foundation and a single dot of concealer on his entire face. He also went for a lighter look with the eye shadow, keeping with neutral colors from the newest Morphe palette.

Baekhyun kept talking and explaining what he was doing, but each time he tried to concentrate on blending, Chanyeol would pucker his lips and look so cute, he couldn’t focus.

“Now I’m going to go in with Urban Decay’s Perversion Waterproof Fine-Point Eye Pen and give our model’s look a slight edge.” It took a few times because Chanyeol kept trying to blink, but once Baekhyun threatened to purposefully poke him, he kept his eyes steady.

“Can I look at myself?” Chanyeol asked, blinking rapidly once Baekhyun pulled away.

“Nope, it’s a surprise,” Chanyeol’s voice echoed back at him in Baekhyun’s voice and he made a sour face.

“That’s not fair! I could look like a clown.” It was then that Chanyeol began to pout.

Instead of placating him, Baekhyun moved the nearby handheld mirror—corgi shaped, a fan gift—out of Chanyeol’s reach.

“You can only see when I’m finished.”

Another huff, but Chanyeol’s face relaxed again and Baekhyun was able to apply a light dust of his well-loved Fenty Killawatt Highlighter on Chanyeol’s cheekbones, the entire length of his nose and the middle of his cupid’s bow.

“Close your eyes,” Baekhyun instructed, then sprayed him with Urban Decay All Nighter setting spray.

Of course, Chanyeol had decided to open his mouth at that exact moment, so some of the spray went inside.

He made a dramatic show of sputtering while Baekhyun just looked on, holding back his chuckles after he’d handed Chanyeol a facial tissue to spit into.

“I didn’t realize I had to tell you to close your mouth too,” Baehyun sighed, his lips still trembling with laughter.

After leaving to get Chanyeol a bottle of water, he handed over the mirror and watched as he looked at himself.

“I look so pretty...like one of those ridiculous K-pop idols. More attractive though,” Baekhyun’s eyes watered from how badly he wanted to laugh at his boyfriend, but instead he just gave a stiff nod.

“Is this the part of the video where I do your makeup? I’ve seen so many youtube videos like that.”

“Maybe another time,” Baekhyun replied, imaging a look that straddled the line between the grudge and the clown from IT.

As horrible as the mental image was, he thought about how funny the video would be. It could be entertaining, not to mention he’d been wanting to make some of those ‘my boyfriend’ tag videos now that he had a boyfriend.

While he didn’t let Chanyeol pick out his makeup, he let him do small things like blending his foundation with a fluffy brush that Chanyeol likened to Mongryong’s butt.

It hardly took him more than ten minutes to finish his makeup and he continued to carry on a conversation with Chanyeol, revealing that they were going on a date.

“You can consider this another GRWM plus a vlog slash life update video.”

They’d been filming for almost an hour, so Baekhyun wrapped up the video shortly after finishing his makeup.

His camera battery wasn’t going to last forever.

When he turned off the circle light and gathered their mics, Chanyeol kept staring at him, watching as he moved quickly around the room and put things back in their place.

“So how was your first youtube video?” Chanyeol put on a pensive expression and he rested his chin on his fingers.

“Hm, hard to say. How would you describe your first taste of makeup spray?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled out his outfit for the night, complete with the expensive pants.

Chanyeol eventually did the same and he slowly opened the garment bag, peeking over his shoulders every few seconds to make sure Baekhyun was watching the big reveal.

Matching the loud red of his pants, Chanyeol took out a tailored blazer.

“And to think we didn’t even plan to coordinate,” Baekhyun whistled. Chanyeol only stared dumbly at Baekhyun’s pants for a few moments, then grinned so hard, Baekhyun wasn’t sure how his face didn’t hurt.

“It’s perfect.”

Holding Chanyeol’s hand in the back of a Lyft felt like the pinnacle of romance and Baekhyun had to stop from pinching himself to remember that everything was real. The warmth of Chanyeol’s large hands that dwarfed his own traveled up Baekhyun’s arm, giving him goosebumps.

With less than twenty people, the party was as low-key as Joonmyun and Kyungsoo had promised. Nearly all familiar faces greeted them warmly, though some less-familiar people seemed surprised to see Baekhyun and Chanyeol together.

“When did this happen?” Seulgi asked, eyeing both Chanyeol and Baekhyun with piqued interest.

“A few months?” Baekhyun answered while Chanyeol blushed, nodding softly in agreement.

Seulgi’s eyes widened and she smiled, balling up her fist in excitement, “you’re both so cute. Congrats!” A few other girls from her friend group shuffled over after hearing the commotion and joined in, echoing Seulgi’s previous comments.

By the time Baekhyun and Chanyeol moved on to greet others, Chanyeol was nearly the same color as his red jacket.

Seeing this, Baekhyun tugged on his sleeve and made Chanyeol crane his neck so he could whisper into his ear, “you’re so cute when you’re flustered like this.”

That only served to make the flush darken and travel down his neck and up to his ears.

“Don’t tease me,” Chanyeol huffed with a pout.

“Oh, have you decided to grace us, the guests of honors, with your presence?” Joonmyun’s words made Baekhyun scoff and Chanyeol attempted to string together an excuse.

Kyungsoo giggled at his husband’s antics and patted Chanyeol on the shoulder, “it’s okay. We’re happy to see you guys are together publically too.”

Chanyeol gave a sheepish smile and he unconsciously huddled closer to Baekhyun.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Yeri had started an Instagram live and was dancing to the soft ambient music—more than likely Kyungsoo’s pick—while panning the camera over the various guests of the party. She purposefully avoided Joonmyun and Kyungsoo but made sure to activate the hazy filter that had hearts coming from Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s heads.

Immediately, the comment section exploded with inquiries about the couple, ranging from ‘omg are they dating???’ to ‘I knew it!’

Yeri responded to the bulk of them with a knowing expression but refused to elaborate or explain. Instead, she took the time to change the camera to show herself and Joy, displaying their outfits for the nights.

Before long, the comments were filled with the typical compliments and questions about where they’d purchased their clothes or the name of eyeshadow or lipstick Yeri was wearing. But, lingering between those, were still the surprisingly vehement comments about the new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on my new [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)


	6. Trending

The soft and gentle way that Kyungsoo and Joonmyun interacted didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun. When Kyungsoo was embroiled in a conversation about how important it was to use authentic and fresh ingredients when making homemade ramen, Joonmyun handed him a cocktail from the refreshment table and slipped his hands around his waist, leaning on him.

Everything about them screamed domesticity and Baekhyun’s heart kept pounding in his chest, wanting to feel that for himself. Every time Chanyeol reached to intertwine their fingers or stood closer to him and essentially cast a shadow over anything he was doing, it felt like they were taking the appropriate steps.

Baby steps.

To everyone’s surprise, Kyungsoo had prepared a four-course dinner for everyone, so not long after everyone had time to talk and socialize, Kyungsoo announced that everyone should make their way to the dining room.

There weren’t too many decorations, just enough to be tasteful and reflect the couple’s simplistic style. Similar to colors for their wedding, the placemats, napkins, and plates were all muted champagne.

While everyone settled in their seats, Joonmyun and Kyungsoo stood at the head of the table, both of them holding flutes of champagne, as well as the other’s free hand.

“We’d like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with us,” Joonmyun started once everything had quieted down, “I can’t believe it’s been five years since Kyungsoo and I got married and nearly ten years since we met. It’s crazy to think about how most of you were present at our wedding and I—”

“Before he rambles and makes himself cry again,” Kyungsoo politely cut in, another gentle smile on his face, “I’ll make this quick. Everyone, please raise your glasses. I’d like to make a toast for the friends we have, as well as the close-knit community of Asian-American creators we came across and joined.” All the guests did as they were instructed and the light clinking of glass filled the air.

Even though Joonmyun didn’t get to ramble, there still ended up being tears in his eyes because Kyungsoo’s simple and straightforward sentiments touched him. With a playful rolling of his eyes, Kyungsoo comforted Joonmyun and used his napkin to wipe his tears.

“If you get tears on that jacket, I’m going to take it from you,” Baekhyun mentioned, making Joonmyun smile. He had, after all, helped him pick out the jacket in question and knew the price of it.

After a very drunk game of Jenga, Baekhyun felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a heavy head rest on his shoulder. Sehun let out an amused hoot and wrapped his arms around Minseok’s neck, a grin on his face as the older man squeezed his thigh lightly. Whether it was a warning for poking fun at Baekhyun and Chanyeol or just the way Minseok expressed his affection, Baekhyun wasn’t sure.

He was sure that he’d definitely seen Sehun mouth the words ‘daddy’ into Minseok’s neck before he placed a soft, quick kiss on the man’s jugular. The grip on his thigh tightened and it made Baekhyun look away.

Over in another corner of the large living room, Jongin was seated in Yixing’s lap with a weird look on his face. Baekhyun tried not to think about it, but when he saw Yixing swiping away at his phone and Jongin’s face contorting more, his thoughts went to an idea that probably wasn’t too far off from the truth.

They were definitely up to something and he didn’t want to have any part in it, so he turned his attention to the couple of honor.

He happened to catch Kyungsoo feeding Joonmyun a spinach-and-cheese quiche with a soft smile on his face and he looked so in love, it was almost too overwhelming to look at.

A loud yawn echoed in Baekhyun’s ear and Chanyeol hugged him tighter, “that’s gonna be us.”

Now, Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was the several flutes of champagne the taller man had downed throughout the night or if he was just feeling sweeter than usual. Perhaps it was a combination of both, but it made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol breathed, right into his neck, “I wanna adopt puppies and kids with you one day.”

That made Baekhyun’s breath stop and he could hear his heart pounding in his eardrums.

Exactly how drunk was Chanyeol?

Did he mean it?

So many questions, yet he received no answers because shortly after that, Chanyeol’s eyes started to droop and he leaned more heavily on Baekhyun, obviously sleepy.

At around one o’clock, Baekhyun made the executive decision that it was time to leave and he gathered Chanyeol, carefully walking him outside the building to wait for their ride.

Chanyeol kept mumbling about how he hoped the couple liked their gift and once again, it made slightly-tipsy Baekhyun harp on how cute Chanyeol was.

Like a good and responsible boyfriend, Baekhyun wiped the makeup off Chanyeol’s face and helped him get undressed before he tucked him into his bed.

His head must’ve only been on the pillow for a minute or two before he fell off to sleep, snoring lightly.

Baekhyun decided to take a shower, do his skincare and change into his pajamas before he settled next to Chanyeol.

On an afterthought, Baekhyun got a glass of water and aspirin to sit on the nightstand near Chanyeol’s side.

As he drifted off to sleep shortly after, Chanyeol’s drunken admissions echoed in his mind. How he managed to sleep with the butterflies still rioting in the pit of his stomach was beyond reasoning.

The smile he’d went to sleep with, fell when he woke up to Chanyeol crouched over his phone, scrolling through something with a distraught expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol lifted his head and turned to face Baekhyun, his lips bright red from him chewing them.

Instead of answering, Chanyeol only handed him the phone and Baekhyun sat up, eyeing at the words on the screen. While some of them were outright anti-gay slurs from what looked like some of Chanyeol’s fangirls, others were just general disapproval of their relationship.

A moment from Yeri’s Instagram live also spotted the timeline, depicting them cuddling on the soft with hearts hovering over their heads. While most of the posts with either the video or gif versions had positive reactions, there were just as many negative ones.

One of the posts that stood out the most was one in all caps with dramatic sobbing emojis, saying that Baekhyun didn’t deserve to be with someone like Chanyeol.

Usually, negative comments just rolled off his back and he could laugh or shrug them off, but that one stuck and festered in his chest.

When Baekhyun finally looked up from the phone, there were tears in Chanyeol’s eyes and he chewed on his nails.

“Why are they reacting like that? What did we do to them? We’re just normal people who are dating,” the more he rambled, the higher his voice went and harder he seemed to gnaw on his fingers.

Baekhyun closed out the app and sat the phone on the bed before crawling over to Chanyeol and wrapping him into a back hug. He ceased chewing on his nails and he leaned into the embrace, but Baekhyun could feel the nervous energy still pouring off of him.

All of Chanyeol’s questions were ones he’d asked himself whenever a subscriber or follower let their weird entitlement over him and his friends show through their comments and hashtags.

“I don’t know Yeol. They think because we share pieces of our lives with them that they know the whole story,” Baekhyun whispered into Chanyeol’s hair, rubbing at the man’s arms. “Also, they think we’re supposed to always be available, but we’re both our own and we’re each other’s.”

At that Chanyeol turned his head and he placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek, whispering “you’re right.”

The rest of the morning was a bit dreary thanks to an unexpected and brief downpour, but both Baekhyun and Chanyeol did their best trying to uplift each other.

They order-in for breakfast and ate it holed up in Baekhyun’s bedroom. It wasn’t too hard to find something to watch, because Chanyeol was good at picking things they both enjoyed.

Similarly to Chanyeol’s twitter/Instagram mentions and comments, Baekhyun’s own social media accounts and Youtube channel were bombarded with questions, tags and unpleasant things. Their phones had been lighting up so much, that Baekhyun made the decision to turn them both off.

Chanyeol protested at first, mentioning that his manager, Leeteuk, wouldn’t take too kindly to the idea. His mind changed, however, when he got a wave of notifications that were so massive that his phone froze.

“See, I knew you’d like this anime,” Chanyeol commented as the last episode of Carole and Tuesday finished.

As an avid anime watcher, Chanyeol tried introducing several series to Baekhyun and initially, he hadn’t been too receptive to the idea. Over time though, after much trial and error, Chanyeol seemed to narrow down the things that he liked and didn’t.

After all, according to Chanyeol, “there was an anime for everyone,” even him.

A loud, obnoxious knocking on Baekhyun’s front door jolted them both from their mid-day nap and Baekhyun stumbled to the front door, opening it to find a very pissed off Sehun.

“Why the fuck are neither of you answering your phones?” Without even being invited in, Sehun walked in and trailed to the bedroom, immediately making himself at home on the messy sheets.

“Sure, come in or whatever,” Baekhyun muttered, attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he followed behind Sehun. When he settled back into his spot, cuddling Chanyeol from behind, Sehun let out a dramatic sigh.

“Considering this crumpled Waitr receipt, I would imagine you guys are laying low?” Chanyeol nodded and the worried expression that had finally left his face returned. Baekhyun also felt the tinges of unease crawl up his spine and settle like a weight on his shoulders.

“I just don’t get it,” Chanyeol mumbled, his eyes glazing over as he sunk back into Baekhyun.

Sehun didn’t supply an answer and settled into the bed, joining in on cuddling Chanyeol. He accepted all the affection easily and a comfortable silence settled over them while Baekhyun put on the Office.

Out of all the things he’d watched, it was the one thing he—and Chanyeol—didn’t mind watching again and again. When Sehun remained quiet with his eyes drifting to the TV, Baekhyun knew he’d made the right choice.

“You know,” Baekhyun started, halfway through the episode where Dwight made the entire office practice for a fire drill by actually setting a real fire, “we shot a video that was going to be like an official announcement that we were dating, but Yeri’s Insta live kind of ruined it.” He could feel Chanyeol’s laugh rumble in his chest and it made him smile.

“You should still post it anyway,” Sehun suggested, sitting up to look at his best friends, “after all, no matter that people already know. You should be able to control and dictate your own narrative.”

The sage words from Sehun came as a complete surprise, but Baekhyun took them in stride.

Sehun as right. He should post the content he wanted to share because it was his channel after all. Anyone who didn’t like him or his relationship with Sehun could easily unsubscribe, unfollow and block.

But that was too easy for some right?

Baekhyun was a bit sad to see Chanyeol head home later in the afternoon, but he was also happy to start editing the footage he’d shot the previous day.

With his hair pulled back by a plush headband and his glasses on, he crouched in his computer chair and went to work. By the time the sunset, the video was ready and he reached uploaded it, then set it to post the following morning.

He wasn’t really tired since he’d lain in bed most of the day, so he got up and slipped on his sneakers before he took Mongryong for a quick walk around the neighborhood.

The corgi wasn’t exactly thrilled because Baekhyun had put yellow rubber booties on his paws to keep them clean, but he was excited to be outside. As a result, he cycled between yanking his leash to pull Baekhyun to his favorite spots and walking slowly, repeatedly looking down at his feet and stopping to make several attempts at chewing off the booties.

Before he took off the booties, he snapped a few pictures of Mongryong in, cooing about how cute the dog was the entire time.

Mongryong, however, wasn’t pleased and made it known by repeatedly refusing to look at the camera when Baekhyun whistled and doubling his previous efforts of trying to get the booties off.

The dog licked at his paws the moment they were free and Baekhyun rinsed off the booties and dried them before setting them aside, refilling Mongryong water and food bowl.

It was then that he decided to turn on his phone again.

There were over 1,000 notifications from Youtube comments, Instagram tags, and comments, plus a few mentions on the twitter account he barely used. Instead of just clearing them all from his screen and ignoring them, he sat down with a bowl of Lucky Charms and went through them all, his chin resting on his knees as he tucked up his legs.

For the particularly rude and awful ones, he blocked the users and moved on. For the positive reactions, he commented back with hearts and angel emojis, as well as by liking the comments to let people know that he read them and appreciated their positivity.

By the time he’d read everything and cleared every single notification from his phone, it was dark outside and he decided to go to bed, drained.

The views on the video with Chanyeol exceeded nearly all of his other videos and the bulk of the comments were overwhelmingly positive and supportive. Chanyeol’s page also received a lot of traffic and interest from the lifestyle community due to his proximity to Baekhyun.

Now, it’d been nearly two weeks since the party and Yeri’s now-infamous Insta live video were talked about repeatedly. Some YouTubers and Instagram influencers made videos in support and it seemed to spur a trend of videos or posts talking about the importance of privacy of creators.

While some people took stances like Baekhyun and Chanyeol, where they were fairly transparent and shared many details of their lives with their followers and subscribers. Others thought of things like Kyungsoo, where they only chose to share a specific aspect of their lives and nothing more, preferring high amounts of privacy.

It was weird to think that he and Chanyeol had started such a conversation, but at the same time, he felt relieved because a line needed to be drawn between creators and their fans. They weren’t exactly celebrities, but just normal people who documented interesting things in their lives on social media, so more times than not, fans weren’t sure how to treat them.

“You know, if you’re going to zone out, at least close your mouth,” Chanyeol chuckled, reaching over to tap Baekhyun’s chin.  
Baekhyun blinked a few times to focus his eyes and he smiled.

Chanyeol had come over for a movie night and shameless sleepover with Toben cuddled into his hoodie’s pocket. A gag gift from Sehun, the hoodie pocket was decorated with small paw prints, was fleece lined and extended out, obviously serving as a pouch to put a small dog.

When Mongryong saw Toben, he got up from his bed and stared up at Chanyeol until he picked him up and put him in the pouch as well. With the added weight of the corgi, the pouch sagged, so Chanyeol had to support the bottom as he walked slowly to the couch.

Once he was seated, the dogs decided they’d had enough and scrambled from the pocket, jumping down from the couch and darting around the house. Considering how much time Chanyeol spent over at Baekhyun’s house, Toben was overly familiar with the layout and had no trouble making himself at home. Mongryong seemed to enjoy having a playmate, though Toben’s endless amounts of energy was obviously a handful for the older dog.

“What if we just skipped the movie?” Chanyeol asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

It was goofy and Baekhyun lightly smacked Chanyeol’s chest.

“No, I’ve been waiting to watch this documentary and you begged me to wait for you to watch it,” Chanyeol let out a childish huff, but eventually he lifted his hoodie over his head and threw it behind the couch, then leaned back into Baekhyun.

Throughout the duration of the documentary, Baekhyun kept adjusting his position until he had his arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist.

He’d been so keen on skipping the movie, but now, he was totally enthralled and didn’t even notice when Baekhyun’s attention started to stray to something more naughty.

Chanyeol’s white shirt happened to be hitched up, bearing his chiseled stomach and Baekhyun was a bit salty that he couldn’t see it. He could, however, touch and trace the deep indentation of muscles.

So, that’s what he did.

Chanyeol didn’t react, but his body definitely did and Baekhyun could feel the jumping of muscles underneath the other man’s skin.

As time dragged on, Baekhyun got bolder and bolder with his hands until they were tracing up and around Chanyeol’s pecs and nipples, not even bothering to be subtle with what he was doing.  
“You insisted we watch this and now you’re doing this…” Chanyeol whined and Baekhyun could hear the pout in his voice.

Baekhyun only replied with a hum and kept moving his hands, skating the waistband of Chanyeol’s jeans. When Chanyeol still didn’t give him any reactions, Baekhyun decided to go ahead and plunge his hand down the front of the jeans.

He made quick-work of bypassing underwear and gripped Chanyeol’s semi-hard dick in his hand.

That earned Baekhyun the yelp he was looking for and he moved slow, caging Chanyeol’s legs with his thighs. Chanyeol couldn’t move, even if he wanted to.

Baekhyun’s hand worked slow and each movement, whether it be a stroke or squeeze, was deliberate. He didn’t outright just continuously stroke Chanyeol, but instead, just held Chanyeol’s dick in his hand and move at random intervals.

When Chanyeol would least expect it, Baekhyun would tighten his fist and move his hand up or he’d toy with Chanyeol’s balls.

“Baek,” Chanyeol moaned, reaching to unbutton his pants, trying to ease the pressure off his growing erection. It made more room for Baekhyun’s hand and he took the opportunity to pull Chanyeol’s dick from his underwear, bearing him to the cool air in the room.

A hiss soon followed when Baekhyun rubbed his thumb into the tip. Stickiness immediately saturated his fingers and he used it to ease the slide of his hand.

He really had planned to let Chanyeol come in a few minutes, but he got absorbed into the documentary again and continued to hold Chanyeol’s dick in his hand, not moving or doing anything.

“Baek,” Chanyeol tried again, pushing his ass into Baekhyun’s crotch to get his attention.

Despite the break in stimulation, Chanyeol was even harder than before.

“Does my baby boy like being ignored that much?” Baekhyun whispered in Chanyeol’s ear.

Chanyeol’s hair stood on end and he nodded slowly, not trusting his tongue because all he could think about was how much he wanted more stimulation.

“I love it when you beg me, you know that? Since the first time,” Baekhyun continued, now moving his hand with quick and sharp movements.

A sob escaped Chanyeol’s mouth and felt his balls draw closer to his body because he was about to come.

Of course, things never could be so easy and just as Chanyeol was about to come, Baekhyun stopped. He loosened his grip and began to trail his fingers up Chanyeol’s cock, making it twitch in frustration from the lack of stimulation.

Chanyeol tried to move his arms, but Baekhyun those pinned them down so he was stuck as he was.

At Baekhyun’s mercy.

Just the thought of it made his dick twitch again and leak precome against his stomach.

“I need to,” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun shushed him, stroking him with just enough pleasure to build up his orgasm again, but not enough to make him come.

They carried on like that for another ten minutes until the credits for the documentary rolled. Then, Baekhyun tightened his hand and stroked Chanyeol quickly, pulling his orgasm from his so suddenly, he could feel Chanyeol freeze against his body.

He let go of Chanyeol and let him catch his breath, choosing to wipe his hand on Chanyeol’s jeans.

“I feel like I could pass out,” Baekhyun chuckled at Chanyeol’s statement and sat up, stopping Netflix from playing another documentary.

“You can’t just sleep on my couch with your dick out. You’ll scare the children.” Baekhyun replied, referring to the dogs. Chanyeol took the opportunity to whine again, complaining about his legs feeling like jelly.

“I literally cannot carry you.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, tucking his dick back into his underwear but not bothering to button up his pants. He was just going to take them off anyway and there was no way he could wear them out because there were splatters of white rapidly drying on them.

When they got into bed, Baekhyun spoiled Chanyeol with kisses and cuddles, then fucked him into the mattress. Which—he had learned—was Chanyeol’s favorite order of activities.

Chanyeol played with Baekhyun’s fingers and stared at them, tracing the length and shape of them in silence.  
“Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty fingers?” That made Baekhyun crack a smile and he said that people had. It was one of the things he consistently got compliments on from his previous partners.

Chanyeol nodded and continued, his hands stopping at Baekhyun’s ring finger.

“What do you think about living together?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Chanyeol.

Was he serious?

He’d been thinking about it for a few weeks but hadn’t wanted to scare Chanyeol with too much commitment, so he’d kept it to himself.

“Why? Do you want to live together?” Baekhyun asked, stumbling on his words. He was so excited at the prospect of waking up to Chanyeol’s face that he bit his tongue in his haste.

There was this soft look in Chanyeol’s eyes that made Baekhyun forget his tongue was throbbing.

“Yeah. Toben and I spend so much time here and it doesn’t make sense for us to keep paying so much money in rent. We could be sexy roommate boyfriends,” Baekhyun laughed and he nodded.

“Let’s do it.” Chanyeol sat up with wide, fiery eyes and bounced in place for a few moments.

“Really?”

“Yes.”


	7. House Tour

“So we’re sure that this is the place you want?” Taeyeon asked, a smile on her face as she held the pink pen tightly in her hand.

She wanted them to sign the contract so she could be done with them in favor of less-picky clientele. Or at least that’s what Baekhyun assumed as she chewed her bottom lip, watching them closely as Baekhyun spoke to Chanyeol to confirm one last time.

“I’ve always wanted to have a yard for Toben to run in, so I really think this place is perfect,” Chanyeol admitted, a lopsided grin on his face as he reached inside his weird bubble backpack and scratched at Toben’s head, “after all, third time’s a charm, right?”

He’d insisted on bringing Toben to ensure that the house wasn’t haunted because ‘dogs could see the unseen’ or something like that. Apparently, he’d heard it on the travel channel.

The small dog had scratched at the plastic bubble for a while but when he realized Chanyeol wasn’t going to let him out, he settled down with a bored yawn.

Baekhyun didn’t want to admit that he’d given Chanyeol’s superstition any serious thought, but if Toben had reacted negatively to the house, he wouldn’t have hesitated to move on with his choices.

Since that hadn’t happened, there was little opposition to the three-bedroom, two bathroom home. Not when both Chanyeol and Toben were looking out into the spacious backyard with wide shiny eyes.

This was their third time at this exact house and it was pricey, but if they pooled their money together, it’d be doable.

“Yes. This is the place. We’re saying yes,” Baekhyun answered. Taeyeon popped the cap of her pen off with a flourish and handed it to him with a wide grin.

Chanyeol shrugged the bag back on his back and Baekhyun could hear Toben snort in annoyance before he settled, so he read over the contract and signed the necessary things. After the first visit, Baekhyun had been so invested, that he’d been constantly contacting Taeyeon, pointing out weird and strange clauses.

By this point, everything in the contract with catered specifically to him and Chanyeol. Taeyeon had earned every single cent of her commission just for dealing with how picky Baekhyun had been in the process.

Unlike what Kyungsoo and Joonmyun mentioned, it wasn’t signing the papers that made everything click and feel real.

It was the armful of Chanyeol and the digging of the keys in Baekhyun’s palms that did it.

“I can’t believe it,” Chanyeol whispered, holding both sides of Baekhyun’s face as he kissed him. Chanyeol was on the edge of tears and when Baekhyun blinked rapidly, he felt his own eyes start to water.

“Goddamn it Yeol,” Baekhyun growled as he continued to pepper kisses on Chanyeol’s face. By that point, tears were running down both of their cheeks and Toben, who’d heard Chanyeol’s sniffles, started to whine as well.

Taeyeon had left a while ago, so they sat down in the middle of the empty room and Chanyeol pulled away from Baekhyun to let Toben out the bag. Immediately, he had a lapful of black fluff as the little dog tried to lap up Chanyeol’s tears.

Partially out of pettiness, Baekhyun pulled at one of Toben’s paws to get his attention and when the dog looked at him, he made faces at it.

Toben tilted his head in confusion, then made his way into Baekhyun’s lap, trying to lick at his face. Chanyeol watched with amusement and let out a gaff of laughter that made Baekhyun and Toben jump in surprise.

Opposition towards their relationship died down as those who didn’t like it unfollowed them and moved on to other content creators.

In the meantime, Chanyeol and Baekhyun continued to post about each other on their respective accounts. Baekhyun even started his ‘my boyfriend’ tag series, which included Chanyeol picking out his clothes, doing his hair, his makeup and organizing his exercise schedule.

Baekhyun also grew accustomed to getting up early and going to the gym. It wasn’t long before his body started reflected the changes he was making as well and he definitely couldn’t complain.

Especially when Baekhyun’s newfound muscles aided him in keeping a tight grip on Chanyeol’s wrists as he hovered over Chanyeol, wrecking him with his mouth.

The last room that got unpacked and arranged, was Baekhyun’s shooting room. Besides a few new knick-knacks here and there that were gifts from Chanyeol, the decor was the same as it had been in his previous apartment.

While Mongryong seemed to recognize that the room was off-limits, Toben was hardheaded and it took several weeks before he got the message.

That still didn’t stop the little poodle from trotting behind Baekhyun and whining until Baekhyun picked him up and put him in his lap while he edited a video or went through business emails.

The suggestion of a house warming party came up while Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, and Sehun were out drinking one night.

As it was rare to catch sight of Minseok, Baekhyun had agreed to hang out and begged Chanyeol to make leg day Friday instead of Thursday. That way, they could be hungover all day tomorrow and not have to suffer at the gym.

“So when are you guys sending out invitations?” Sehun asked, leaning across the table to refill Baekhyun’s shot glass.

His heart skipped a beat and Baekhyun’s hand clenched around the shot glass, his eyes going wide as he gapped at Sehun.

Invitation to what? A wedding? An engagement party?

Baekhyun slowly turned and glanced at Chanyeol and saw him grinning so hard, his dimples were on display.

Even if everything sounded like it was underwater while Baekhyun panicked to himself, he heard Chanyeol mentioning that they hadn’t talked about a house warming yet.

Oh.

A house warming, of course.

The direct eye contact that Sehun maintained as he watched Baekhyun wrangled his thoughts made it obvious that he knew what his vague question would do.

Without even a second thought, Baekhyun kicked Sehun’s shin underneath the table and the smirk on his face fell as he yelped and glared in Baekhyun’s direction. Chanyeol started laughing and took a sip of his beer.

Typical Sehun and Baekhyun behavior.

The alcohol flowed through Baekhyun’s blood, making him particularly sentimental and handsy in the back of Minseok’s car.

Chanyeol’s flushed cheeks and the way the moonlight reflected off his eyes made Baekhyun’s chest squeeze painfully at how beautiful he was.

When he turned and gave Baekhyun a lopsided smile, stroking his arm and tangling their fingers together, Baekhyun leaned forward and captured his lips into a quiet kiss, filled with promise.

“Sehun came all over the backseat about a week ago, so I hope the detailer cleaned it all up. Just a heads up in case you’re about to fuck back there.”

Baekhyun pulled away from Chanyeol with a cry of disgust and tried to study the leather seats in the darkness for any suspicious white marks.

An annoyed huff came from the passenger seat and Minseok reached across the console to rub at Sehun’s thigh.

“Well it’s true baby,” Minseok cooed.

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were quiet and felt like they were intruding on something private, especially when Sehun leaned over and pressed a kiss on Minseok’s cheek at a red light.

As Minseok dropped them off, Sehun craned his neck and eyed both Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“Let us know when you start planning your party, so we have time to get a good gift.” Baekhyun nodded and pulled Chanyeol behind him.

“Will do and thanks for the ride,” Chanyeol chirped, waving and stumbling behind Baekhyun.

Minseok gave a soft nod and he pulled off, Baekhyun not missing how the streetlights illuminated his hand slipping off Sehun’s thigh and drifting higher. The look on Sehun’s face as they pulled away was something that Baekhyun wanted to wipe from his memory.

Which Chanyeol was gladly ready to do when he unlocked the door and urged Baekhyun to come inside.

Toben was curled into Mongryong, as the Corgi snored and wiggled his legs. One of the poodle’s eyes opened at the commotion and when he saw Chanyeol, the eye closed and he relaxed back into his spot.

“Some guard dogs they are,” Chanyeol snorted at Baekhyun’s words and he reached for his hand, dragging him towards the bedroom.

If he hadn’t continued to giggle the whole way, Baekhyun would’ve thought he was sober.

Clothes were shed at the bedroom threshold and Baekhyun’s drunken ideations returned the moment his hands started groping various parts of Chanyeol’s body.

He was already hard and probably had been since their car ride.

“You only drank a little bit,” Baekhyun teased, circling his fingers around Chanyeol’s nipples and making him gasp and shiver beneath him.

“My tolerance isn’t really high.” The words came out mumbled as Baekhyun added his tongue and mouth to the mix.

The soft moans he’d been thinking about rang in his ear and he smiled, continuing to suck and lightly bit the nubs of flesh while one of his hands fondled Chanyeol’s dick.

Already heavy and leaking, Baekhyun played for a bit. He pressed his fingertip to the slit and made soft cooing noises at how sticky it got.

“Just a little kissing and teasing and you’re already like this?” Baekhyun punctuated his statement with a light bite on one of the perky nipples, making Chanyeol keen. “Well, if you come early, you won’t get your special treat tonight.”

Chanyeol’s breathing went shallow, as it did whenever Baekhyun used his sing-song voice because it meant there was something devious in store.

After getting through almost twenty minutes of Baekhyun edging him with his fingers and mouth, Chanyeol’s white hair was plastered to his forehead in sweat.

“You’re so good for me baby.” Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s heart thudding in his chest and he laid his head down, listening to the rhythm beating as he squeezed the base of Chanyeol’s cock. “So, I’m going to reward you. Do you remember when you told me your dream? The one where you were fucking me?”

Chanyeol blinked and tried to center his thoughts to remember. Baekhyun waited patiently and kissed Chanyeol’s sternum, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m feeling a little empty.” Baekhyun could tell the stress on the last word affected Chanyeol because his dick drooled more translucent liquid as it twitched in his hand. “Ooh, you like the sound of that? Good.”

Baekhyun didn’t waste too much time on prep, stopping briefly after he’d worked up to three fingers. The whole time, Chanyeol’s eyes twinkled like he was close to tears and it made Baekhyun’s dick twitch in anticipation.

With a lube slicked hand, he reached behind himself and stroked Chanyeol’s dick before he held it steady and impaled himself slowly.

The soft ‘ahhs’ and ‘nghhs’ that came from Chanyeol’s mouth only served to make the man on top of him even more aroused.

Between those and the slick sounds of their skin meeting, Baekhyun threw his head back and a drawn-out moan fell from his lips. This was scratching an itch they both had and it made Baekhyun’s mind go fuzzy around the edges.

Chanyeol’s hands found their way to Baekhyun’s hips and settled there, watching as Baekhyun rose and fell in his lap. He had to direct his mind to anything besides how tightly Baekhyun was squeezing around him.

“I don’t want you to come until I come, okay?” The words came out breathless and Chanyeol nodded, feeling the unignorable signs that he was going to come soon.

With another tired moan as his ass was pressed flush Chanyeol’s thighs, he fell forward and resorted to grounding his hips forward and backward. He needed to strengthen his knees and core strength, which Chanyeol had kindly mentioned to him a few times before.

The new angle made Chanyeol press into his prostate and Baekhyun fought the urge to come at that moment. To stave it off, he leaned down to draw Chanyeol into a kiss, slowing his moments to soft twitches of his hips.

A broken sob came from Chanyeol and Baekhyun reached down, caressing his damp neck with light fingers because he loved how needy and desperate he looked. “You close?”

Chanyeol nodded hard and his grip on Baekhyun’s hips tightened, but he didn’t make moves to try fucking up into Baekhyun. He hadn’t been allowed such a privilege, so he just enjoyed what was happening on top of him.

Baekhyun quickened his strokes and after a few moments, he came with a sigh, shooting rope after rope of white on Chanyeol’s chest and his fist.

Chanyeol followed soon after, moans falling from his lips as he came inside of Baekhyun.

They stayed connected for a few moments before Baekhyun climbed off slowly and lay next to Chanyeol.

“As good as your dream?”

“Even better,” Chanyeol rasped, leaning into the gentle scratches Baekhyun was giving to his scalp.

“Welcome back to KyoongTube! Today’s video is very special because I’m finally moved into my new place. Are you excited for the tour?” At that moment, Chanyeol decided to walk past the open doorway, in low slung sweatpants and shirtless.

His followers were going to eat that up, so he decided he would keep it in and continued, even when Chanyeol came in and rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, a dimpled grin stretched across his lips and wide eyes as he stared at the camera.

“Is the tour today?” Baekhyun nodded, then reached up to scratch at Chanyeol’s chin.

When Chanyeol let out something like a purr, Baekhyun had to force himself to be mindful of the camera. Chanyeol had a way of making his heart melt and his dick hard. A perfect, yet deadly combination.

With a peal of nervous laughter, Baekhyun made a cute expression at the camera. “I won’t expose you all to the PDA. At least not yet.”

He’d already prepped his portable camera, so he just cut off the first one and switched to the other as he stood up and adjusted his clothes. In the meantime, Chanyeol left the room and promised he’d stay out the way and attempt to wrangle the puppies.

“First up is my filming room. You guys know this one well right?” Baekhyun panned around the room and got his camera set up, his filming wall, as well as all his makeup collection, neatly organized in crystal and glass containers. “This is where I make myself pretty and ramble about my life, but you all like that. That’s why you still watch.”

Baekhyun walked into the hallway and filmed the various artworks on the wall, mentioning that some of them were painted by Chanyeol.

He flipped the camera to film his face. “Don’t tell anyone, but besides working out Yeol likes to draw. It’s a secret with a capital shhh.” With a slim finger raised to his lips, he smiled and continued walking until he reached the living room.

There were countless pictures of Chanyeol and Baekhyun together, even the cheesy family-esque ones where they were wearing matching outfits.

“Don’t make memes out of us. Joonmyun and Kyungsoo set up the photo shoot and took them for our first anniversary. I kind of love them.”

As if summoned by Baekhyun’s voice, both Toben and Mongryong trotted into the screen and weaved through the man’s legs. Out of the frame, Chanyeol was trying to bribe them with their favorite treats.

It was useless.

The dogs seemed set on following Baekhyun as he continued with his video, especially when he filmed their favorite napping place (the expensive couch that Baekhyun ended up buying without telling Chanyeol), where they ate (right beside the kitchen table) and their absolute favorite place, the backyard.

As a reflection of his own twisted and perverted humor, Baekhyun saved his and Chanyeol’s bedroom for last. He’d spent the latter part of yesterday deep cleaning the entire house and hiding anything incriminating or inappropriate according to Youtube’s standards.

Opening the door with a flourish, Baekhyun walked inside and panned over everything.

Decorated mostly in white and deep shades of red—Baekhyun’s favorite color—the bedroom looked striking, particularly on camera.

White curtains shrouded the large windows and the red comforter and matching pillows were arranged neatly on the bed. There was also a silver mirrored vanity near the entrance into the walk-in closet with Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s skincare products arranged on either side.

“Pretty right? We found this at a garage sale and we cleaned it up.” Baekhyun pulled out the fluffy chair and gave it a few pets. “It feels as soft as Mongryong’s butt.”

The latter part of the video was spent alone because the dogs got bored of him, in the shared walk-in closet, pointing out which clothes belonged to whom. The soft pastel-colored things were large and could’ve been oversized, but Baekhyun wriggled his eyebrows and pointed out that they were all for Chanyeol.

“He doesn’t look like it, right? You probably know from my videos, but he’s a complete softy. The muscles are just for show.” With a slick smile, Baekhyun wrapped the video and went back to his filming room to upload and edit the footage.

About halfway through, Chanyeol stuck his head into the room with a spoon in his hand, clad in Baekhyun’s corgi-embossed apron. “Dinner’s almost ready. Come join the world of the living for a bit.”

Baekhyun responded by poking out his tongue then rose from the chair, stretching his limbs. The light pops that sounded-off as he did so reminded him that maybe he shouldn't spend so much time hunched over a desktop.

His plate was already prepared when he shuffled to the kitchen and he sat at the bar, swinging his legs as he spooned steaming curry into his mouth.

Chanyeol watched him in silence and cringed, probably wondering—for the 10000th time—how Baekhyun managed to eat hot food.

It was a habit Chanyeol hadn’t noticed until they’d started spending nearly every day together, but now he couldn’t unsee it. He’d told Baekhyun countless times how much he prayed for the taste bud layer of Baekhyun’s tongue.

Baekhyun loved eating things that tasted good and doing things that felt good and currently, the weighted squats that Chanyeol convinced him to do, did not feel good.

In fact, it felt like the muscles in thighs were going to give as he neared the end of the set.

“Just two more Baek and then we’ll be done.” Chanyeol’s voice was soft and sweet, like cotton candy and it almost made him forget how sticky and sore he was.

Almost.

“Plus, I’ll let you,” Chanyeol leaned closer to whisper into his ear, “I’ll let you do that thing you’ve been talking about.”

Images of Chanyeol writhing in pleasure on their new satin sheets as fat tears slipped down his cheeks filled his mind.

With that in mind, Baekhyun let out a big exhale and finished the last two squats with a smile on his face. The enthusiasm made Chanyeol give him a dimpled smile and he patted him on the back.

The same strong arms that’d spotted him in the gym, were bare and flushed after a hot shower as Chanyeol lay spread out on their bed.

Only wrapped in a towel, his long, tan limbs were on display and Baekhyun devoured the sight like it was new.

“If something is too much, what should you say?” Chanyeol blinked and looked up at him from underneath thick eyelashes as he licked his lips.

“Purple.” Baekhyun made a satisfied hum and joined him on the bed, dropping his towel in the process.

Days earlier, Baekhyun had shared that he wanted to try overstimulation. Chanyeol had balked at the mention of it, but after researching together and talking more about it, Chanyeol’s excitement and anticipation was more than Baekhyun’s.

That’s why his thighs quivered when Baekhyun started working his way up Chanyeol’s calves with light kisses. Those kisses turned into bites when he got to his upper thighs.

The flesh didn’t give underneath his teeth and he took to adding more strength, pulling pinched noises from Chanyeol. His large hands were already fisted into the sheets and his dick twitched every few moments, drooling precome from the flushed head.

Baekhyun knew the feel of his breath ghosting on Chanyeol’s balls was driving him crazy, so he drew it out. Made Chanyeol squirm, though he didn’t reach to guide Baekhyun where he wanted him.

He knew too well that it would end in punishment in the form of being denied an orgasm.

When he finally, finally took Chanyeol in his mouth, a relieved cry left his lips and Baekhyun grinned, licking up the shaft as he toyed with the tip.

“You’re being unusually good today. Is it because you’re excited?” The sound of the pillowcase creasing beneath Chanyeol’s shaking head told Baekhyun that, yes he was excited.

Everything about his body language said, yet Baekhyun wanted to hear him say it.

“Words, baby.” Chanyeol’s cheeks reddened at the name and licked his lips again, blinking a few times to focus his eyes.

“I’m so excited,” Chanyeol paused to take a shaky breath in, “I’ve been fantasizing about it.”

“That’s so sexy,” Baekhyun garbled, talking with dick still in his mouth. It was kind of gross and humorous, but Chanyeol could only feel and Baekhyun’s actions were sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

While Baekhyun worked to get Chanyeol further down his throat, he reached for the lube and opened it quietly, pouring some on his fingers.

A sharp inhale came from Chanyeol when a cool, lubed finger pressed at his entrance, prodding, pushing and teasing.

Baekhyun took his time, working up to a second finger as he stroked at Chanyeol’s walls and made him whimper in impatience. Purposefully, he avoided the man’s prostate, grinning around his dick.

Not fully engulfed within his mouth anymore, he’d taken to massaging at Chanyeol’s balls. It was enough stimulation to keep him preoccupied, yet not enough to make him come.

Not yet.

Balled in his hands, the sheets were bunched and twisted around Chanyeol’s body. He’d even pulled the fitted sheet off the mattress in an attempt to not touch Baekhyun.

It was so cute.

And he got even cuter when Baekhyun finally pressed into his prostate and he arched his back with a cry. Wetness gathered in the wells of his eyes and he continued to shake.

With his other hand, he started to stroke Chanyeol.

The slick sounds of Baekhyun’s hands and Chanyeol’s whimpers melded together to make music to Baekhyun’s ears.

“Are you going to come soon Yeol?”

“Y-ye-yeah.”

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a smile that was nothing but teeth, then amped up his pace. Within a few moments, Chanyeol’s entire body tensed and he streaked his chest with white with a relieved wail.

It was then that the fun really started.

Just like he’d planned, he continued to stroke Chanyeol through it, milking him for every last drop. When there was nothing left but a pathetic few pearly drops beading at the head, Baekhyun kept stroking and pressing into Chanyeol’s prostate.

“Baby had so much.” Baekhyun cooed the words with a voice that was so soft, it felt out of place for the situation. Not that Chanyeol noticed or was in any position to provide a response or reaction.

Sounds of relief quickly turned to pained noises and the longer the stimulation lasted, the more Chanyeol felt like he was losing his mind.

All of his limbs felt like they were on fire and he wanted to curl up into himself and get away from the stimulation, but somehow there was also a tight feeling in his stomach. If things continued, he was going to come again. Only this time, it would hurt.

But he wanted to feel it.

Baekhyun thought about stopping completely and slowed his strokes, but Chanyeol, with wet eyes and trembling lips, gripped Baekhyun’s wrist tight and shook his head. “N-n-no plea-please don’t stop. S-so close.”

His wrist was getting tired, but he kept going and after another few strokes, Chanyeol’s body tensed again. A few weak dribbles of come decorated Baekhyun’s fist and he finally let Chanyeol go.

The shudder that went through Chanyeol’s body was something that made Baekhyun swallow hard and he took in how Chanyeol had thrown his head back into the pillow. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he kept blinking, trying to get a hold of his mind and what he was feeling.

Wiping his hands on a nearby abandoned towel, Baekhyun crawled up the bed and cradled Chanyeol’s head in his lap. He spoke of nothing but soft praises, telling Chanyeol how well he’d done and how good he was.

Chanyeol’s eyes finally focused and he looked up with a smile, reaching up to cup Baekhyun’s face.

Without having to ask, Baekhyun leaned down and pressed their lips together.

“We have to do that again.” His voice was raspy when they parted and Baekhyun grinned.

“It was so hot and you’re so pretty.” Baekhyun’s words made Chanyeol blush and he buried his face in Baekhyun’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long with this update >.> 
> 
> I got writer's block on this, then Halloween came around and then a new job assignment came and I've been fighting both jetlag and getting used to my schedule. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience!


	8. Holiday Medley

As Baekhyun hadn’t learned his lesson the first time and because he was such a good friend, he agreed to help Yixing and Jongin shoot another choreography video. Yixing had also sweet-talked Chanyeol into helping as well.

Apparently a Korean entertainment company reached out to them and asked that they choreograph something for one of the company’s groups. At first, Jongin had been hesitant but when they discussed payment, according to Yixing, Jongin’s eyes had turned to dollar signs.

“You know, when I was a kid, I thought I would make a good idol, but the thought of training and never getting to do my own thing kind of deterred me,” Yixing admitted, looking in the mirror to grin at Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

There was another he was there as well. 

Yixing was a lover of both simple and grand gestures of love, so when he clued Baekhyun and Chanyeol in on his plan to propose to Jongin, they were both up for whatever he had in mind. 

Even if it wasn’t him getting proposed to, Baekhyun could feel the excitement stirring in his stomach.

Jongin was clueless. 

Baekhyun leaned forward to give Jongin another look. As usual, he had a goofy smile on his face and was already mimicking the moves he’d shown them earlier.

The couple had been together for almost five years and had been living together for nearly six. Having gone to college together, they’d been roommates and when they decided to date and eventually _live_ live together, there was no moving involved. They just turned Jongin’s old room into a place where they filmed their talking videos.

“I can’t wait to get this dance down on camera. I’ve been thinking about it since we sent them the choreo demo and now that they released it, I’m sure I can do it in my sleep.” Jongin reached up to brush his hair out his face, still grinning. 

He definitely was excited and Baekhyun could barely contain himself, knowing that there was something bigger than the other would be experiencing in a few moments.

They didn’t have to wait too long, because once Chanyeol and Baekhyun helped set up the lights in the dance studio and get the music ready. Yixing gave them the signal.

A very sly v-sign right above Jongin’s head. 

With all the mirrors, Jongin should’ve seen it, but he didn’t because he messing with the cameras.

Just as quickly as Yixing made the signal, he moved to Jongin’s side and suggested that he stand in front of the camera to see how the lighting looked on a body. 

“Do the pre-chorus,” Yixing added, winking at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. That was the second signal.

They hurried to the hallway and retrieved the flower petals and bouquet before walking back into the studio. Yixing had the song playing and Jongin had already tied the silk blindfold around his eyes and taken his position on the floor. 

Jongin started to move when the pre-chorus started and danced around like he wasn’t controlling his limbs anymore. It was always a pleasure to watch Jongin watch in person and Chanyeol got to see it for himself. 

“He’s so good,” he whispered to Baekhyun. The other nodded with a grin and got in position when Yixing waved his hand. 

“Jongin, open your eyes.” To think that Jongin was carrying out such complex and gorgeous movements with his eyes closed was baffling, especially to Chanyeol, but he stayed quiet.

Jongin had just come out a tight spin and his hands moved to take off the blindfold, hearing the music stop, “why what’s wrong? Did I make a mist—" he stopped when he saw Yixing on one knee, holding a velvet box open, surrounded by flower petals.

Baekhyun focused the camera on the couple and caught every single emotion that flashed on Jongin’s face. 

First there was confusion as his eyebrows furrowed, then there was the realization as he widened his eyes and finally disbelief and happiness when he fully processed everything. 

“Jongin, would you do me the favor of being my roommate forever? I love you so much and I just can’t picture my life without you.” 

It was short, simple, straight to the point and made Jongin broke into tears immediately. When Baekhyun heard sniffling closer to him, he looked up from the camera and saw that Chanyeol was wiping at his eyes, a smile on his face. 

Jongin sunk to his knees and gathered Yixing into a hug, almost knocking the box out of his hand. Yixing could barely talk or calm Jongin down as he peppered his face with salty kisses. 

“Yes, yes, yes. A million times over.” When the kisses got to have a bit more tongue than was probably allowed on any form of social media, Baekhyun cut the camera. The last thing he needed was for them to make a sex tape. 

In front of them. 

“We need to go before things get more heated…” Baekhyun warned, having already expected this. He’d called a Lyft ahead of time and if the buzzing from his phone was any indication, then their driver was either closer or waiting for them outside the studio. 

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice and he sat down the bouquet on a nearby table before he closed the door behind them. 

“You think they would’ve cared if you’d kept the camera on?” Chanyeol asked as they settled in their ride. Baekhyun answered with a shrug and leaned closer to Chanyeol. 

Despite the very real threat of being exposed to Jongin and Yixing’s penchant for PDA—read: exhibitionism—the feeling that was rolling off Chanyeol felt different, in a good way. Like the feeling one got when they saw a picture of a golden retriever basking in sunlight.

Warm and comfortable. 

The day of their housewarming party came quickly and Baekhyun’s head felt like it was spinning. 

On top of making sure that the house was presentable, Mongryong and Toben decided they would rip a newspaper they’d found to shreds and strew it all over the house. So, he had to pause his frantic cleaning to yell at the puppies.

The partners in crime spent upwards of two hours moping in one of their ‘secret’ spots, complete with puppy dog eyes and soft, high pitched whining. If Chanyeol had been home, he probably would’ve felt bad for them, but as Toben had realized and Mongryong knew, Baekhyun wasn’t as easily swayed.

Instead of paying them more attention, Baekhyun turned up the music he had playing and continued to clean.

When he was satisfied, he sat down on the couch and glanced at the clock, noting that it was getting closer to seven when their guests were supposed to be arriving. With a sigh, Baekhyun got up and showered, changing into the outfit he’d picked out several weeks ago. 

A crisp tan button-up, starched straight-legged jeans that hugged his newly toned thighs, the Gucci belt Sehun had gifted him a few years back and natural makeup, he looked good.

Chanyeol came home sometime while he was doing his makeup and got ready in the background, commenting on how pretty Baekhyun looked as he dusted his nose with highlighter.

“By the way, have you seen the kids?” Chanyeol looked a bit distraught as he crossed his arms. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and snapped the cover of his eye shadow palette closed. 

“They’re probably still sulking. I yelled at them for chewing up a newspaper after I cleaned the living room and they got attitudes with me.” Saying it aloud really made it sound like they had actual kids and Baekhyun let himself chuckle a bit. He wasn’t so mad anymore. 

Chanyeol nodded and disappeared from the threshold of their bedroom, probably going to search for the furry delinquents.

The food they’d ordered from a company of Kyungsoo’s recommendation, was already laid out and ready to be put onto plates. A soft playlist of songs Chanyeol picked was playing in the background and the puppies were wandering around the house, looking up at the counter in the kitchen with hopeful eyes. 

Baekhyun could already see Sehun feeding Mongryong bits of ham from a finger sandwich and him having to put the poor dog on a diet. 

Again. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, but think of him and he shall appear quicker, was what crossed Baekhyun’s mind when the first guests were Sehun and Minseok.

The first thing Sehun did after greeting Chanyeol and Baekhyun, was to help himself to a glass of wine, then wander around the house like it was his own. He’d been to the house a few times following the couple moving in, but it was the first time he was seeing all the decoration and furniture in place.

“You know, I always thought your taste in furniture was bad, but when you mix both of your taste together, it’s kind of decent,” Sehun hooted, eyeing a painting Baekhyun had received from a fan several years ago. It had nothing to do with him, but the man sent it with a letter saying that Baekhyun inspired him to pick up painting again.

Apparently the man now had a decent sized art gallery downtown and as a thank you, he’d given Baekhyun one of his first pieces, worth several thousand dollars. As Baekhyun shared the story with Minseok, Joonmyun and Kyungsoo came in, each of them holding a bag. 

They’d barely gotten settled when the rest of the guests came in quick waves. 

Once every guest was accounted for, Baekhyun started doling out glasses of wine and encouraging everyone to start eating.

“So when do we get the house tour?” Jongin asked, eyeing the hallway the puppies had come running from.

With the attention off them, they’d decided to play in Baekhyun’s filming room--probably Toben’s idea--and Baekhyun could tell because Mongryong had pink fluff from a certain fuzzy pillow in that room attached to his head. 

He let it go and watched as the poodle and corgi threaded through countless legs, shooting begging glances to whoever would look at them. Toben jumped up on Kyungsoo’s legs and insisted that he share whatever what was on his plate with soft, pitiful whines. It seemed to work because within a few seconds, his small jaws were working to chew a piece of tomato. 

Mongryong, who it seemed, wasn’t so hungry, curled up by Sehun’s feet and accepting the gentle scratches and pets the man reached down to give him.

“Not to distract from the housewarming, but congrats Yixing and Jongin,” Jongdae mentioned.

Since Joonmyun and Kyungsoo’s anniversary, Jongdae had become a part of their group and showed up whenever anyone invited him. Only recently did he start showing up with a plus one, a guy he’d introduced as his boyfriend, Da-il.

Jongin shied away from the attention, then shoved a ham finger-sandwich into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to talk. Yixing only gave him a soft small before accepting the congratulations on both their behalves. 

“It still hasn’t sunk in yet that we’re going to get married. Jongin’s parents are overjoyed and they’re already asking questions about children that don’t have fur.” That made the group break into mumbles and Jongin hid his face in Yixing’s shoulder. 

“You would think us being two men would stop my mom, but instead of asking when we’re getting pregnant, she just asks really vague questions about adopting,” Jongin’s words were muffled by Yixing’s sweater, but everyone managed to understand him.

The fact that Jongin could manage to be so bashful, yet be an amazing performer, in more ways than one, never failed to surprise Baekhyun.

“Well Jongin’s been talking about babies since we were in middle school, so I’m sure she won’t have to wait too long.” All eyes settled on Sehun and Baekhyun could tell the youngest was trying to figure out if he’d said too much. Instead of being strange, everyone laughed and continued to eat and socialize. 

The house tour went well, besides the fact that Toben thought he was giving the tour, so he kept running between Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s legs to lead the way. Mongryong brought up the rear, still keen on receiving belly rubs from Sehun, then Joonmyun. 

“So this is where you do the kinky stuff. Tell us, does Chanyeol toss you around?” Jongin joked. He was brave now that the focus was off him and the silver band on his ring finger. 

Chanyeol cackled and even Kyungsoo cracked a smile, eyeing the inside of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s bedroom.

Baekhyun was careful about how he arranged the bedroom and he’d taken more than enough time to hide any incriminating thing either underneath the bed or in either of the nightstands. He wasn’t exactly the most private person in the world, but he also didn’t want his friends to tease him nor Chanyeol about anything they hadn’t openly shared. 

“If we’re being honest, Baekhyun doesn’t look like the type to be thrown around. If anyone’s getting tossed, it’s Chanyeol,” Minseok added, grinning as he spoke. There were a few hums of agreement. 

It made Chanyeol laugh even more, but this time, it was higher in pitch. It was closer to the truth and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew it.

Minseok quickly figured out how right he was and changed the subject, commenting on how Toben was impatiently sitting at the end of the hall, right in front of Baekhyun’s filming room, the last room they had to show. 

From there, the tour finished and the group returned back to the living room and kitchen area to polish off the food and wine.

Like any successful ‘adult’ party, things tapered off around 11 PM following the opening of the house warming presents. Minseok and Sehun had gotten them Roomba, which they knew Toben would terrorize. Joonmyun and Kyungsoo bought them monogrammed towels and matching robes from some expensive French store Baekhyun could barely pronounce. Jongin and Yixing bought them an essential oil diffuser with oils that were dog-safe. Jongdae and Da-il bought them a set of argyle sweaters for them and the dogs.

“Please, god, take a picture when you put those on. I want professional pictures, please,” Sehun wheezed. He’d been laughing since Baekhyun opened the gift box and hadn’t stopped until Baekhyun threw an empty gift bag at him. 

When all the trash was cleaned and a small amount of food leftover was put up, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to bed. The dogs had already curled up together on their new oversized bed with Toben fast asleep. 

“Would you say our house has been warmed enough?” Baekhyun tilted his head with a lopsided grin stretched across his lips. 

“We could make it warmer?” Chanyeol suggested, raising his eyebrows. He straddled Baekhyun and sat on his lap, drawing a loud whoosh of breath from him. 

With Chanyeol being so cute in his lap, how could he resist?

“Welcome back to Kyoongtube. Did you miss me much?” Baekhyun gave the camera a sweet smile before he did his usual intro, complete with over-the-top hand gestures. “So, today I have a special video for you today. It’s been a few months in the making, but we’ve finally gotten things together. Say hi guys!” 

Baekhyun got up from the flower-decorated wall and panned the camera over to Jongdae and Kyungsoo sitting in chairs with individual mics set up. 

“Please welcome CookingSoo and Chen4u,” both men waved at the camera and did condensed versions of their own intros. When they were done, Baekhyun situated the camera between the three of them and sat down in front of a mic of his own. 

Upon his suggestion, they were all sporting ugly Christmas sweaters and cheap Santa hats to really set the mood. Kyungsoo put up a fight, but eventually after three days of Baekhyun begging him both in person and over various mediums of communication. By the 10th email, Kyungsoo agreed to wear the sweater and hat, then blocked Baekhyun. 

Before Baekhyun clicked off the camera while they finished setting up the mics, he noted that they all looked festive. It had been well worth getting blocked via Facebook, Instagram, text message, and email. 

It took nearly an hour to figure out how to set up all the mics and avoid feedback, among other problems, but with Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s know-how, they fixed it and were ready to film. 

“To celebrate the upcoming holidays, in typical Chen4u fashion, we’ve put together a Christmas song medley. The title is, and wait for it, All I Want is Snow, Santa Baby. If this little project is coming out of the blue, please remember to follow my Instagram because I always hint at things there. All be sure to subscribe to Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s channels as well, though Kyungsoo doesn’t do much singing on his channel.” 

Kyungsoo let out a dry laugh and he leaned into the camera, “I have a separate channel for singing, but it’s a secret one.” Jongdae and Baekhyun were already aware of that, but most of Baekhyun and Jongdae’s viewers were not.

“Also, one more thing to add before we start. I will be posting a different version of this video on my channel as well. Make sure you press the bell button so you can join the notification squad.” Baekhyun nodded in the background and he fiddled with his mic more, trying to calm himself down.

It was the first ‘serious’ song cover/collab he’d done, so he was trying to keep it together, especially in the face of two people used to singing. The only times Baekhyun really sang were during random karaoke bar trips and when he was moving around the house or driving around.

Despite that, Kyungsoo and Jongdae had reassured him that his voice was good on several occasions.

Baekhyun reached over and started the music, taking a few more deep breaths away from the mic.

When his turn came, Baekhyun harmonized with Kyungsoo and started in on his own part, making sure to hit each and every single note, as well as the lyrics he’d been pouring over for almost two weeks. 

In the blink of an eye, the song came to an end and the three voices melded together for the final note. The music stopped and Baekhyun reached to stop the program recording the feedback from the mics.

Kyungsoo turned off the camera while Baekhyun and Jongdae unplugged the mics and put them away.

“Why don’t you send the audio to me and I’ll edit it? Or I can help you edit it?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he shrugged.

“I don’t mind either, though if this goes over well, I might make more covers,” Baekhyun admitted. 

In the back of his mind, he’d always been interested in singing more and making covers, but the nagging voice inside his head always stopped him.

When he listened to the raw audio of their singing, it felt like that voice was being spoken over. Wherever the voice said his voice sounded unsteady, Kyungsoo and Jongdae mentioned how strong and stable he sounded. Where it said he sounded off-key, Jongdae complimented on his tone and carrying the melody in the song.

If they kept complimenting him, Baekhyun mussed that he might get a big head.

Chanyeol was the first person to see the video post-editing and when it finished, he grinned so hard it made Baekhyun feel embarrassed. 

“If you can sing like that, why do I always have to beg you to sing for me?” He was pouting and looking all six feet of the overgrown baby he was at times.

“Well, I like hearing you beg. So jot that down,” Baekhyun started with a grin on his face. 

Compliments from Jongdae and Kyungsoo were good, but hearing the words come from Chanyeol’s lips made them that much sweeter. 

“Plus, this is something that’s been in the making for a while. I’m glad I finally took the leap and did it.” Chanyeol took a break from his pouting and patted Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“You sound good Baek.” The sincerity of his statement was punctuated and sealed with a wet, sloppy kiss placed on his cheek before Chanyeol scrambled out the filming room, laughing. He knew Baekhyun hated wet kisses outside of certain instances. 

Before he could even chase him good, the dogs were at his feet and running with him, all in pursuit of Chanyeol.

It took twenty minutes to locate him and even then it was because he stumbled from the closet, announcing that he had to pee, then making a bee-line for the bathroom.

Hearing Yixing and Jongin make arrangements and talk about weddings non-stop did a number on Baekhyun’s subconscious. Whenever he looked at Chanyeol, his thoughts jumped to marriage and spending the rest of their life together.

Every time, it made his heart race and his cheek flush.

The other day, he’d pictured Chanyeol with a baby and nearly walked headfirst into a tree. It confused Mongryong and Toben, as well as the other people who’d been outside walking their dogs or jogging.

When he came to his senses and resumed the walk, both dogs kept periodically turning back to check on him. It made him feel a little guilty, but it also hardened his resolve. 

Offhandedly, he and Chanyeol had discussed marriage, but it’d fizzled out when Chanyeol made a ridiculous joke about them being rickety and old, yelling at teenagers from their front porch. 

Now though, the idea didn’t seem so far fetched and instead of it being funny, it only made Baekhyun’s entire body feel warm. He hadn’t tried lately, but if someone told him to picture his life without Chanyeol, he wouldn’t be able to. 

That was saying something.

Something so loud that Baekhyun couldn’t ignore and it kept him up the following night. 

If Chanyeol had noticed, he didn’t mention it the next morning. Instead, he just kissed Baekhyun on the forehead and lips, then headed to the gym. 

Baekhyun got dressed and took the dogs for a short walk before he drove to browse jewelry stores.

His hands were sweaty as they gripped the steering wheel, but he made it to his destination in one piece. 

Chanyeol had no idea. That much was clear as Chanyeol chattered in the passenger’s seat, his legs bouncing in excitement. 

The park was having a lantern festival that Chanyeol had seen an ad on Instagram. He’d mentioned it repeatedly until Baekhyun had just gone ahead and bought tickets. 

“I hope the actual festival looks like the pictures. The pictures were so nice,” Chanyeol sighed, his eyes growing wide as they pulled in the parking lot. Baekhyun didn’t even hear him because the ring box was burning a hole in his pocket.

It had been all he could think about since he’d bought it a few days ago. Every time Chanyeol did something cute, Baekhyun was close to just blurting out the words and shoving the box at him, but he settled on doing it at the end of the festival.

Chanyeol had already mentioned that since they were a bit late, they’d have to sit further back. That wasn’t upsetting in the least, because Baekhyun knew once he popped the question, Chanyeol would probably cry and the fewer people around, the better because Chanyeol hated being stared at when he cried, which Baekhyun learned when he took Chanyeol to see the last Avengers movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this, I kept picturing Baekhyun just shoving the ring at Yeol as he's like rolling on the floor, playing with the puppies and I kept laughing. 
> 
> It's hard to believe that there's only two more chapters left. It should be finished not too long after the new year considering the break I have from work starting at the end of December ^^ 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and have a happy holiday <3


	9. Off Script

The pounding of the drums matched Baekhyun’s heart as he kept sticking his hands into his pocket, tracing the outline of the velvet box. Chanyeol being oblivious to it all made it even worse and Baekhyun could tell that he was squirming in his seat. 

When the music wound down and it was relatively quiet, he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the box and set it on the top of his thigh.

“Can you pour me some more wine?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes not leaving the stage. There was a woman dressed in red from head to toe settling on the floor.

Baekhyun moved on autopilot and took the cup, pouring wine into it. When he reached to hand it back to Chanyeol, he used his free hand and wrapped it around the other man’s wrist, effectively making him turn around. 

“Wha--” Chanyeol started then stopped to stare at the box, completely dumbfounded.

“I-um-Marriage?”

It came out stuttered and jumbled, but Chanyeol just continued to stare with wide eyes, like he wasn’t comprehending anything that was happening.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and sat up straighter, picking up the box from his legs “we’ve been dating for almost um-th-three years? And I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, even before Yixing and Jongin and I finally went and…”

With shaking hands, he opened the box to reveal two matching rings nestled in a bed of velvet.

The stage went forgotten and before Baekhyun could explain himself further, he had a lap full of Chanyeol. 

Just as predicted, there was some crying, though because they were more towards the back, no one paid them much attention. Wet, salty kisses landed in quick succession on his face and he could only hold Chanyeol and hope that the rings didn’t get lost.

When Chanyeol calmed down, Baekhyun snaked his hands between Chanyeol’s thighs and reached for the box again. His hands weren’t shaking anymore, so he had no trouble sliding the band onto his boyfriend’s ring finger.

Chanyeol wasn’t crying anymore, but his eyes were red as he blinked at the ring on his finger and he buried his face in Baekhyun’s neck, muttering “if you hadn’t asked, I would’ve done it.”

Baekhyun’s throat felt like it closed and he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol tighter as his heart felt like it would leap from his chest. 

A foot poking into his back made Baekhyun look up and he saw Kyungsoo and Joonmyun standing hand in hand over him and Chanyeol.

“You do know if you have sex here, you’ll get arrested for public indecency,” Kyungsoo deadpanned. 

In response, Chanyeol held up his hand and showed them the ring. Even with the lack of sunlight, both men saw it and Joonmyun clasped his hands together, grinning.

Immediately, Joonmyun sat in the free space on their blanket and after a few moments, Kyungsoo joined him.

“You’re getting married too? How exciting!” 

Like water pouring from a dam, Chanyeol recounted the last few hours to them while Baekhyun just sat back, watching him play with the ring.

It looked even better than he’d pictured and he couldn’t help smiling to himself.

“I guess you’re off the hook then. Congratulations.” Kyungsoo mentioned quietly because he was also sitting back quietly, listening to Chanyeol overactive recollection of everything.

Sometime during the conversation, Kyungsoo softly reminded Joonmyun that they had a restaurant reservation and that they should leave soon. 

The cute pout that Joonmyun gave him made Chanyeol giggle and Baekhyun let out an amused chuckle.

After congratulating Chanyeol and Baekhyun again, Joonmyun finally let Kyungsoo pull him away. 

“We should get home, I’m starving plus we have to feed the kids.” Baekhyun had settled on staring at how rosy Chanyeol’s cheeks looked in the dim light of the citronella candle he’d lit a little earlier. Chanyeol’s suggestion brought him back to the fact that the lanterns had been lit and were illuminating the darkness around them.

It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the way Chanyeol kept glancing down at his ring in disbelief, then back up at Baekhyun. 

Before he started cleaning up, he leaned forward and pecked Chanyeol on the lips again, “Alright, Mongryong and Toben are probably getting restless anyway.”

In the car, Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s hand across the console and held it the entire ride back to the house.

Their house.

The warm feeling of domesticity settled in his chest so heavily, Baekhyun took a few minutes trying to figure out how to breathe.

It was a miracle that they made it through feeding the dogs, letting them out to use the bathroom for the night, eating leftover pasta from the previous night, and not forgetting to let the dogs back inside. 

Chanyeol even remembered to put up the baby gate to keep the dogs out of the hallway and the bedrooms.

Then, they were all over each other. Baekhyun groaned at the feeling of the warm metal of Chanyeol’s ring sliding over his body as the other man undressed him. He’d slipped on his own ring while they’d eaten dinner and when Chanyeol dropped to his knees to take him into his mouth, Chanyeol noticed the ring.

His eyes widened and then he proceeded to blow Baekhyun so thoroughly that his knees went weak and his toes curled in the plush white carpet. 

They were just rings, but they heightened everything. Chanyeol’s sensitivity seemed to be at an all-time high as he mewled with each kiss, touch, stroke and bite Baekhyun placed on his body.

When Baekhyun finally pushed inside of him, Chanyeol’s long legs trembled and the muscles in his stomach tightened with each thrust. 

“Do you feel good, baby?” Chanyeol nodded and bit his bottom lip, arching his back when Baekhyun brushed past the bundle of nerves inside of him. 

The feeling of how tight Chanyeol was around his dick coupled with how he raked his fingernails down Baekhyun’s back went straight to his head and the first round ended much quicker than usual. 

His hips stuttered and Chanyeol moaned, squirming when Baekhyun wrapped a tight fist around him and stroked him quickly. He arched his back again and came with a cry, squeezing tight around Baekhyun who was still inside of him. 

The oversensitivity made him grit his teeth, but he didn’t pull away until Chanyeol had stopped shaking from aftershocks. 

“Being mushy and romantic kind of killed our stamina, huh?” Baekhyun huffed, leaning over to get some tissues to wipe his hands and Chanyeol’s chest. He purposefully left the mess between his legs and threw the tissues away in the nearby trash. 

Chanyeol only turned on his side and grinned, running his hand through Baekhyun’s ruffled hair. 

“Doesn’t matter, it was good. Plus, round two’s coming, so consider me prepped.” There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he spoke and Baekhyun looked at him with amusement.

As predicted, round two began with Chanyeol on his knees with his face in a pillow while Baekhyun fingered him apart using his own come as lube. 

Just like before, Chanyeol’s knees shook and nearly gave out when Baekhyun pushed back inside of him. The pace was much more drawn out and each thrust forward sounded with a smack of Baekhyun’s hips into Chanyeol’s ass.

Muffled, Chanyeol praised Baekhyun for “fucking him so well.” 

The filthy wet sound of him fucking his come back into his fiance pulled more sounds from Chanyeol that sounded less like actual words and more guttural moans. 

Baekhyun didn’t miss how Chanyeol’s hands would scramble to grip the sheets as he deepened the arch in his back while he pushed deeper inside of him.

He leaned closer until his lips were pressed against his spine as he whispered salacious things against Chanyeol’s skin, which he ended with “all mine.” 

It pulled more sobs from Chanyeol and without Baekhyun touching him, he came onto the pillow beneath him. During his orgasm, his knees buckled and he flopped onto the bed and pillow. With strong hands, Baekhyun held Chanyeol and moved his hips, racing towards his own orgasm.

When he came, he was pressed flush against Chanyeol’s ass and his grip on the other’s hips were so hard, he swore there’d be an imprint his fingers and his ring on Chanyeol’s skin in the morning. 

The thought made him come harder than he’d expected and he felt winded when he finally pulled out.

Baekhyun flopped down next to Chanyeol and struggled to calm his pounding heart and catch his breath. 

At some point, Chanyeol finally raised his head from the sheets and gave Baekhyun a lazy smile and a soft, “See? I told you. God, my legs are tingling.” 

It made Baekhyun smile and when he got his body to cooperate, he got up and massaged at the back of Chanyeol’s thighs until the other gave him pleased hums in return. 

Then he retreated to the bathroom and started a shower.

“As much as I love the view of you completely naked and looking utterly debauched, we should shower,” he called back to his sleepy finance still laying on the bed. Chanyeol groaned and grumbled for a few moments, then he hauled himself up and shuffled to the bathroom.

He didn’t miss the heated glint in Baekhyun’s eyes when translucent liquid dripped down his thighs as he stepped inside the bright, steamy bathroom.

The initial reveal of their relationship to the general public had been rocky, but they took extra care to announce their engagement on their own terms. 

For one, the morning after, Chanyeol called his family who all seemed ecstatic at the news. He also had to warn his sister to keep her mouth shut. Baekhyun let his parents know, as well as Baekbeom and Jungwon.

The first steps were the announcements.

Chanyeol insisted on making a simple one on his account: a picture of the ring on his finger with the caption ‘I said yes’ coupled with a ring emoji and several hearts. 

The sheer amount of comments and likes on the post made Baekhyun’s eyes cross and he stared at Chanyeol’s phone for longer than necessary. One comment, in particular, caught his eye and he smiled.

**Stanburneraccount99: so when is Baek gonna post a video about this??? U guys r so qt <3 **

Even if it didn’t matter how strangers felt about his relationship with Chanyeol, it felt good to be received positively. 

Following Chanyeol’s post, Sehun sent several memes of people with faces of disbelief, followed by a gif of a little boy pouting because they hadn’t told him personally. 

**All I’ll say is, I’m glad you finally stepped up, plus Min and I are happy for you two **

There were also a few messages from Jongin, Yixing, Jongdae, Seulgi, Irene and Joy, all congratulating them.

“I guess we better get on making that video then?” Baekhyun sighed, getting up to prepare for said video. Chanyeol remained cuddled up on the sofa with the dogs, though Toben looked as if he wanted to squirm out his grasp and follow Baekhyun.

Which he did a few moments later.

“Hey guys, welcome back to KyoongTube! Today, I have an extra special video for you. Chanyeol and I have some important news and we wanted to let you guys know as well. Chanyeol? Come here!” Off-camera, Chanyeol shuffled into the filming room, sliding into the chair next to Baekhyun.

“Should I tell them or would you like to do the honors?” Chanyeol gave a huge grin and he leaned towards the camera a little. He was getting more and more comfortable in front of it, but he still had bad habits to break.

“I’ll do it! Baekhyun and I are getting married! We’re not sure when, but Baekhyun popped the question at the lantern festival.” Not being shy at all, Chanyeol held his hand in front of the camera and waited for it to refocus on the ring.

Chanyeol settled back into his seat a moment later and Baekhyun resumed talking, “as you know, Chanyeol and I have been dating for almost three years. I just want to take the time to thank each and every one of my subscribers who stuck with me and have been nothing but supportive. We appreciate all the love, as well as the kind gifts and cute notes you send to my P.O. box. Also, when I say we, I mean Mongryong and Toben as well.” 

Baekhyun teared up a little and he reached to wipe at his eyes, not wanting to smear his subtle eyeliner. Chanyeol watched him with watery eyes as well and it took a few moments before they were ready to continue. 

“Wow, didn’t expect to get emotional like that, but just know that it means the world to me. To us. I won’t talk too much about wedding planning, because I don’t want to bore you all, but when the big day does happen, expect a typical wedding video. I can almost guarantee if watching me cry is your kink, then that will be quite the time.” Chanyeol chuckled at that and he leaned into Baekhyun, not caring about the camera. 

Baekhyun did his outro with Chanyeol still leaning on his shoulder then reached to turn off the camera.

“I hate crying on camera. Something about it always feels fake,” Baekhyun sighed as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol. Both of their eyes were still rimmed in red and Chanyeol kept sniffling at random intervals. 

“If they know you as well as they think they do, then they’ll figure out that you’re not faking it,” Chanyeol supplied, finally leaning up with a smile. 

He was probably right. 

Before he left the room, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a soft peck on the lips. 

“I’m going to make tuna sandwiches for lunch. I’ll bring you one in a bit.”

Showing up to Joonmyun and Kyungsoo’s house without announcement probably wasn’t the most considerate of ideas Baekhyun had, but he found himself pulling into their driveway. 

Kyungsoo answered on the first knock, wearing a robe and looking as if Baekhyun had interrupted him doing something important. 

“Joon didn’t say you were visiting today,” Kyungsoo grumbled, pulling the belt on his robe tighter. Despite that, Baekhyun still saw the bold impressions of red lipstick traveling up his neck. 

Had he not already known or guessed what Joonmyun and Kyungsoo got up to behind closed doors, he might’ve been scandalized and thought to accuse Kyungsoo of having an affair.

As things were now, Baekhyun chose to ignore them and he switched from foot to foot, keeping his eyes on Kyungsoo’s face, “I just wanted to talk to him about wedding stuff. Chan and I have no idea where to start with everything and I know Joonmyun loves this kind of stuff.” 

Kyungsoo gave it some thought then turned his back, “alright, I’ll go get him, but please stay in the living room.” Rather than a request, it was a warning and Baekhyun got that loud and clear.

It only took Joonmyun maybe five minutes to come out of the bedroom, his eyes still looking a bit glassy and his lips tinged in red. There was also a weird hitch in his step that Baekhyun didn’t want to linger on, so again, for everyone’s sake, he ignored it.

“I really should’ve called, but I was thinking about wedding planning and stuff, then I got overwhelmed. Where the hell do I even start?” Joonmyun’s eyes took on a focus and he sat down next to Baekhyun. 

“While I do agree that you should’ve called first, I understand where you’re coming from. You chose the right person to ask,” with that, Joonmyun got up and retrieved the decorated photo album he kept the wedding pictures in. It only took a few seconds of flipping before he got to the page where he’d also saved each and every company’s business card that contributed to the wedding. 

“Why don’t you take a picture of this and try calling them. Kyungsoo’s cousin’s catering company handled the food, though you know he didn’t rest until everything was perfect. I was also lovingly threatened to avoid picking up a camera, so I hired someone I heard about from Hyori.” 

Hyori was the one that had introduced them to each other and Baekhyun met her when he first started his youtube. She’d been the one to give him tips about cameras, lighting, and audio.

Everyone in their circle regarded her as a legend because she ran one of the longest-running vlogging channels on youtube. Having started her channel in 2007 when Youtube was still rather new, she knew everything there was to know about the inner workings. 

Baekhyun felt considerably less overwhelmed once he took the pictures and Joonmyun put a cup of tea in his hand. Kyungsoo sat off to the side, inputting a comment or two in between Joonmyun soothing and assuring him that everything would turn out fine. 

“Don’t you dare book any other catering company,” was Kyungsoo’s final comment as he herded Baekhyun to the front door. 

“I wouldn’t,” Baekhyun assured him with a grin.

When Baekhyun got home, Chanyeol was waiting for him in the living room with a giant box in his hand.

“So, I guess our sponsors caught wind of our engagement and this is one of the many presents that go delivered while you were gone. The dining room is full of Edible Arrangements, flower bouquets, and other stuff. The delivery guys just kept coming and it made Toben upset, so I had to let them out into the yard for a bit.” Baekhyun nodded slowly and accepted the large box, noting that it was from one of his cosmetic sponsors.

Arranged carefully inside, there were a dozen long-stemmed white roses, along with a handwritten note congratulating them and wishing for a long and happy marriage. 

“These are bridal roses,” Chanyeol snorted, eyeing them with amusement. 

“How do you even know that?” 

“Google.” 

“Nerd.” The jab earned him a chase around the house that ended in him being, softly, tackled onto the sofa. Both furry menaces came to watch, but neither lifted a paw or tail to help him as Chanyeol rested part of his body weight on him. 

Only when he complained about not being able to breathe did Chanyeol adjust so he wasn’t partially suffocating him. 

“I know I said I wanted to try being choked, but I didn’t mean being suffocated,” Baekhyun complained, rubbing at his chest. 

In reality, it hadn’t hurt much and he just wanted Chanyeol to either get off of him or move somewhere more suitable. 

Like his lap.

Or his face.

Chanyeol, however, didn’t pick up on that, so he got up and apologized with a kicked puppy look on his face.

“You didn’t actually hurt me, you oaf. Anyway, I love you.” 

The words did the trick and Chanyeol’s grin grew again, though smaller and with fewer teeth.

While trying to plan the wedding himself, Baekhyun sat down and stared at the Pinterest board open on his tablet, plus the stacks of paper spread out on the coffee table with a blank expression on his face.

This was entirely too much and he still had to make about three unboxing and review videos for makeup products from a few sponsors.

Chanyeol had tried to help, but for one, Chanyeol hated making phone calls, so most of that fell on Baekhyun. There was also just the matter of keeping up with all the papers and general _ stuff_ that came with the planning that Chanyeol was abysmal at. 

His sister always joked that he probably would lose his head if it wasn’t attached and after more than three years of living with the man, he could definitely confirm that.

Which is why when Chanyeol lost his engagement ring, Baekhyun was not surprised and only stepped into his slides before helping Chanyeol backtrack his steps. 

All the way back to the gym, which was in-between shifts. 

“We were wondering how long it’d take him to realize he left it,” Wonho mentioned as soon as he saw the couple come through the front door.

He reached in a drawer at the desk and pulled out a small plastic baggy with Chanyeol’s name, as well as what time it was found and by whom. 

“Make sure to tell Shownu thanks when you see him. He brought it up here.” Baekhyun ended up having to take it because Chanyeol looked so ashamed of having lost his engagement ring.

It made both of the men looking at him feel horrible, so Baekhyun reached over and tugged at his ears, immediately making him look up. 

“Yeol, it’s not that serious,” when Chanyeol looked up with tears brimming in eyes, Wonho excused himself and left them standing in the otherwise empty lobby. 

“But, you gave it to me. I hate losing your presents.” When the first fat tear slid down his cheek, Baekhyun gathered him into a hug and smoothed his hand down his back. 

“It doesn’t matter if you lose this a hundred thousand times. We’re still going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together, so it’s just a formality and gesture.” Baekhyun could feel his shirt going damp from Chanyeol’s tears, but he ignored it in favor of continuing to rub circles on Chanyeol’s back.

“And you’re not mad?” Baekhyun shook his head.

“Absolutely not.” Chanyeol looked up and Baekhyun gave him a peck on the tip of his nose.

When he was sure that Chanyeol was okay, Baekhyun waved Wonho back over and gave him a small nod, the man understanding that he was thankful for him leaving them alone.

“Have a good day!” Wonho shouted behind them.

Unlike Joonmyun and Kyungsoo who usually liked prior notice to having visitors, it was always best to catch Yixing and Jongin off-guard whenever possible. That way, whoever was visiting wouldn’t be subjected to a display they’d rather not see.

So, instead of going to pick up a newly released eyeshadow palette, he took the highway and drove to Jongin and Yixing’s apartment. 

“What do we owe this visit?” Yixing asked with a raised eyebrow.

His hair was damp, so he’d probably just gotten out of the shower. In the background, Jongin was draped across the couch like a damsel in distress with various invitation samples in his lap and his eyes closed.

“Is he, like, okay?” Yixing spared Jongin a glance and nodded. 

“He’s been trying to decide on an invitation for two weeks. I think it finally broke him down.” 

“You know I can hear both of you, right?” Jongin grumbled, cracking open one of his eyes.

“Yeah, well, I came to ask if you had any wedding advice, but it seems like you’re struggling just as much as me,” Jongin rolled both of his, now open, eyes, “instead of that, how about we all go to lunch. Also, no funny business today.”  
Baekhyun shot sharp looks at Jongin and Yixing. 

Jongin had the nerve to look guilty, while Yixing’s wide smile never faltered. 

“Fine, let me go change,” Jongin sighed as he slinked off the couch like he was melting. Baekhyun watched as he hit the floor and rolled on his knees, did a weird stretch, then slowly rose to his feet.

His friends were weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say out of all of Baek and Chanyeol's friends, writing the glimpses of Kyungsoo and Joonmyun's kinks is one of my favorites~
> 
> Ten points if you remember/know what it is ;D


	10. Our Wedding Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding section was heavily inspired by Safiya Nygaard's wedding video, though with big tweaks here or there.

“You’ve all been waiting for it and now the wait is over! Welcome back to KyoongTube and today’s video is the one you’ve all been waiting for. The wedding video!” In the last sentence, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s voices blended into each other. They looked at each other with shit-eating grins and the video jump cut to them sharing their first kiss as a married couple. 

“So, since the announcement, you’ve probably noticed that I’ve been kind of tightlipped about things. I showed you guys our cake tasting video, as well as me picking out and getting fitted for my suit, but I’m so excited to be able to show you how everything else came together,” Baekhyun explained as pictures of the ceremony venue and the reception venue popped up on the screen. 

All decked out in cool shades of blue, as well as a muted silver and a deep shade of cyan-blue, everything twinkled with small fairy lights and silver accents that were reminiscent of a starry night. 

Many people hurried through the frame, shuffling to make sure that everything was in place, including Jungwon and Baekhyun himself, decked out in his favorite sweatpants and barefaced with his hair a mess. Chanyeol could be seen in the back, ensuring that each place setting and seating assignment was in the right place with Yoora. 

“As Baek mentioned in one of his other videos, we really wanted to include the kids in the ceremony, but you all know that Toben doesn’t listen very well. Which is why I was surprised that this happened,” there was a cut to Toben carrying a white rose in his mouth, which he promptly dropped at Baekhyun’s feet while everyone laughed in response. “Also, we decided who would march down the aisle from a good old-fashioned game of rock-paper-scissors.” Baekhyun openly laughed and Chanyeol joined, making Baekhyun nearly miss his cue to start speaking. 

“Anywho, both puppies did their jobs and they were rewarded handsomely with treats and belly rubs during the reception. The cinematographer and his team, since both of us were banned from touching cameras or phones during everything, got videos of us getting dressed. You guys already know most of our friends, but you got a chance to see my best man, my brother, Baekbeom as well,” there was a switch to Baekhyun sitting in a black robe, sitting still as a small woman patted away at his face. As a joke, Sehun brought him a ridiculous Hello Kitty headband, which Baekhyun then shamelessly wore the entire time he was getting dressed. 

Sehun could be heard from the back whining about how “it isn’t funny if you enjoy it!” His shirt was half tucked in and his shoes weren’t tied, but he still managed to look handsome. The camera panned back over to Baekhyun who’d just gotten released from the makeup artist.

“Alright, let’s get this show on a roll! Baekhyun, stop making faces at Sehun and get dressed. The wedding starts in an hour and you’re still in your underwear.” Baekhyun made a show of whining and tugging on his brother’s sleeves, threatening to wrinkle his suit.

Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Yixing, Minseok, and Yixing all watched the brothers bicker in amusement, until the wedding planner, Wendy, poked her head inside the room and pointed to her watch.

“Showtime in forty-five. Get it moving,” she shot a glare at Baekhyun because she knew he was likely holding things up, then disappeared.

The video switched to Chanyeol getting dressed in another room, accompanied by Joonmyun, Jongin, Da-il and Chanyeol’s brother-in-law, Sungjoon. 

Unlike Baekhyun, his hair and makeup had been finished and he had a sandwich in his hand. 

“I know Baek’s probably not ready yet, but it’s okay. Wendy will get him together,” Jongin joked, pulling laughter from the other men in the room.

Just as he said that Wendy stepped inside the room and took one look at Chanyeol eating the sandwich before she looked at him like a misbehaving child.

“If you spill one thing on your suit, I’m going to hang but you and your husband by your toes!” Chanyeol froze mid-chew and nodded with wide eyes, looking every bit scolded. Jongin cackled in the corner while Sungjoon watched in fascination.

“Good to see you haven’t changed, Wendy.” Apparently the woman had also planned his and Yoora’s wedding as well, so she came in high recommendation within the Park family. 

“Good to see you not hungover this time around, Sungjoon.” The smile that had been widening on Sungjoon’s face scrunched into a grimace and Chanyeol snorted. 

“She’s not wrong,” he wheezed between his laughter.

The video switched back to Baekhyun who was now dressed and standing in front of the mirror, admiring his reflection. Or at least, it looked like he was admiring himself until his eyes shone with unshed tears. 

Sehun was the first to notice and he immediately sat down his champagne flute before wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“You look great, by the way.” Baekhyun nodded and tilted his head upwards, not wanting to mess up the makeup artist’s hard work. 

“Yeah, I know.” By that point, the other men in the room noticed and hurried to gather around Baekhyun. 

“Joon cried too. You remember? His eyes were red and puffy in the wedding pictures,” Baek nodded because he could remember. Apparently, the photographer had done the best he could to lessen the redness and puffiness. 

“If you’re trying to make it so I won’t cry, you’re doing a great job,” Baekhyun spoke, his voice still thick with emotion.

After a quick show of everyone gathering to hug Baekhyun, there was a cut back to the ceremony location. 

All of the guests that weren’t in the wedding had arrived and were seated, waiting for everything to start. 

And start it did, though it was muted in favor of youtube copyright-free music.

There were shots of Chanyeol walking in, a shot of Baekhyun letting a few tears fall as he held Chanyeol’s hand and spoke his vows. Mongryong and Toben made appearances with their steel blue bow ties, which Toben tried to chew off while Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged rings. 

“You know, I was kind of nervous to kiss you in front of all those people,” Chanyeol started, letting a nervous laugh slip from his lips and into the mic, “like, does he still like like me? What if I look stupid? Is there a piece of lettuce from my sandwich in my teeth?”

Even though Baekhyun smacked him, he still had a huge grin on his face and just like in the video, his eyes were shiny. 

“I will never not like you. That’s a promise.” Chanyeol grinned with all his teeth and leaned forward, kissing Baekhyun on the forehead. 

“We muted our vows because I didn’t want to put you guys through more mushy stuff than you already saw. You’re probably all tired of seeing me kiss my husband and cry, right?” Baekhyun waited a few moments and he started to speak again. “Anyway, the reception hall as we showed you at the start of the video turned out even better than we expected and even months later, people keep saying how much fun they had.”

“The music was handled by a few college friends of mine and we had two signature drinks. The Sleepy Corgi and Toben’s Fifth. As you guys know, Mongryong loves nothing more than to sit and nap, so we had a cafe au lait martini and Toben’s Fifth was an Irish Coffee, but it was topped with vanilla ice cream instead of just cream because you guys know Toben as well. Also, I’ve probably said it before but Toben’s name is short for Beethoven, hence the wordplay.” There was a pristine shot of the said drinks, along with the pictures of both dogs that had been on top of the bar. 

“Don’t laugh too hard when you see this, but,” Baekhyun trailed off and there was a cross-cut to Chanyeol doing the chicken dance with his tie wrapped around his head. There were also other shots of the crowd dancing, including Sehun grinding on Minseok and Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s first dance overlaid with non-copyrighted music played.

The final clip that played was one of Chanyeol and Baekhyun kissing as they slow danced among the rest of the wedding guests. 

“And there you have it. Our wedding,” the video went back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun in front of the camera, though now their hands were intertwined and their wedding bands were on full display. “We kind of kept it vague about when the wedding was happening, but we’re so happy that we were able to finally show you guys one of the literal best days of my life.”

“Our lives,” Chanyeol gently corrected. 

“Our life.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol stared at each other with moony eyes for a moment before Baekhyun turned to the camera.

He did his outro, then followed it with an enthusiastic wave at the camera. Chanyeol was slow on the uptake, so Baekhyun had to elbow him to follow suit. After a moment or two of the happy new couple waving, the video ended.

Baekhyun navigated out the video and settled into the crook of Chanyeol’s arm. 

“We both looked so tan,” Chanyeol sighed, grinning down at him. Baekhyun nodded in agreement and pinched his thigh. 

“Is that all you have to say about my heartfelt video documenting our marriage?” That made Chanyeol lean down to give him a kiss. 

Which he was denied or at least he was until Mongryong tipped his head and licked Chanyeol’s chin. The man immediately frowned while Baekhyun cackled, earning a dirty look from Toben who’d curled up on Chanyeol’s side. 

“You got your kiss though.” The huge grin was still on his face when Baekhyun reached down to scratch between the dog’s ears. 

With some choice muttering, Chanyeol wiped at his chin with a kleenex then he leaned forward and licked Baekhyun’s nose. 

An immediate screech resounded in the living room and he reached out to smack Chanyeol--that kind of hurt Baekhyun’s hand, but he wasn’t going to admit that aloud--on his bicep.

The scuffle that followed alarmed both dogs, but eventually, Baekhyun ended up on top of Chanyeol, pinning his arms to the armrest. 

“You know, you’ve been kind of a brat lately. It’s about time I teach you a lesson, right?” The humor that had been shining in Chanyeol’s eyes left and instead they darkened with lust.

That made Baekhyun grin, “hm, my baby likes the sound of that, huh?” 

Baekhyun’s hands itched to touch Chanyeol, but he’d decided that today’s lesson would be ‘hands-off.’ 

He wasn’t going to touch Chanyeol more than necessary and even though Chanyeol let out a frustrated whine every few minutes, it was a punishment to Baekhyun as well. 

His fingers itched to pull at Chanyeol’s hair as the other went down on him, sparing not a single wet, slick noise as he looked up at him with big eyes.

“You’re doing so well, taking your punishment like a good boy.”

The endearment ignited something in Chanyeol and sucked harder, taking more until his nose was nestled in the sparse hair surrounding Baekhyun’s dick.

Ordinarily, Baekhyun’s hands would be threaded in Chanyeol’s hair, holding him in place while he fucked his mouth, but today was different.

From how wet Chanyeol’s eyes went when he gagged around his cock to the pitiful glances he kept giving Baekhyun, it was obvious he was feeling the ‘punishment’ as well. 

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol loved being touched and guided—gently or otherwise—by his touch. 

“That’s enough.” He would’ve usually pushed Chanyeol’s head away from him, but for today, verbal commands would do. Chanyeol obeyed and let him fall from his mouth with a soft noise. 

His large hands were resting on Baekhyun’s thighs and he gazed up at Baekhyun, waiting for his next instruction.

It made Baekhyun’s dick throb and he swallowed hard, trying to ground himself. After all, would this really be a lesson if he didn’t go through with it?

“Prepare yourself.” Baekhyun attempted to keep his facial expression level, almost unattached. 

If the way that Chanyeol was already hard and leaking against his stomach was an indication, he was enjoying himself. 

He nodded and kneeled between Baekhyun’s legs, reaching across him for the lube in the nightstand, then he popped it open.

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol straddled his lap backward, positioning himself so his thighs were on either side of Baekhyun’s legs and his chest was resting on the bed, his ass positioned right in front of Baekhyun. 

Like he was presenting himself and daring Baekhyun to break his own rule to reach out and touch him. 

Chanyeol’s long fingers circled around his clenching entrance, pressing in slowly until only the knuckle of his middle finger was visible. Baekhyun couldn’t see Chanyeol’s face, but he could imagine it as the other quickly slipped another finger alongside the first. 

He wouldn’t touch, but he could talk and if Baekhyun had learned anything about Chanyeol, particularly from the time he made the other come with words alone, he could rile him up the same.

“Look how greedy you are, taking all those fingers like a slut.” He knew he’d gotten Chanyeol when he heard a soft gasp. “Go on, add another one. Show me how many you can take.”

By the fourth finger, Chanyeol was shaking and his dick had smeared conspicuous amounts of precome on his stomach. He was so close to coming and that couldn’t happen until he was on Baekhyun’s dick.

“Stop and come here.” 

The fingers that had been spearing inside of him froze and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, holding back a whine of frustration. Baekhyun watched as he slowly removed his fingers and took a few deep breaths before turning around and crawling to sit right in Baekhyun’s lap.

With a flushed face, he held Baekhyun’s dick and positioned himself, then looked up for further instruction.

“Sit on it. That’s what you’ve been so desperate for right? I’m still not touching you. You have to earn that.” 

Baekhyun was glad he finished speaking because when Chanyeol dropped down, taking his entire length, words escaped him for a few moments. 

The preparation had been thorough, that much he’d seen for himself, but Chanyeol was still tight and it made him want to paw and grip at any body part he could get his hands on, just to ground himself. 

That luxury wasn’t available at present, so Baekhyun only gripped the sheets and rolled his hips up, watching as all the emotions played across Chanyeol’s face. 

While Baekhyun was trying to stave off his ever-approaching orgasm, Chanyeol was racing towards his, bouncing in Baekhyun’s lap at a pace that made Baekhyun grit his teeth.

“How did you know I wanted you to come on my cock?” Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open and he shivered, planting his palms on Baekhyun’s gently toned pecs. The flesh was still soft and tempting, but he didn’t squeeze. He only balanced himself and kept going, moaning the whole while.

Briefly, Baekhyun wished they were in a position where he could see his dick disappearing inside of Chanyeol.

Maybe next time. 

“Are you going to come with only my cock? You really are a slut, but I love it. I really do.” He felt—more than saw—Chanyeol shiver again, then his dick twitched and sputtered thick lines of white across his lower stomach. 

With his eyes squeezed shut and his chest heaving, he was a sight that Baekhyun couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Even when his own orgasm crept up on him and he rolled his hips a few times, letting out a few moans as Chanyeol maintained his balance atop of him. 

After a few moments of recovery, Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and scooted up, shifting the both of them so he could sit up. Even if he was softening inside of Chanyeol, the other still moaned at the movement and Baekhyun felt another wave of arousal hit him. 

He’d need a bit before he could get it up again, but Chanyeol seemed content to just remain on top of him, his eyes looking glassy.

“Yeol, baby, you okay?” Chanyeol’s gaze landed on Baekhyun and nodded slowly, a lazy smile spreading across his lips.

“Yeah. I just haven’t come that hard in a while. My mind kinda went blank,” Baekhyun gave a thoughtful nod and rubbed Chanyeol’s back in soft, soothing circles. 

“Yeah, this was good. You listened so well,” Baekhyun cooed.

Now that he was out of his own head, Chanyeol blushed and started to move like he was getting off of Baekhyun. 

As a fleeting thought, Baekhyun stopped him with a grip to his hip.

“I kind of like this.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open a little. 

They hadn’t tried cock warming, but now that they were in the moment, it felt _right_. 

“It is nice,” Chanyeol sighed after readjusting himself, staring down at Baekhyun. There was a fondness in his eyes that made Baekhyun’s heart squeeze. 

So much so, that he reached up and tangled their fingers together with a grin on his face as their rings slid against each other. 

Baekhyun got hard again after a while, but they didn’t have sex. They just stayed connected, though Chanyeol needed to stretch his legs at one point, so they transitioned to a spooning position.

Unintentionally, they ended up falling asleep, with Baekhyun still inside of Chanyeol. 

When he woke up, Chanyeol was moving his hips in tight circles and even if Baekhyun’s mind wasn’t quite awake yet, his body was.

And Chanyeol had his toes circle and his nails digging into the taller man’s waist.

“Hmm, good morning Yeol,” Baekhyun breathed, right into the base of Chanyeol’s neck.

One of Chanyeol’s spots.

A quiet moan left Chanyeol’s mouth and Baekhyun felt the sheets shift because Chanyeol started stroking himself as he pushed back his hips. 

“Should I make you do all the work or shall I take care of you?” Chanyeol trembled against him as he spoke the words into his skin.  
“T-take care, please.” Baekhyun hummed in confirmation and snaked one of his hands around Chanyeol’s hip, swatting the large hands out of the way as he started to stroke Chanyeol. He moved his hips, their skin meeting with muffled sounds because of the blanket. 

Hard, deep and fast, how Chanyeol liked it and how Baekhyun loved to give it.

Hard was also how both of them came after a few moments with Chanyeol being the first. 

He’d stopped stroking to thumb the head and toy with the precome the oozed from the slit when Chanyeol let out a pathetic moan and his hand became warm and sticky. While Chanyeol rode the waves of his orgasm, Baekhyun didn’t stop the sharp snaps of his hips, nor the action of his hand. 

With the added slick of Chanyeol’s come, the slide was easy and he enjoyed the almost-pained mewls Chanyeol let out from oversensitivity. 

Chanyeol wasn’t facing him, but Baekhyun could see how the tips of his ears were reddened, so he decided to have mercy on him and let him go, wiping his hands on the sheets. With a few final thrusts, he came and pressed his forehead against Chanyeol’s back. 

He adjusted them so he could pull out, then he tapped Chanyeol’s shoulder, asking him to turn over. 

After a few seconds, Chanyeol complied and turned to face him. 

They must’ve stared at each other for several minutes before Baekhyun reached forward with his clean hand and caressed Chanyeol’s cheek.

“You’re always so beautiful in the morning.” 

As long as they’d been together, simple phrases like that still managed to bring a bright red flush to Chanyeol’s cheeks and he smiled. 

“I could say the same about you,” he spoke, his voice still gruff with sleep. 

The soft gentle moment would’ve probably progressed into another round, but the high pitch whines coming from two furry delinquents interrupted the mood.

“Our parental duties beckon us,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and surged forward, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips.

A kiss that turned into three more additional kisses before they finally got out of bed and showered.   
As Chanyeol bent down to wrestle a harness on the black poodle, Baekhyun watched him with soft eyes. 

Without thinking, he fished his camera out his pocket and shot a few pictures. He even managed to catch one of Toben trying to nip at Chanyeol’s fingers in retaliation. 

Later when he had time, he’d edit them and post on Instagram with a goofy and overly sappy caption referring to Toben as their son. 

“Are you going to smile and take pictures by yourself or are you going to help me get this demon in a harness?” Chanyeol asked, looking up with his eyebrows drawn in a deep furrow.

Baekhyun pocketed his phone and glanced at Mongryong, who was already fitted into his harness and watching Toben with a bored expression.

With a stern expression, he made eye contact with Toben and snapped his fingers. Immediately the dog stopped wrestling with Chanyeol and trotted over to Baekhyun’s feet. He crouched down and Chanyeol handed him the harness.

Like magic, the dog stayed still as Baekhyun snapped the harness on him. Chanyeol watched in amazement. 

“Un-fucking-believable,” Chanyeol muttered, hooking up Mongryong’s leash to his harness. 

“What can I say? We have an understanding,” Baekhyun explained, doing the same to Toben. The poodle budged from his spot and padded around Baekhyun’s legs, wagging his tail. “Now that that’s done, let’s go see about this new dog park. I brought my vlogging camera just in case they do something cute, but honestly, I may not even shoot today.” 

Chanyeol nodded, “that’s fair. Especially when Toben’s involved.” With that, he narrowed his eyes at the dog. 

“Please don’t bully our baby son, Chanyeol.” That earned him a scoff, then Chanyeol was walking out the door with Mongryong walking beside him. Toben waited for Baekhyun to grab his keys, then he pulled them both toward the door. 

“Hey, don’t go testing your luck kid,” Toben just looked at him and tilted his head, something like an act of faux innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially been six months, but this story has come to an end.
> 
> This was a story I had in my writing notes for over two years, so I'm glad I was afforded the time to finally sit down and make it happen. It was very fun and challenging to write, especially because I don't really watch too many lifestyle vloggers or follow too many fitness influencers, so I had to do serious research for this. It also helped that Baekhyun has an **actual** channel and I could borrow details from there. Also, a big shout out to Chanyeol with his studio's channel, because that also helped with details as well.
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much to a dear friend of mine who served as a part-time beta for this even though she was stressing about her job, graduate school and other things <3 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who followed, commented, gave kudos and bookmarked this story.
> 
> ~Follow me on [Twitter~](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)


End file.
